Stronger(What Doesn't Kill You)
by Mommyzilla
Summary: AH Liason. Elizabeth Webber is still healing from a traumatic event when she meets Jason Morgan. Despite her fear she lets him into her heart. When violence touches her again, this time from Jason's world, will she be strong enough to heal again?
1. Chapter 1

Hi All! This is an Alternate History Liason story. I wrote it for a good friend of mine who is really sick. She really liked it so I thought I would post it here and maybe some of you would like it as well. This is a self-edited story so sorry in advance for any mistakes I made. I think the story is pretty easy to follow so I'm not going to give you any character histories. Feel free to PM with questions. I will NOT answer questions that give away plot points. I absolutely LOVE to get reviews so if you are feeling kind please leave one. I do ask that you are respectful of the time it took to write the story and everyone else on the site when you leave a review. Also this story is complete at the time of posting so I cannot honor requests to have characters say or do certain things. Sorry!

This story is Rated M for language, violence and sex.

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Welcome home." Sonny took a long look at his partner. It had been almost a year since the two men had seen one another. Jason had left to handle the Rivera family in South America. Sonny's former father in law Carlos Rivera had tried to kill him last year with a car bomb. Instead Sonny's wife Lily and their unborn child had died. Carlos insane with grief at having killed his own daughter and grandchild had taken out yet another contract. This had sparked a war between the organizations that had only recently ended.

"It's good to be back. How is everything here in Port Charles?" Jason was tired. It had been a long flight, and an even longer assignment. After taking out the Rivera organization he'd had to oversee the transition of the territory into Corinthos Morgan hands. When that had been accomplished he'd then had to make sure the men Sonny picked to run things were all set. Right now all Jason wanted was a cold beer and to shoot some pool with the guys.

"Quiet, your actions spoke volumes throughout the other organizations. No one is in any rush to take us on." Sonny was also glad that things would be quiet for a while. The last year had been rough on a personal level. The mob war had been his fault there was no disputing that. Carlos had come after him because Sonny had slept with another woman behind Lily's back. That other woman happened to be Jason's girlfriend Carly Benson.

Not only had Sonny lost his wife and unborn child he had almost lost his best friend as well. The mob boss was a selfish man who wasn't used to being denied something he wanted. He also had a weakness for beautiful women. When Carly offered herself to him Sonny accepted even though he knew it would hurt his friend. It had and the two men almost ended up dissolving their partnership.

After Lily's death Sonny was forced to take a long look at his life and make some changes. The first was to end things with Carly. The blonde had not taken the rejection well. Especially since she didn't have Jason to fall back on. The enforcer had made it clear before leaving that they were done. Eventually Sonny had just written her a check so that she would leave town. With her gone, he went to work on setting things straight with his partner. Things were better, but they still had a long way to go before things were what they had been. With Jason back home hopefully they could move past the last of their tension.

"I hired a new assistant." Sonny's former assistant had taken the opportunity move to South America. "Her name is Elizabeth. I think you'll like her."

"You hired a woman?" They rarely hired women to work for them. Especially not at the warehouse.

"Yeah, she was the best one for the job. So far it's been mostly smooth." Having a female among that many guys was an adjustment, but Sonny made it clear that he expected her to be treated with respect. He made sure to lead by example. It helped that he already thought of her as a surrogate daughter.

"It's your assistant." Jason didn't much care who Sonny hired to answer the phones.

"You own half the business Jason, so she works for both of us." Sonny wanted Jason to take a more executive role in the business. He was an outstanding enforcer but he was too smart to do that for the rest of his life. He really should be delegating more to the men they had working for them. As their organization expanded there were more decisions to be made. Sonny wanted Jason handling some of them. "So be nice when you meet her."

"What do you mean be nice?" Jason glared at his partner.

"You just proved my point. Try smiling for a change." Sonny shook his head as the limo headed to the bar where Jason stayed.

"I don't need to be nice to her. I work out of the garage she'll hardly ever see me." Jason countered. Sonny telling him to be nice stung. Jason never went out of his way to scare women. If she couldn't handle him as he was maybe she shouldn't be working for them.

"I don't want her to quit. She's the best assistant I've had so far. It's been eight months and now I can't function without her. I just feel protective because she's young and the only family she has here is a sick grandmother." She needed money to pay for her grandmother's care otherwise Elizabeth would have never applied to work for them. One conversation with her let Sonny know she was too innocent for their world. Still she'd been upfront with why she wanted the job and he had to respect that.

She was over qualified the girl had graduated from college at twenty. She should be fast tracking in some international company. Instead she was working for mobsters as a secretary. The salary Sonny started her at was much higher than getting a job that was worthy of her degree. She assured him that since she did need this job so badly he would never regret hiring her. So far he hadn't.

"How young?" Jason asked all he needed was to have to deal with an overenthusiastic kid.

"She's twenty one, but doesn't act like it." Sonny assured him she was professional. "She's very mature for her age. You'll like her."

* * *

Taking a swallow of his beer Jason lined up his next shot. He'd missed Jake's while he was away. Satisfied he leaned over and sank the six ball clearing the table. With a smirk he looked over at his friends. He hadn't played pool in almost a year but he still kicked their asses. "You guys suck." Jason said grabbing his beer. It was good to be home.

"We don't suck you're just some sort of savant." Johnny said paying for the next round of drinks. "Besides why would you be focused on the pool table when there are so many lovely ladies to look at? Like the red head at the bar."

"Look at those curves." Cody said eyeing up the woman Johnny had pointed out. "You think she's a natural redhead?"

"Do you really care?" Johnny asked making the guys laugh. "I think she's checking you out Jason."

"I'll pass." He wasn't in the mood for company tonight. Tonight he just wanted to kick back and blow off some steam before hitting the sack.

"You feeling okay?" Johnny O'Brien his best friend and frequent wing man asked.

"I'm fine." Jason said racking the balls.

Johnny just looked at his friend. Jason had no problem pulling the ladies. More often than not all he had to do was walk in a room and pick. It was kind of disgusting and if Johnny wasn't so lucky himself he'd probably hate Jason.

After Carly's betrayal his friend had changed. He'd pretty much fucked anything that wore a skirt for the first couple of months and then he'd backed off completely. "You gotta get pass this." Jason hadn't loved Carly but her sleeping with the man Jason trusted above all others had left a dent.

"Let it go Johnny." Jason didn't want to get into this.

Johnny just stepped closer to his friend. "You need to get laid."

"I have it under control, but thanks for the concern." Jason had been getting laid. He had women he hooked up with while he was in South America. They all wanted the same thing he did, uncomplicated sex. It had been exactly what he needed. Now that he was back home he was ready for something else. While he hadn't loved Carly he learned that he liked being in a relationship. He just needed to find the right woman, he was almost certain he wasn't going to find her at Jake's. "Where is Francis?"

"With his girlfriend." Cody told their boss. They'd done their best to bring him up to speed on what had gone on in his absence but they'd missed a few things.

"Francis has a girlfriend. Francis 'I plan to die a bachelor' Corelli has a girlfriend? Who is she?" Jason was surprised by that.

"Diane." Johnny said waiting for Jason's reaction.

"My lawyer. Francis is dating my lawyer?" Jason didn't know what to think about that. "She's going to eat him alive." Diane scared him sometimes.

"Well he's gonna go with a smile on his face, I've never seen Francis so happy in my life. Between Diane and Elizabeth he's being spoiled rotten." Cody said as he took a shot.

"Elizabeth, Sonny's new assistant?" Jason asked wondering what she had to do with making Francis happy.

"Yeah." Johnny said to the guys. "Sonny's hot new assistant."

"You and Elizabeth?" Jason asked his friend. Johnny didn't do relationships and sleeping with someone you worked with was tricky anyway. Sleeping with them and breaking up could be a disaster.

"Not even close. She's beautiful Jason, just wait until you see her. But she is not interested in me or any of the other guys who have taken a shot." Johnny told the blonde as he stepped up to the table.

"Some of the guys think she's gay, but I don't think she is." Cody spoke up again as he exchanged a look with Johnny.

"Because she's with Francis?" Jason was still trying to figure that part out.

Johnny almost spit out his beer he was laughing so hard. "No, Francis has pretty much adopted Elizabeth. She's an honorary Corelli. They hit it right off. She's really nice. It didn't even dent my ego when she turned me down."

"Sonny try?" Jason found himself intrigued by this woman. Not many ladies turned down Johnny.

"No. When she isn't being a Corelli she's a Corinthos. Sonny will probably give her away at her wedding." Cody joked and Johnny nodded. "And then there's the time she spends as a Giambetti because Milo has adopted her too."

"She's got a lot on her plate. She's taking care of her grandmother, paying off medical bills and her student loans Elizabeth doesn't have time to date. She's focused on other things. But when she's ready you can bet I'm gonna try again. In the meantime, I think I'll go talk to the redhead at the bar." Johnny put down his pool cue and walked away.

* * *

The next morning Jason pulled up outside the warehouse and parked his Harley next to Johnny and Cody's bikes. Since he was home that meant it was time to catch up. They would be spending all day in meetings while Jason got up to speed and he brought everyone else up to speed on South America.

He hated meetings, his time would be better spent taking an engine apart or taking out an enemy. He wasn't an office kind of guy. No matter how much Sonny wanted him to be. He wondered why Sonny was pushing so hard for him to step up and be a boss. True the territory they controlled had doubled in size but Sonny was handling it fine.

Heading up he stuck his head in the reception area outside Sonny's office to offer a quick hello to the new girl only to find the space empty. "She's setting up the conference room." Offered a voice from behind him, Jason had a half-smile on his face when he turned around.

"Francis. How are you?" Jason really liked and respected Francis. The older man had trained him when he first came into the business.

"I'm good, come over to my office." Francis was the head of security for Corinthos Morgan. He spent more time in all the territories than anyone else. They had also spent time together recently in South America, although Francis didn't mention Elizabeth at all. "Want some coffee." He pointed to the machine. Once Jason was seated he started. "Sonny told you about Elizabeth?"

"He said she was very good at her job." Jason hesitated before speaking again. "Johnny said she was hot."

Francis rolled his eyes. He was going to kill O'Brien one of these days. "She's a good girl. You'll like her. But there are a couple of things you should know before you meet her." They had learned the hard way and Francis didn't want to put her through that again.

"Like what?" Jason had spent entirely too much time wondering about this woman last night. He'd never even seen her and he was already having trouble getting her out of his mind.

"You can't touch her without her permission. Not even casually." Francis started with the big one. They tended to be a touchy feely group always pushing and hugging each other, not so much Jason, but he should be warned.

"You giving me the sexual harassment talk." Jason knew what the word no meant.

"Not even close. She doesn't like to be touched unless she knows you well or she knows it's about to happen. You also need to prepare yourself for the fact that until she gets to know you she's going to be afraid of you." Francis watched Jason's reaction closely.

"What happened to her?" Jason felt this odd surge of protectiveness. Like he wanted to go out and beat the hell out of someone. It's was strange to feel that in connection to someone he'd never even met.

"We don't know. She holds her own here, and no one makes a big deal out of it when she gets nervous but most of us scare the hell out of her regularly." It was clear that Francis didn't like that. "Whatever it was didn't come up in her background check." They both knew from personal experience that lots of crimes went unreported.

Jason was frowning. For Francis to feel the need to warn him showed how protective he felt toward their newest employee. "I'll be careful."

"Not too careful. It's important to her that she stands tall. She's a survivor Jason respect that." Francis told his friend knowing he would get it.

"How did she handle getting hit on by Johnny." Jason was curious if she slapped him.

"She laughed. I don't think she thought that he or Max were serious when they asked her out. She doesn't get her own appeal." But Francis was already thinking that Jason might. This would be interesting because Jason was the prototype bad boy while Elizabeth all but screamed good girl. Sonny was already thinking the same thing. "We should get to board room."

* * *

Everything was set up including a plate of the best brownies Jason had ever eaten in his life. Sonny, who had two in front of him knowing they would go fast, informed his partner that Elizabeth made them. She often made treats for the meetings.

They got started passing out papers, looking at pie charts and reading graphs. At eleven there was a soft knock on the door and Sonny shouted come in. The guys all stood already knowing who was on the other side, Jason followed suit. He figured it was Elizabeth, but he still wasn't ready for his reaction to her. She stepped in the room and Jason's only thought was 'Oh shit, I'm in trouble.'


	2. Chapter 2

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 2

Beautiful. That was the only word in his mind. She was beautiful. Classically so. Alabaster skin, long curly brown hair, and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen in his life. Then his eyes fell on her lips and he almost groaned. Plump and shiny. He just bet they were soft as well.

"Stop staring." Francis leaned over and whispered to Jason. The blonde enforcer hadn't looked away from Elizabeth since she walked into the room. If Francis wasn't so worried about the young woman getting spooked he would be laughing. Jason looked like he'd been pole axed.

"What?" Jason said to his friend still looking at the petite brunette. He was unable to look anywhere else.

"You are staring at Elizabeth, stop it." Francis repeated still trying not to laugh.

From the moment he met her Francis thought she would be perfect for Jason. He couldn't come up with any concrete reasons why but he just knew that she was what the other man needed. He also had a strong feeling that she needed Jason just as much. Playing matchmaker wasn't his thing, but for these two he just might give it a try. Of course based on Jason's reaction it might not be necessary.

"Elizabeth, let me introduce you to Jason." Sonny said smiling and clapping his partner on the back. He carefully watched the interaction between them hoping to see some sort of spark. Of course these two both held emotions close so odds were he wouldn't get anything but a guy could hope.

Keeping Francis's words in mind Jason didn't offer her his hand but instead nodded in her direction. "Elizabeth."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Morgan." She said giving him a small smile. Of course Elizabeth had heard his name mentioned by the guys but she wasn't all prepared for how meeting him made her feel. She was trying not to stare but the man was gorgeous. However it wasn't just that. For some reason she wasn't feeling nervous around him. She never felt at ease around men she didn't know but with him she didn't feel the need to guard herself. It was kind of odd yet at the same time really nice.

When he looked directly at her Elizabeth's attention was immediately focused on his eyes. She'd only ever seen eyes that color once before. "I hope you won't think me forward for asking this but are you related to Lila Quartermaine?"

Sonny and Francis both looked at each other before looking away. She'd said more to Jason at this first meeting then she had to any of them during her first month working here. All they usually got was a good morning or an answer to a direct question. Even now she rarely started a conversation. Yeah this was looking like it stood a chance of actually working.

"You can call me Jason. Lila is my Grandmother." Jason said smiling he loved his Grandmother more than anyone else in the world. "How did you know?"

"Your eyes." Elizabeth said giving him a wide smile. "I have tea with her regularly she's a wonderful woman."

"How do you know her?" Jason didn't recall his Grandmother mentioning Elizabeth.

"I'm Audrey Hardy's granddaughter." Elizabeth said with no small amount of pride, she loved her Grandmother.

Jason shifted through the names in his memory. Audrey and his Grandmother had been friends since they were both young married women. The other woman had recently been diagnosed with a blood cancer, he couldn't remember which one. Lila had mentioned that none of Audrey's children could be bothered to help but that her granddaughter was doing all she could. Instantly his respect for Elizabeth Webber tripled. "I'm sorry to hear about your Grandmother's illness. If you need anything let me know."

"I will Mr. Morgan thank you. What would you like from Kelly's for lunch?" She held up her note pad and tried not to blush.

* * *

Elizabeth was happy to escape the warehouse for a bit. She needed the fresh air she would get during her walk to the diner to pick up the lunch order. She still was trying to make sense of her reaction to meeting Jason Morgan. The man was enough to make a girl think about dating. Particularly this girl. She hadn't been on a date in years and just this morning if asked she wouldn't have said the urge was not present. Now, well now she was giving it a lot of thought.

That was as far as it would go. Thinking about it and maybe fantasizing about it, but it wouldn't actually happen. She just didn't feel she was ready. She was beginning to worry that she'd never be ready. Her therapist said it was only a matter of time, but her therapist also had a Tinker Bell tattoo on her right ankle. So it was clear she believed in fairy tales.

Did it even matter if she was fantasizing about dating Jason? There wasn't the slightest indication that Jason was interested in her in that way. They'd only met for the first time an hour ago. In fact from what she'd heard he probably wouldn't be interested in her in that way. His reputation was as bad as Johnny's and it was said that Jason preferred blondes. Which was the story of her life, her sister Sarah was a blonde and all the boys preferred her.

If she was thinking about dating she should really try a more just getting back on the bike friendly model. Someone a bit less intense. Nadine had been trying to fix her up with Matt Hunter, a doctor over at the hospital, for the last few months. He seemed nice but meeting him hadn't made her tingle like meeting Jason had. Wait did she just say that Jason made her tingle? What was that about?

Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder if she picked Jason because he was so far out of her league. If she chose a guy she couldn't have then she could say oh well I tried but it didn't work. More thought on this was definitely required.

Entering Kelly's Elizabeth waved to Penny who was behind the counter. "Your order is being wrapped right now." They never kept Sonny waiting. "Anything good going on in your world?"

"Nada, how about you? Any hot new romances to report?" Elizabeth enjoyed these five-minute gossip sessions.

"Unfortunately not, but a girl is lost without hope. That Jesse Matthews is a possibility." Penny said smiling as she handed over the bag the cook gave her. "You need to introduce me to one of the guys you work with. If I worked with that many hot guys I wouldn't be able to concentrate." Both women laughed. Just because Elizabeth didn't want to date any of them didn't mean she was blind.

"Well you let me know which one you want and I'll see what I can do." Elizabeth said hoping the other woman didn't say Jason.

"Really? Cody Paul is pretty hot. He comes in on Saturday mornings after his run. Rawr." Penny said making claws and bobbing her eyebrows.

"I'll keep my ear to the ground and let you know if he's single." Elizabeth signed the bill since they had an account at the diner. "I'll see you next week." She waved as she headed back to the warehouse. By the time she got there the guys should be ready to break for lunch.

* * *

Jason watched as she handed out sandwiches, refreshed the coffee urns and brought out another plate of snacks. This time it was cookies, Snicker doodles that were requested by Milo. 'Why the hell can't I look away?' He asked himself. Since she'd walked back into the conference room he hadn't looked anywhere else. Hell, he didn't think he could look anywhere else. She was just so graceful and light and man he was in more trouble than he first suspected.

* * *

Just as she was leaving she walked over to Francis and leaning down whispered in his ear. "Frannie do you think you could come change the locks on my apartment door sometime this week?"

"Is there a problem?" Francis asked frowning.

"No problem." She was chewing on her bottom lip while she answered. The guys all knew that meant she was nervous. She always got nervous when she asked one of them for help. It was like she fully expected them to say no. "I would just feel better with a stronger lock."

"Sure thing Lizbits, I'll pick one up." He told her giving her a smile.

"Thanks Frannie. I'll give you the money when you come over." She said smiling back.

When she left the room it was Max who spoke up. "She wants you to change the locks?"

Francis nodded. He didn't think she realized how well sound traveled in this room. "It's not an unusual request, she does live alone."

"Last week she asked me about security systems for apartments. More specifically ones that will contact the police department." Renaldo volunteered from down the table.

"I swapped out the locks on her window the week before last." Milo added to the conversation.

"Is someone bothering her?" Sonny asked. They wouldn't tolerate her being harassed.

"I'll find out when I switch out the locks." Francis noted that the other repair took place while he was out-of-town. He worried about both Diane and Elizabeth when he had to leave on business. Diane had finally agreed to move in with him and they were going to be living in penthouse four at the Towers. That left the other penthouse vacant and everyone knew that Sonny was saving it for Jason. "Are there any vacant units at the Towers, other than penthouse two?"

"She won't move in until her lease is up on the place she lives in now. I already offered." Most of the guys who worked for them lived in the Towers low-cost housing was a perk of the job. As Sonny's assistant she would get a unit at no cost. "I have unit fourteen oh one ear marked for her when she's ready." Sonny told the room. They took care of their own.

"She live in a bad neighborhood?" Jason asked.

Sonny tried not to grin at Jason's concern. Normally Jason didn't take part in conversations. It wasn't that he was being rude, he just wasn't overly talkative. "It's okay. Lots of young single people. Not a lot of major crime activity, but she's tiny." And if you touched her she panicked which didn't put her in a great position to defend herself. "Without a weapon or extensive training she isn't taking anyone out."

"Has anyone offered to work with her?" Jason asked looking around the table.

"We make her uncomfortable I think the last thing she wants is any of us grabbing her." Milo pointed out. "I run with her most mornings, she's fast if nothing else."

"Sonny why don't you talk to her? See what you can set up?" Because if someone hurt her Jason was going to kill them it was as simple and as complicated as that.

"I'll ask tomorrow." Sonny said. Looking up at Francis he could tell they were both thinking the same thing. That didn't take long at all. Now all they had to do was figure out what was up with Elizabeth.

* * *

She ran from the warehouse mumbling under her breath about not watching the time. This was the last thing that she wanted to be late for. Her Gram wouldn't care. Having worked at General Hospital for over thirty years she had plenty of people to keep her company until Elizabeth arrived. But it was her Gram that had kept her sane during the darkest period of her life so the least she could do was arrive on time to hold her hand while she underwent her chemo.

Even though she was rushing Elizabeth made sure to check the back seat of her car before opening the door and sliding behind the wheel. Rubbing the dashboard for luck she put her key in the ignition and turned it. Nothing. "No. Please not today. Today I need you to behave. You can have a tantrum tomorrow I promise just right now please start." The car was old. It had been her Gram's before Elizabeth got it. With all the bills she had a new car wasn't an option. Sonny had offered her a company car but she didn't feel comfortable driving those big SUV's.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and prayed really hard. Pumping the gas she tried again with the same result. "Oh come on." Elizabeth said smacking the steering wheel. Getting out she mentally reviewed the bus schedules. She wouldn't make it to the corner on time. With no choice left Elizabeth threw her purse over her shoulder and ran from the parking lot.

* * *

"Look." Johnny said as the group walked out of the warehouse.

"Not again." Francis just shook his head in disgust before pulling out his phone. "Elizabeth call me."

"What?" Jason asked his two friends the three of them were heading to Francis's house to set up for poker. Some of the other guys would be over later.

"That piece of shit is Elizabeth's car." Johnny dreamed of stealing the car, driving it to a lonely stretch of road and taking a bat to it. It was a disgrace to the fine history of automobiles.

"How old is it?" Jason asked as he walked around the car.

"About twenty-five years." Francis filled in. "It was her Grandfather's, when he died her Grandmother drove it, when she got sick Elizabeth took it. She only drives it on days that her Gram is getting chemo, so she can take Audrey back home."

"They're close?" Jason asked, he wanted to ask his Grandmother about Elizabeth but Lila was sharp and would guess why he was asking. Since he was still sorting through his own emotions he wasn't ready to defend them to someone else. Jason Morgan did not believe in love at first sight, but even he couldn't deny that he had felt something the instant he set eyes on Elizabeth.

"If you ask Liz about her family, that's who she'll talk about. She never mentions the rest of them." Johnny told his friend.

"Come on we'll get everything set up at my place." It was the last time he was hosting in his old apartment. The next time it would be in the home he shared with Diane. Francis had waited a long time to start a relationship, but his lady was definitely worth it. "When she calls I'll find out when Audrey will be done and I'll go run them home."

Johnny and Jason headed for their bikes while Francis went to his car.

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	3. Chapter 3

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

I was asked in a review if I'd ever posted elsewhere. I was posting my other story on Beautiful Memoirs, but the site was disabled.

* * *

Chapter 3

Elizabeth was out of breath by the time she got to the hospital. She had to take a moment in the hall outside the treatment room before walking in. Her Gram was hooked up to the machine that pumped in the medicine that fought her disease, but still she gave her granddaughter a big smile. "Elizabeth, you came."

"Of course I came Gram, where else would I be?" Elizabeth sat down and pulled out the magazines she'd purchased for her Grandmother. "I got these for you." There was still another four hours to go so that was plenty of time to read them if she wanted.

"You could be out with your friends, like most girls your age." Audrey didn't push her granddaughter to date, but she should at least have some kind of a social life. "I don't expect you to come sit with me every week."

"I love you Gram, and if you are here, then this is where I will be." Elizabeth told her ending the discussion. "I met Lila's grandson Jason today." She said changing topics.

"Where has he been all this time?" Audrey knew what the men her granddaughter worked for did, and it wasn't import coffee. She wasn't thrilled with their career choices since Elizabeth was around them so much, but all the men she had met so far were very nice. They had been extremely polite when they helped her move into the elder care facility after her house sold six months ago. Sonny Corinthos himself had told her that if she needed anything to call him directly.

Best of all they had simply folded Elizabeth into their family. If there was anyone who needed family it was her darling granddaughter. The Webbers had proved to be a disappointment when it came to caring for their youngest child.

Audrey had no idea why her son and daughter in law treated Elizabeth the way they did. From early childhood nothing their youngest child ever did was good enough. Audrey did her best to make up for the love her granddaughter wasn't getting from her parents. Still the years of neglect had left there mark.

If Audrey wasn't mistaken she detected something new in Elizabeth's voice when she mentioned Jason. Lila's grandson had suffered a horrendous head injury a few years back and it changed everything about him. While the rest of the family struggled to accept the new Jason; Lila had simply extended her love to him. She assured Audrey that Elizabeth would be safe with him and if they were very lucky, they might even get a marriage out of the deal. Lila believed Elizabeth was perfect for Jason.

"I have no idea. He just showed up to work today." Elizabeth told her Grandmother.

"What's he like?" Audrey hadn't met this new Jason.

"He was very nice he said that he was sorry to hear that you were ill." Elizabeth was trying to keep her voice neutral and not give away the crush that she was fast developing. Despite telling herself several times that he was out of her league she just couldn't seem to stop thinking about Jason Morgan.

"Well I'm sure that he'll be just as nice to you as everyone else has been." Audrey was not fooled for a moment. Her granddaughter was interested and it made her want to get up and do a happy dance. Maybe Elizabeth was coming out of the deep freeze she'd been in for the last two years. Hopefully Jason was just what she needed.

* * *

They chatted for the rest of the treatment, and when it was time to leave, Elizabeth called a cab to get her Gram home. Once she was settled in for the night Elizabeth walked to her place. Inside her apartment she shoved a chair under the knob letting out the breath she'd been holding. Walking through the apartment she checked all the windows making sure they were locked.

Living alone was still new for her. She'd moved out of her Gram's house last year. Her therapist had recommended the move to help Elizabeth rebuild her independence. She hadn't expected the rents to be so high and with the bulk of her money going to help her Gram with the bills her medical insurance didn't cover Elizabeth hadn't been able to afford something in a really good neighborhood.

Instead she'd gotten a small apartment in a decent neighborhood. She'd already been living here when she started working for Sonny. When her lease was up in a few months she might consider asking if there was a vacant unit in the Towers. If there was she might move there. Being surrounded by all those guys might be a bit hard on her nerves but Frannie would be there as would Milo, Johnny, Max and Cody. So she should be okay. It would be a challenge but Elizabeth thought she was ready.

Physically she was completely healed, mentally she'd bounced back, but emotionally Elizabeth was still a wreck. The fear sometimes left her paralyzed, she still had panic attacks from time to time and then there was the whole touching thing. Her therapist said it was called Chiraptophobia and that in time Elizabeth would move past it. She hoped so. It was hard when she had days where people couldn't touch her.

* * *

After getting a shower she connected her phone to the charger and it beeped. Looking at the call log she groaned. Frannie was going to kill her. He'd called eight times and since her phone was off she'd missed them all. Taking a deep breath she dialed her friend. "Hi Frannie."

"Where are you?" He asked throwing down his cards.

"I'm home, I'm sorry I forgot to turn my phone back on when I left the hospital." Elizabeth simply waited for the lecture to start. Growing up she had wished that her big brother took more of an interest in her life. Now that she had Frannie, it made her even sadder that Steven didn't.

"Did you take a cab home?" He asked rising from the table. The other guys were no longer playing but instead were watching Francis.

"No, I walked." There was no point in lying she was lousy at it.

"Elizabeth, you walked three miles at night with your phone off. What were you thinking?" Francis was going to strangle her.

"I'm sorry Francis I know better. I came straight home." Elizabeth knew that he worried about her. "I didn't walk through the park." She told him.

"Marco towed your car to the garage he'll take a look at it tomorrow." Francis told her starting to relax now that he knew she was okay. "I will be by at eight to pick you up."

"Yes, Frannie." She rolled her eyes even as she smiled. It was a ten minute walk to the warehouse. "I'll be waiting. Inside." She said before he could.

"See you then." Ending the call Francis sat back at the table. "That girl is going to put me in jail."

"She's too independent for her own good." Cody worried about her like everyone else. "She should have called one of us to come get her and her Grandmother."

"She's scared." Milo informed the room. Next to Francis he spent the most time with Elizabeth. Every morning at six thirty they ran around the reservoir.

"Of what?" Johnny asked curious. "Aside from us." He added with a frown, he did not like having a woman afraid of him.

"She's scared that we will send her packing. Her Grandmother has been the only constant in her life. The only person who loved her for who she is without telling her she needs to change. Elizabeth is waiting for us to find her lacking and walk away." Milo saw that everyone in the room was watching him.

"How the hell do you know all that?" Francis asked looking at the younger Giambetti brother with new found respect.

"My girlfriend and Elizabeth are friends. They talk about feelings and stuff all the time. I heard her tell Maxie that eventually she'll do something and we will decide that she's not worth our time. She's terrified that when her Grandmother dies she's going to be alone. The rest of her family doesn't even acknowledge her, although I don't know why." Milo further explained. "Us, her friends and her Gram is all she has."

"Is that why she won't let Sonny have Diane break the lease on her apartment?" Cody asked Milo.

"I think so." The youngest of the group said to the rest of the guys. "I know at one point she thought that if she lived in the Towers when Sonny finally realized he could have someone better as his assistant she'd lose her job and her home. It's what she learned growing up I think. She tries not to rely on people so that she doesn't get hurt."

"Do you know about the touching?" Johnny asked his friend.

"No, but I know she lets Maxie and the other girls from the hospital who hang out in that group touch her most of the time, but not always. Not any of the guys or any of us." Milo said realizing the frowns that were evident around the table was also on his face.

"That leaves a really bad taste in my mouth." Max admitted to the group. They could all think of a reason she would be like that.

"It's time to drop the subject." Jason finally spoke. "If she wants us to know she'll tell us. We don't need to violate her privacy by sitting around talking about her." That didn't stop his brain from connecting the rather large dots. However as someone who valued his privacy he wasn't going to let them dissect her life any further.

But he did make a vow to himself that he would be there for her in whatever capacity she would let him. He'd be her friend and maybe if he was patient enough he could be something more. Because whether he understood it or not he was already coming to care for Elizabeth Webber.

* * *

Sitting in his car Jason watched as a group of teenage boys walked down the street. They were all dressed similar, but not exactly alike. They didn't give off the feeling of being a gang, but he also got the impression that they weren't exactly angels. Most likely they were looking for a car to boost or strip. He wondered briefly if he gave them a couple hundred bucks would they take Elizabeth's car. According to Marco it was in the garage every other week.

Jason had been sitting in this exact same spot for two hours. After listening to the guys discuss Elizabeth both at lunch and over poker he found himself curious as to what her neighborhood was like. He knew that Francis had done exactly what he was now doing. You could tell a lot about a place by what happened late at night.

He wondered if Francis reached the same conclusion. Jason did not like Elizabeth living here. It was an up and coming neighborhood, but it was still on the wrong side of bad. Like Sonny had said there wasn't a lot of major crimes, but muggings were not uncommon. With one bar on each corner there were also too many drunks. What bothered him the most though, was that he could be here for so long and no one had noticed. Or if they had they hadn't called the cops.

It did not sit well with him that he had no right to say anything about her choice of neighborhood. Right now he was just her boss, the guy who'd been gone for all the time she'd worked for him so far. Starting tomorrow he planned on working to change that, but for tonight he was going to stay here and keep watch.

* * *

The next morning Elizabeth was standing in the foyer of her building waiting for Francis to pull up. He would be easy to spot since he drove a company car. He'd tried to teach her to handle it and Marco had needed to get out the sander. She had apologized repeatedly and offered to pay for the damage. Sonny had just told her not to worry about it. Since then she'd refused anymore driving lessons.

She leaned against the door and smiled. This was a great morning. One of the best she'd had in a really long time. Last night she'd slept like a log. For her that was extremely unusual, she almost always had trouble falling asleep she even still had the occasional nightmare. Not last night. She'd felt so peaceful and safe that she just drifted off and slept through the night. It felt almost like someone was watching over her.

When the large car pulled up Elizabeth opened the front door and ran down the steps. She reached the side of the car just as Francis opened the door. Once he was behind the wheel again he spoke. "You should wait for me to come up."

"I seriously doubt I'll be mugged between the front door and the car Frannie." Elizabeth said settling in for the short ride. It amazed her how protective he was. "How is Diane?"

"She's good, she wants to know if you'd like to go shopping this weekend." His girlfriend's hobby was shopping. Since she worked hard for every dime she made he didn't feel it was his place to tell her what to do with it.

"I'll call her. I think shopping with me is driving her crazy." Elizabeth enjoyed getting out and spending time with Diane. The woman was nuts and more than a little outrageous. However since her budget was so tight Elizabeth rarely purchased anything.

"She did mention that you never get anything. You know if you need something you can come to me." He knew that even though Sonny paid her really well things were tight. She was too young to have to be worrying about pinching pennies. She shouldn't have to take care of her Grandmother all on her own.

"I have everything I need Frannie. I'm pretty low maintenance, but thanks." She did have everything she needed. Food, clothing and shelter all the basic necessities. It was the wants Elizabeth struggled with. Not since her Grandmother had gotten ill, had she been able to indulge her love of painting. The supplies were simply too expensive.

"Still just remember that I'm here. Okay?" Francis couldn't help worrying about her.

"You are the best big brother a girl could want." She said giving him a big smile. "When are you heading out again?"

"Next week, I have to go to the casino." Sonny and Jason owned a resort on the island of Puerto Rico. At least once a month Francis flew down to check on security. "You should tell Sonny you want to visit some time. As his assistant you'll be fawned over." She could use a vacation.

"Maybe the next time he goes he'll take me with him." Elizabeth heard the guys talk about spending time at the places their bosses owned. Sonny and Jason were very generous to the people who worked for them. Free use of their properties during vacations was common. She didn't feel comfortable asking. Maybe when she'd worked for them for a few years she might feel different.

"Maybe." If things shook out the way Francis hoped Sonny would not be taking Elizabeth anywhere. Having slept with one of Jason's girlfriends the other man would be wise to tread lightly with any others. "I should be able to pick up the lock today."

"Okay. Thanks." They arrived at the warehouse and Elizabeth waited patiently for Francis to come open her door. The guys were all very old fashioned in how they treated her. Manners were a must.

When Francis walked around the car he noticed that Jason's Harley was parked down the lot. Since the blonde enforcer normally avoided the warehouse whenever possible it shouldn't be there. Sonny could have called Jason over; somehow Francis didn't think he had. Nope, Francis suspected that the bike would be a common sight for the next few weeks minimum.

"Nice bike." Elizabeth noticed where Francis was looking. "That isn't Cody's or Johnny's is it?"

"No that one belongs to Jason." Francis explained as they walked through the building.

"I thought he didn't work from the warehouse. Sonny mentioned that Jason never uses his office." Elizabeth tried to ignore the butterflies that were kicking up in her stomach at the mention of her boss. She was glad that she was wearing a dress today. It was unusual for her, but she was feeling so great when she woke up that she'd decided to go for it. She couldn't help but hope that maybe Jason would notice.

"He usually works out of the garage. Jason likes to work with his hands, though he's really smart." Francis took the opportunity to up sell his friend. "I guess he needs to do some things here with Sonny, most likely due to how long he was away."

When they reached the door of Sonny's outer office, Francis told Elizabeth he'd see her later in the day and while she went to her desk he went across the hall to his office.

* * *

Francis waited until Elizabeth went to lunch before coming across the hall. Walking into Sonny's office he closed the door. "Jason's still here."

The mob boss looked up and smiled. "I know. He mentioned that he'll be here all week catching up on paperwork." Paperwork he normally just did at the garage.

"All week huh?" Francis said starting to grin. "Damn, I can't believe it's actually working."

"Don't get overly excited yet, we still don't know if she's going to let him get close." Sonny said hoping Elizabeth would be open to at least trying something with Jason.

"How did you know?" Francis asked really curious. It wasn't like Sonny regularly played cupid.

"I didn't, Lila Quartermaine did. She sent Elizabeth in to apply for the job and called me asking that I give her a shot. More importantly that I make sure that Elizabeth was still working here when Jason arrived." Sonny confessed to the other man.

"Lila's a smart woman." Francis and all the guys liked Jason's Grandmother.

"You noticed I did what she asked." Sonny often had tea with the older woman mostly to annoy her husband who couldn't stand him. "I think we just need to give them space."

"I think you're right." Francis said smiling. "How long do think it will take?"

"Depends on how hard she makes him work." Sonny said laughing.

"He's never had to wait for a woman before. It'll be good for him." Francis agreed laughing too. The next few months would be interesting if nothing else.

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews, the favorites and the follows. I try to send a personal thank you to everyone if I missed you I'm sorry. Also to my guest reviewers thank you so much!


	4. Chapter 4

The show, characters and location are owned my ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Hi all! I wanted to say thank you for all the support so here is another update!

* * *

Chapter 4

It felt good to be on the bike riding with no particular destination in mind. It was a crisp clear night and the release of pushing his bike around the turns at full speed was necessary. Jason had spent the last three weeks working out of the warehouse and all the inactivity was getting to him. He wasn't used to sitting behind a desk all day. He didn't know how Sonny stood it. Still come Monday morning he would be right back at the warehouse.

It had taken all of the first week before he was able to talk to Elizabeth. Part of the delay was that Sonny kept her busy, really busy. Since she had a business degree she did a lot more than just answer the phone. The other part had been an unexpected case of nerves. Jason didn't normally get nervous around women. Hell he didn't normally get nervous ever. But whenever he went to talk to the petite brunette the words wouldn't come. Their first conversation was about the weather because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

She probably thought he was some type of moron. Or worse yet some sort of stalker since he seemed to spend way too much time just looking at her. He couldn't seem to help himself no matter how hard he tried. If she was anywhere near him, and he always knew when she was near, he had to look. The day she wore that dress he'd actually tripped over his own feet.

Week two went better. Not much but definitely better. He'd managed to have a few conversations with her, most of them work related. He also asked about her Grandmother a few times. It was going slow but it was going. Jason was getting frustrated and he could swear that some of the other guys were laughing at him. He hadn't seen anyone watching but he had the feeling they were.

At the beginning of this week he went to the garage, just to check in and see how things were going. Johnny just smirked and said fine before asking if Jason was returning to the warehouse. That was all the confirmation the enforcer needed. The guys knew what was up and were waiting for him to get shot down like the rest of them.

So Jason decided to spend the rest of the week at the garage just to shut them up but Elizabeth had shot that plan straight to hell by saying four words. On Tuesday he had gone to the warehouse to give some new orders to a few of the guys. Elizabeth had seen him and told him that she missed him yesterday. He'd ended up staying the entire day. That night in bed Jason finally admitted to himself that the whole just being friends for now plan was going to be harder than he ever anticipated.

With every passing day he wanted Elizabeth Webber more. It wasn't just lust either. Nope, this was something much stronger that had him heading into more dangerous and murky waters. Jason was almost positive that in three weeks he'd somehow managed to fall in love. It scared the crap out of him. He was not a man who moved quickly into anything. He tended to take his time and think long and hard before making a move. But not with Elizabeth. Everything was different with her.

Getting women into his bed was no problem. If he wanted a woman he almost always got her. It wasn't ego, it was simple fact. Woman liked him because he was rich and dangerous. Sex was easy, relationships he'd had no luck at so far. As Jason Morgan he'd had two long-term girlfriends and he wasn't on speaking terms with either of them anymore.

Robin Scorpio had made the 'me or the mob' ultimatum. He'd chosen the mob, and Carly had slept with Sonny because she felt Jason wasn't paying her enough attention. His intention was to take it slow with the next woman he committed to. Elizabeth had crushed that notion without even trying. She made him impatient. He wanted her and he wanted her now.

He needed to get his head straight, because if the last three weeks had shown him anything it was that Elizabeth Webber was a good girl, a relationship kind of girl. A you'd better call her after you took her to bed kind of girl. A take home to your mother kind of girl. But was she his kind of girl? Jason found himself hoping so.

* * *

Pulling up to Vista Pointe he dismounted and walked over to his favorite bench. Imagine his surprise to find Elizabeth sitting there. It was almost like he summoned her with his thoughts. Clearing his throat to alert her of his presence he slowly walked over. "Hey. What are you doing out here?" He didn't recall seeing her car in the parking lot.

"I went for a walk and this is where I ended up." Elizabeth had needed to clear her head. She hadn't meant to come all the way out here but she had. "Don't tell Frannie he'll kill me."

Jason just stood there for a minute watching her. There was something wrong. During his time at the warehouse he'd seen a lot of different sides to her because he'd been watching her pretty closely. She always tried to hide when something bothered her, but he could always tell. "That's a long walk from your apartment."

"I started at the hospital." Elizabeth told him. She wasn't surprised that he knew where she lived. She knew that he lived over Jake's. Information about him had been easy enough to get, even if she had to gather it slowly so as to not let anyone know why she wanted it. Over the last three weeks she'd learned a lot about him, mostly from Milo, Renaldo, Max and Cody. She had figured out it was best to not talk to Francis, Sonny or Johnny. Those three would almost certainly pick up on why she was asking. The last thing she wanted was Jason avoiding her because he was uncomfortable with the fact that she was developing feelings for him. Feelings she wanted him to return.

"Is your Grandmother okay?" He knew that Elizabeth spent a lot of time at the hospital due to Audrey's illness.

"Yeah, she didn't have an appointment today. I did." Elizabeth was tired and wasn't really watching what she was saying like she normally would. Plus Jason was just so easy to talk with most of the time. Some of the time when he turned those blue eyes on her she forgot her own name.

"Are - are you sick?" Jason felt his stomach drop at the thought.

"No, I just had an intense session with my therapist." Elizabeth was wrung out. They'd spent the hour arguing as her doctor tried to get her to agree to a new form of therapy. A more intense and direct path to curing her of her touch phobia.

"You see a therapist?" He hadn't known that.

"Come on Jason, I know that you've noticed I'm a bit weird. Actually that's not true I'm very weird." Elizabeth gave a bitter laugh. "I know Frannie told you I don't like to be touched."

"He wasn't gossiping." Jason said in defense of their mutual friend.

"I know. Frannie was trying to avoid me getting freaked out. He's also been super protective since my incident at the warehouse with Doug." Elizabeth looked up at Jason. "You can sit if you want." She scooted over to make room.

He sat down, but made sure he didn't sit too close. "Doug Wagner, the head of shipping." Jason hadn't seen Doug since his return. To be honest he didn't really pay much attention to the running of the warehouse.

"Former head of shipping. Sonny fired him." Elizabeth told Jason looking everywhere but at him.

"What did he do?" Jason asked softly.

"He grabbed my…bottom." Elizabeth said searching for a word that wouldn't embarrass them both. "Max found me crying in the storage closet."

Jason would have to talk to Sonny. There was no way Doug was still breathing, and if he was Jason would fix that. "Did he hurt you?"

"Scared me. I'm a bit of a whimp." Elizabeth admitted with no small amount of disgust. She used to be so brave and in one night everything changed. "I should have expected it I mean working with all those guys someone was bound to try. Not that I'm irresistible, but that's how guys are. I should have slapped him instead I panicked."

"You should not have expected it. He had no right to touch you. You know that right? That no one has the right to touch you without your permission." Jason told her turning to face her more fully. He was pissed that no one had told him about this. He watched as she just shrugged. They were silent for a minute. "How come you don't like to be touched?"

"Wow." She said laughing. "You go right for the jugular don't you."

"You don't get the answers you want if you don't ask the right questions." Jason did not believe in skirting the issue.

"What if I don't want to answer?" Elizabeth turned also so that she was facing him.

"You don't have to." Jason never wanted to make her feel pressured. "If you want to talk I'm here. I won't judge you."

She looked at him for a really long time like she was coming to some sort of decision. A voice inside her said that she could trust him. She opened her mouth to tell him why she was this way but at the last-minute stopped. She wasn't ready. Instead she said. "I should be getting back home." Rising she headed for the steps.

"Can you touch other people?" Jason asked her retreating back.

"What?" She said stopping and turning to face him once more.

"You don't like to be touched, because it causes…" He trailed off waiting for her to provide the answer as he rose slowly from the bench.

"Panic attacks." She filled in the blank.

"Okay." He'd have to look those up so he would know what to do if she had one when they were together. "Do you have a panic attack if you touch someone?" Someone in this case being him. He was deliberately keeping his inquiry vague because he didn't want her to know that he was aware that her touch issues were only with men. The last thing he wanted was for her to know that the guys had been talking about her. It wasn't malicious they were just worried. Still it might leave her feeling exposed.

Elizabeth was surprised by the question.

"Would you be willing to try and find out?" He asked taking a small step closer to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked cautiously. It suddenly occurred to her that she was out here all alone with a man she barely knew. Yes Frannie said he was okay, still there was no one but them here. And no one knew she was here at all.

He saw the exact moment she started getting afraid. The moment she realized they were all alone. Not sure what to do he simply stood still and waited for some indication of whether or not she was going to turn tail and run.

Elizabeth took a deep breath to keep the panic at bay. From what she had seen over the last three weeks Jason was a good guy. He hadn't ever done anything remotely threatening, had in fact gone out of his way to make sure he didn't scare her. Still the situation she found herself in was scary. She hadn't been alone with a guy at night since she was hurt. She was scared but at the same time there was a part of her that knew she could trust him. That part kept her from running.

"Elizabeth." Jason wanted her focused on him. "I'm going to reach into my pocket and get out my phone. Okay?" He wanted her to be aware of every move he was going to make. At her nod he pulled out the device and pushed a number on his speed dial. Since the phone was on speaker they both listened while it rang.

"Corelli." Francis answered with the standard greeting of just using his last name.

''Francis its Jason." The blonde enforcer never took his eyes off of Elizabeth.

"What's up?" It was after office hours but like doctors they were never really off.

"I'm out at Vista Pointe with Elizabeth, and I've done something to scare her." Jason told his friend watching as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Jason, do not make me have to kick your ass." Francis said clearly pissed. "What the fuck did you do?"

"She can hear you Francis so watch your language." Jason told the older man.

"Elizabeth, honey are you okay?" Despite Jason's reputation as being lethal Francis would take him apart if he did something stupid regarding Elizabeth.

"I-I'm okay I just got scared for a minute." She was doing better, the surprise of having Jason call Francis had pushed the fear aside. Fear that had been lessening on its own.

"You want me to come get you?" He was curled up with Diane but he'd come out if she needed him to.

"No, I'm fine, but thanks Frannie." Elizabeth nodded at Jason.

"Take me off the speaker Jason." The blonde did listening to Francis for a moment before hanging up.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said knowing why he did that.

"I don't ever want you to be afraid when you're with me." Jason meant every word of that sentence as well as what he said next. "Whatever it takes to make you comfortable we'll do."

"I never tried." Elizabeth said out of the blue. At his confused look she told him what she meant. "I've never tried touching someone to see what would happen."

"Would you like to try with me now? You could come over and put your arms around me, like a hug, I swear I won't touch you." Jason shoved his hands in his pockets.

Slowly she walked over and put her arms around his waist. He was warm even through the cotton of his t-shirt. Standing here like this she could hear his heartbeat under her ear and it was relaxing. Turning her head she inhaled and let his scent fill her nostrils. He smelled fresh and clean.

"Okay?" He croaked out. The second she had touched him he'd become painfully hard.

"Yes." She said in a voice filled with wonder.

"Can you hold me tighter?" The questions might seem odd but there was a point to them. When she complied he had to fight back a groan as she pressed herself against him. She fit like she was made just for him.

"Like this?" She asked not raising her head.

"Yeah that's perfect." They stood like that for a few minutes.

"Should I let go?" She asked surprised to find that she didn't want to.

"Yeah." He needed to get his blood flowing again before he passed out. "How did that feel?"

"Really great." She told him with a wide smile.

"Good, now that we know you can handle that. I can take you home on my bike." There was no way he was letting her walk back. If she hadn't been able to handle touching him he would have called for a car.

"Really?" She said happy, she would love to get on his bike.

"Really. You have to promise me that you won't let go. If you don't like it we won't do it again." He really wanted her to like it. He'd never had anyone on the back of his bike before but he already knew riding with her was going to be something he wanted to do often.

"I promise." She told him anxious to ride. "Can we go fast?"

"Yeah, let's go." She chatted all the way to the Harley and Jason couldn't stop smiling. At the bike he helped her put on and secure the helmet before swinging his long legs over the machine. Once she was ready they roared off into the night.

* * *

Thanks everyone for the reviews, the follows and the favorites. Even though this story is complete all your support is helping me on the story I'm currently writing.


	5. Chapter 5

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Because Liason102 asked me to update again here is another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

"So what do you think?" He asked wanting her opinion. Over the last two months they'd gotten a lot closer. His bike had turned out to be the ice breaker he needed. He took her out on a ride as many times a week as he could. They usually stopped somewhere to take a break and had some really good conversations.

Pretty much anything was open for discussion. They talked about his accident and how he had come to work for Sonny. They talked about how she never quite measured up to what her parents expected of her because she didn't want to be a doctor and how she wasn't close to her siblings. On one memorable occasion they had an argument over football when he learned she was a Broncos fan instead of a Giants fan. The only two things they didn't discuss were what he really did for a living and why she wouldn't let men touch her.

They weren't strictly friends any more, there was too large of an emotional attachment for that to be true. However they weren't dating either, but the seeds of something more were being planted. Jason really wanted those seeds to sprout soon.

"It's huge." She said being honest. "What are you going to do with all this space?"

"I have no idea." They were standing in the living room of penthouse two. Jason had picked up the keys yesterday from Sonny. It was time for him to get a place of his own. Somewhere Elizabeth could come visit and hang out. It only took one time at Jake's for him to realize she couldn't visit him there. Too many men had looked her over for his liking. Some asshole had hit on her, and it left her shaking. Jason would have ended up in jail if Johnny and Cody hadn't been there as well. Living across from Francis seemed like an ideal solution to the problem. "Maybe with furniture it won't seem so large."

"You'd need an awful lot of furniture." She said trying to envision what he might do with the space.

"If you don't like it you can say so." He'd just return the keys and look into getting something else. She had to like the space otherwise there was no point in getting it.

"I do like it. I mean the view alone is stunning." From the windows you could see all of Port Charles. "And it has a terrace. While the weather is still nice you can sit out at night and see the stars." It was almost fall and in upstate New York the weather turned quickly. "This penthouse really is huge. You can fit my entire place in the kitchen." She said laughing.

"Your place isn't that small." He liked her apartment. It felt like a home.

"Are you going to paint or leave the walls white?" She asked trying to imagine how she would decorate the space if it were hers.

"I was kind of hoping you would do that for me? Pick out colors and furniture." He admitted almost shyly. "I'm not good with stuff like that and your place is really nice."

"You could hire a decorator." She told him trying not to blush at the idea that he trusted her enough to furnish his home for him. "I mean your girlfriend won't want to move into a place decorated by another woman."

"If I had a girlfriend that would be an issue, but since I don't it's not a problem." He really hoped that she was saying that because she wanted to know if he was seeing anyone. If she gave him the slightest clue she was interested he would be seeing her.

"You will at some point." Elizabeth countered it was only a matter of time before he found someone who interested him. When that happened he wouldn't be spending nearly as much time with her. She didn't like thinking about that at all. Elizabeth suspected that she no longer had a crush on Jason. She was pretty certain that what she was feeling was love. It let her feeling shaky and excited all at once.

"But I don't have one now. So what do you see? How would you decorate?" He asked getting them back on track.

"I don't know I'd have to think about it." Elizabeth admitted as she looked around.

"That's fine I'll call Wyndham's and tell them that you can use my account. You can go there and pick whatever you like." He said really liking how she looked standing here with him. He wanted her to be comfortable in his home.

"Aren't you going to come with me?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"No, I want to wait until you have it finished to see it." Jason wanted her to have free reign in her design. "How long will you need?"

"Depends on when you can get the painting done and how long it takes to get everything delivered." Elizabeth said already getting lost in her plans.

"The painters can be out tomorrow." Jason told her and laughed at her surprise. "The furniture can be delivered the day you pick it out. People don't generally keep me waiting."

"Okay then, I guess a week." Elizabeth was looking forward to crafting a space for him. Maybe he'd even invite her over sometime.

"Just make sure you get a big television." He told her.

"For football?" She teased knowing how much he loved the sport.

"Yeah, and we can watch movies." Jason had been over her place a few times to watch movies he wanted them to hang out here as well.

"I think I can manage that." Elizabeth told him smiling.

* * *

Walking around the penthouse she closely inspected the walls. The painting was done and it looked amazing. The company that Jason used had custom blended colors for her until she got the shades she was looking for and the results were perfect. She really thought he would love it.

Today the furniture was being delivered and by the time Jason arrived at four o'clock his home would be ready. A couple of times this week she had almost called everything off. Her nerves had gotten the best of her. She'd never decorated anyone's home other than hers, what if he hated it? But then she remembered that it was Jason, and that he wouldn't have asked if he didn't think she could do it.

At the knock on the door she opened it and was surprised to see Milo. "What's up?" She asked her friend.

"I'm here to stay with you." Milo told her stepping inside and looking around.

"I didn't want anyone to see it before Jason." She told him getting ready to make him leave.

"Jason doesn't want you here alone with the delivery guys." All morning men would be coming and going from the penthouse. "If Francis was home it would be one thing but he's not so you're stuck with me." Milo told her grinning.

"Um, okay." She had been nervous about the deliveries but she wasn't going to say anything. "But you can't send any hints to Jason."

"I'm not here to spy. Just to make sure no one bothers you." They'd all gotten the hint after Jason paid Doug Wagner a visit. Sonny had indeed simply fired him; Jason had removed him from the gene pool. Elizabeth was Jason's girl she just didn't know it yet. The guys were all enjoying the fact that Elizabeth simply hadn't fallen at Jason's feet. She had the big bad enforcer all twisted up and it was pretty funny to see.

"I like the color on the walls. What shade of blue is that?" Milo asked.

"It's not blue it's grey. I picked it because it's calming. Plus as a neutral it can easily be matched with other colors. Come on I'll show you the rest while we wait." Elizabeth was looking forward to another opinion.

* * *

"Seriously, you aren't going to let me in?" Jason asked Milo who was currently blocking the door.

"Elizabeth said four o'clock." Milo looked at his watch. "It's only three fifty seven."

"Move Milo." Jason ordered the young guard.

"No." Milo told his boss not backing down.

"Did I miss it?" Sonny asked stepping off the elevator. He'd been happy when Jason decided to move into the penthouse. It was more adult than living over a bar. He'd been thrilled when he learned that his partner had asked Elizabeth to decorate it. Anything that let them spent time together was a good thing. It was clear that the two were very close now but when Sonny asked Jason he would always state this his personal life wasn't up for discussion. The answer didn't surprise Sonny, it would be a long time before Jason allowed him that close again.

"If you mean Milo's imminent death then no." Max said as he shook his head. His little brother was going to be stuck doing night shift at the warehouse if he didn't move.

"Elizabeth is not going to be upset again today." Milo was not backing down.

"What do you mean again?" Jason asked stepping closer to the young guard.

"One of the things she ordered arrived broken and the guy who delivered it tried to give her a hard time. I stepped in and made sure he knew that it would be very bad for him if he made her cry." Milo may look young but he could be menacing when the occasion called for it. People rarely got the chance to underestimate him twice. "You don't get to upset her."

Jason had to respect that Milo was standing up to him on Elizabeth's behalf. After all he had sent the young guard here to watch out for her. Before they could go another round the door opened.

"Hi." Elizabeth was smiling, looking around she was surprised to see that Jason wasn't alone. Sonny, Johnny, Max, Cody, Renaldo and Marco were all with him. Too bad Frannie was away. "You ready?"

"Yeah." She looked so beautiful glowing with happiness. Even if he hated it he wasn't going to change a thing, because it was clear that she loved it. "I'm ready." He told her.

"Just Jason first." She said to the guys who all nodded. "Come on in." She stepped back to admit him.

* * *

Out in the hall the guys watched as Jason smiled and stepped into the penthouse. Elizabeth closed the door. "What do you think she did?" Cody asked the group.

"Milo was here all day we can just ask him." Sonny turned to the young guard.

"I'm not saying a word." Milo was hoping that Elizabeth would protect him.

Jason opened the door with widest smile any of them had ever seen on his face. "Come in."

"She got you a pool table." Johnny said grinning as he stepped inside. They would be spending a lot of time in Jason's place going forward.

"That's the first thing you notice." Elizabeth said planting her hands on her hips in annoyance. It had also been the first thing Jason noticed. She had painstakingly picked every piece of furniture in the place and he'd barely looked any further than the Brunswick table.

"I like the color on the walls. Going with grey was a bold but risky move." Sonny said looking around.

"Thank you Sonny. There's plenty of light so instead of the walls looking dirty they almost glow. It works really well with the black leather furniture I picked." Elizabeth had been very pleased with how the living room turned out. There wasn't a lot of furniture just the pool table, two couches with a coffee table between them and a dining room table that would most likely see more poker games than meals. Since this room alone was just over two thousand square feet there was still a lot of space to move around. She knew Jason wouldn't want to feel cramped.

Off the main room was an office for Jason, with burgundy walls and black furniture, the kitchen was black and white. Upstairs she had decorated the master bedroom in deep blue and dark grey, the blue reminded him of her eyes. She also decorated one of the spare bedrooms in brown and dark red. She told him that was in case someone needed to stay over after drinking too much. He had no intention of letting anyone but her use the room. Three bedrooms including the maid's suite off the kitchen remained empty.

"So what do you think?" She asked he still hadn't told her if he liked it. She was getting nervous waiting.

"I love it." He did it wasn't the least bit fussy or crowded. It reminded him of her place but with more subdued colors. It was somewhere he would look forward to coming home to. "You like it too right?" That was all he really cared about.

"I do." It was masculine, but not overly so. She could be comfortable here. "The thing I regret is not being about to figure out where to put a proper poker table like the one Sonny has." She knew about the table because Sonny had asked her to drop off the order form for him one day on her way home. "If you want you could turn the maid's room into a poker room." Why hadn't she thought of that sooner?

"No, I want to leave that empty for now." He had plans for it. "This is perfect Elizabeth. You did an amazing job." Jason was looking forward to having her over without everyone else around.

She was so happy with the praise that she walked over and wrapped her arms around him. Shoving his hands in his pockets he let her give him a hug. When she let go and they looked up everyone else was staring at them. It was strange enough to see Jason getting hugged, he was not one for public displays of affection, but to see Elizabeth hugging him was stunning.

"What?" Jason said glaring at his friends. They got the message and looked away.

"Sorry. I got carried away." Elizabeth hadn't meant to embarrass him.

"Nothing to be sorry for. Okay everyone tours over." Jason walked to the door holding it open.

"But we haven't seen upstairs." Johnny said to be difficult.

"And you aren't going to." Jason didn't care that he was being rude.

"Fine, but I want to talk to you about doing my place." Johnny said to Elizabeth, Jason's house looked really nice.

"You can talk to her later." Jason said slamming the door in Johnny's face. "So what can I do to say thank you?" He asked turning back to Elizabeth smiling.

"Nothing Jason, it was a lot of fun. I've never been able to walk into a store and buy anything I wanted." Elizabeth said walking over to the couch and sitting down. "Come try it out."

Jason sat down and sighed. It was really comfortable, and it was long enough for him to sleep on while watching sports. They were quiet for a while and he simply enjoyed looking at her. For the last several weeks something had been on her mind he was hoping that she would tell him what it was. "You can tell me or not." He said to her.

"Tell you what?" She asked watching him sink into the chair.

"What's been bothering you. Is it your Gram?" The older woman had been fighting off an infection.

"No she's doing better. My doctor finally wore me down on the therapy she's been wanting me to try." Elizabeth told him scooting a little closer.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" He asked looking at her.

"You don't even know what it is." She pointed out to him.

"But I know it makes you uneasy. Don't let her talk you into anything." Jason just wanted Elizabeth happy.

"Actually I was kind of hoping you would help me. I need a partner to do it and you're the only one I'd even think of asking. You would have to come to the office with me the first time in case I freak out. I'm pretty sure I'm going to freak out." Elizabeth was freaking out just thinking about it.

"Take a deep breath." Jason said in a soothing tone. Only once while with him had she had a panic attack that he couldn't stop. "In and out slow." He watched as she did it several times.

"Thanks." Elizabeth hated that she still had the occasional attack.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked more than willing to help.

"I need you to touch me." Elizabeth said trying not blush.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the favorites and the follows. You guys are awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

I'm not a doctor, nor do I play one on TV. What happens below is based very loosely on some information I found on the internet.

Dr. Franklin is an original creation.

* * *

Chapter 6

Since she had mentioned what kind of help she wanted Jason hadn't been able to think of anything but this upcoming appointment with Elizabeth's therapist. He was going to get to touch her. He was going to get a chance to put his hands on her body. He was going to be touching her, hopefully a lot. He had no idea if this was going to help her but he couldn't wait to give it a try.

Right now Elizabeth was in with her doctor and he was waiting in the reception area. He'd been told how to dress for this appointment and had done as instructed. Under his ever-present jacket he was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt because the doctor wanted Elizabeth to be able to touch him too. After he'd gotten that phone call this morning he was even more eager to help her than ever.

"Mr. Morgan." Dr. Franklin called out. Jason stood and walked into the office. "Thank you for coming."

"Sure." He was not a fan of doctors but according to Elizabeth her therapist was okay. "Where is Elizabeth?" Looking around he didn't see her.

"In my private bathroom getting changed." She gave Jason the once over. This was the man who had dominated Elizabeth's sessions for the last eight weeks. She did talk of other men. Sonny, Francis and some of her other co-workers were often discussed in their sessions. But it was clear from her tone that Jason meant a lot more to her. She didn't see him as a friend or surrogate family member. Elizabeth saw Jason as man, one who stirred up a lot of emotions. He was the reason the doctor pushed so hard for her patient to try this therapy. Now that he was here Dr. Franklin had to commend her patient on her excellent taste. "Can I take your jacket?"

Jason shrugged out of the garment and handed it over. He took a seat in front of the doctor's desk.

"Elizabeth said that you are pretty quiet by nature, and that's fine I don't expect there will be a need for you to do much talking. I'll guide you this first time and if both of you are comfortable you can do this on your own." Dr. Franklin sat behind her desk. "Do you have any questions for me about what we are going to do tonight?"

Jason looked toward the bathroom and then looked back at the doctor trying to figure out how to ask what he wanted to know. "When I get near Elizabeth, I um…how do I handle it if…" He was an adult he shouldn't be embarrassed by how his body responded to Elizabeth. "I don't want to scare her." That was all it came down to. He was already hard, and that wasn't going to be changing anytime soon. He would rather be uncomfortable telling this woman he didn't know something very personal than to harm Elizabeth.

"I can give you a pillow." Dr. Franklin had the distinct pleasure of watching Jason turn bright red. "Elizabeth, are you ready?" The doctor called out.

Instead of answering Elizabeth came out of the bathroom. Jason stood, having had that ingrained in him by Sonny, and smiled at her. She was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt similar to the one he had on. The only difference was hers showed about two inches of her belly. She was standing across the room with a pretty pink blush on her cheeks and chewing her bottom lip. He was going to need that pillow and possibly some ice water.

"Okay let's get started. Jason if you would come with me." He tore his eyes from Elizabeth and walked over to where the doctor was standing. I'm going to have you sit here on the floor with your back against the wall. Extend your legs for me so that Elizabeth can sit between them." When Jason did as instructed she nodded. "Elizabeth please come join us."

Elizabeth walked over and stood facing Jason. She was nervous about doing this but she was also really excited. She wanted to know how it felt to have Jason's hands on her skin.

"Okay Elizabeth I want you to sit down and when you're ready scoot back until you're resting against the pillow." The doctor instructed as she dropped the promised pillow between them.

Elizabeth sat down and telling herself that she was safe with Jason slid back.

"Very good. Now let's first start with having Jason hold you. Not too tight." The doctor instructed.

Nodding, Jason slowly brought his arms up and closed them around Elizabeth. Instantly her breathing increased. Without waiting for the doctor Jason started talking. "It's okay Elizabeth it's just me. It's Jason and I won't ever hurt you. Take a deep breath in and let it out slow. With me." Together they breathed slow and deep until she was calm.

Dr. Franklin was impressed. Jason seemed to know just what to do for Elizabeth. Clearly her patient was not the only one paying attention these last two months. "Very good. Now, let's try some basic touching. Jason you may touch any of Elizabeth's skin that is exposed. Anything covered is off-limits. Alright?"

Again Jason nodded. "Is it okay for me to touch you?" He asked wanting her permission before they proceeded.

"You'll stop if say so?" She asked, hating that she needed to.

"I promise I'll stop if you say so. All you ever have to say is no." He swore to her looking into her eyes. Wanting her to see that he was being honest with her.

She nodded.

"I need you to say the words Bess." He didn't know where the nickname came from but the minute he said it he knew he would be calling her that often unless she hated it.

"You can touch me." She was blushing again no one had ever called her Bess before.

Slowly starting with one hand he let his fingers drift up her arm from her fingertips to her shoulder. Then he repeated the motion on the other arm. For fifteen minutes he touched her gently feeling her tremble underneath his fingertips. "You're so soft." He whispered. Looking up he saw her eyes were closed and he hoped that she was enjoying herself. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked her.

"No, I like having you touch me." She admitted quietly.

The doctor just let them be for another ten minutes before interrupting. "Okay, it's time to switch. Elizabeth I want you to stand up so that Jason can move forward a bit." When they did the doctor positioned Elizabeth next to Jason on her knees. "Same rule Elizabeth you can touch any exposed skin."

"Is it okay?" Elizabeth asked wanting to be respectful like he had been.

"Yeah." Jason said making sure the pillow was still in his lap.

Gently she slid her palm up his arm across his neck and down the other arm. Then she reversed. Shifting until she was on her knees behind him she let both hands drift up and down his arms. "You're so warm and firm. I know that you're really strong, I've seen you unloading the coffee at the warehouse, but I always feel so safe with you. Like no one can hurt me because you'll protect me. Did you know that?" She asked him still letting her hands caress him.

"No, but I'm glad you feel that way. I won't ever let anyone hurt you when we're together." He said to Elizabeth wanting her to know that he would always do his best to protect her.

Again the doctor let them be, glad to see that this was working so well. It wouldn't be if Elizabeth didn't trust Jason so much. Her patient was healing although she still had some work to do. "How about if we stop and return to the first position."

"Okay now Jason I want you to put your arms around Elizabeth once more." Immediately her breathing picked up, before Jason could speak the doctor raised her hand to silence him. Together they watched as Elizabeth got herself back under control. "Good now tighten your arms Jason." The whole thing started all over again. Again they waited until she calmed down.

"Good, it's important that you can calm yourself Elizabeth. But Jason if she's having trouble you should talk her through the breathing like you did earlier and if that doesn't work try giving her a bear hug, as tight as she can tolerate. Some times that works. I think tonight went really well. I'd like for the two of you to try to do this once a week if you have any problems call me. Elizabeth I don't want you to shower after each session until the next morning. Also I would recommend as much hugging as you can stand. Okay?"

"Okay Dr. Franklin." Elizabeth stood somewhat shakily and automatically reached for Jason to steady herself.

"Elizabeth, I'll see you next week." The doctor said as she walked the two of them out.

"I brought my bike if you want to go for a ride." Jason wasn't sure if she wanted to be alone or not.

"Can we go to Vista Pointe?" She asked him. Quite often that was where they ended up after riding. Elizabeth had decided while she was in the bathroom that it was time for them to talk about why this therapy was necessary in the first place. She hadn't voluntarily shared this part of her past with a man before. It seemed right the first one she told would be Jason.

"We can go where ever you like." If that was where she wanted to be then that was where they would go.

* * *

Once they arrived at Vista Pointe, he led her over to the bench they always sat on. Sitting down he waited for her to join him. She sat right next to him which made him really happy. Without even thinking about it she leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. When it did occur to her how she was sitting she immediately popped upright. "Sorry."

"Why?" He asked wanting her to return to her former position. He liked having her so close. "I didn't mind."

"I don't have the right." She said looking down. "It's not like I'm your girlfriend."

Hell, he was never going to get a better opening than that. Taking a deep breath he decided to just go for it. "You could be. I'd like it if you were."

There is was, the thing she'd been dreaming about for months. She wanted it but she knew she couldn't have it. "I want that so bad but I can't." At lunch this afternoon she'd told Nadine and Maxie about inviting Jason to come to therapy with her. Both women had used his acceptance as proof Jason was indeed interested in being more than friends. Maxie knew Jason through Milo and told the table that the enforcer didn't spend time with doctors for just anyone. Nadine said that all Elizabeth had to do was give him a sign that she wanted to go out with him. Her two friends were also convinced that Jason would understand what was holding her back. She simply needed to trust him. She did trust him and he trusted her which is why dating him would be cruel. No way would a relationship between them be fair to Jason.

"Will…will you tell me why you feel like that?" He was almost certain he knew what she was going to say but he still wanted to be wrong.

When you ripped off a band aid you could do it slow and draw out the pain or yank it off quickly getting the sting over with. She went with quickly. "When I was nineteen I was beaten and raped."

Next to her she felt him stiffen and stop breathing. She waited holding her own breath to see what he would do. His arms came tight around her pulling her onto his lap and his breath was coming faster in her ear. She could also feel him trembling and she knew it was from anger.

Clearly he wasn't leaving so she continued on. "I was walking home from a Valentine's Day formal at college. I don't know where he came from, I never even heard him approach. One minute I was walking and the next I was grabbed and being spun around." She took him through the most horrible night of her life. Through it all he never let her go. Nor did he say a word.

"I was in the hospital for almost three weeks. He broke my left arm in four places Both my collar bones and six of my ribs. My right leg was broken and so was my nose. I had months of therapy to regain the full use of what was damaged. I didn't say a word or shed one tear for almost six months, I couldn't. I was frozen inside. Then one day I was at the hospital and some guy on the elevator scared me. It wasn't even intentional. I started crying and then screaming and finally it just all poured out of me. Through it all my Gram was my rock. She was right there every time I needed her. My parents didn't bother to come see me or even call. Neither did my brother or sister."

Sighing she realized she was holding herself rigid and tried to relax into the support Jason was offering. "I was a virgin. It was my first time and now I can't even imagine being with anyone that way. Not even you and you make me feel so safe. You deserve to be with a woman who can sa-satisfy your needs. I'm still scared." She admitted that last part quietly.

Listening to her recount how she'd been hurt was shredding him inside. His bright beautiful Elizabeth had been raped. Some animal had forced himself on her. Had pushed her down in the snow and violated her. Jason could hardly wrap his brain around it. How does someone do something so horrific to another person? Now she was too scared to trust. She thought that she had nothing to offer. But she was wrong and he wanted so much to be the one to show her that. "Is he in prison?" If he was then Jason could get to him.

"No. They never caught him." She said finally starting to cry. "I get so scared that he'll come back." That was her worst fear.

"You could move into the Towers." Jason offered trying to find a way to help her.

Most everyone who worked for Sonny and Jason lived in the Towers. There were almost no female tenants in the building. "At first I was scared too. Just the thought of living with all those guys was terrifying. Sometimes, when I first started I barely made it through the day at work. It's gotten better but when I have to go down to the floor it can still be hard. But now that you live at the Towers I would consider it." She still wanted to be his friend if he would let her.

It amazed him that she even took the job in the first place. That showed how much she loved her Grandmother and just how strong she was. He was coming to see that Elizabeth didn't recognize that she was the personification of quiet strength. "Would you let Francis show you some self-defense moves?" He asked his brain still working to fix the problem even while realizing that the only thing that could truly make her feel safe was if the animal who had hurt her was caught.

"If there are things I can learn without being grabbed then I could try." She gave a watery laugh. "I'm damaged Jason you should just forget about me as anything other than a friend." She moved off of his lap back onto the bench.

"You're not damaged Elizabeth." He placed his hand under her legs and scooped her up. When he sat her down she was sitting across his thighs once again. He could see tear stains on her face and the rage inside him started to rise. "Just so you know we are more than friends so forgetting about you isn't even an option. Let me prove to you that you can trust me. Let me help you see that you have more to give than you think."

"I do trust you but I can't date you Jason. It wouldn't be fair to you. Being in an adult relationship means having sex and right now I can't. I don't know if that will ever change." Elizabeth was trying to make him understand.

"Answer me this did you think that two months ago you would be sitting on my lap?" Jason asked trying to help her see how far she'd already come.

"No." She honestly told him.

"I know you're scared, but I'm asking you to try. I will not take anything from you that you aren't ready to give." Jason's heart was breaking for the pain that she had been through, but he wasn't ready to give up on her. On them.

"Will you promise to tell me if you can't wait anymore?" She didn't want him to make any sacrifices for her.

"I promise, just give us a chance." He asked her, afraid that she was going to tell him no.

"I'd like to try. I just don't ever want to hurt you." She told him feeling hopeful for the first time in a really long time.

"You walking away would hurt. Thank you for telling me." He pulled her close holding her gently. Outwardly he was calm but inside the need for someone to pay was already taking root. No one hurt his girl.

* * *

Jason calling Elizabeth by a nickname was requested. :)

Thank you for the reviews, the favorites and the follows!


	7. Chapter 7

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is for Zainy18, who has to go to work tomorrow and will miss the update.

* * *

Chapter 7

They sat out at Vista Pointe for another hour with him just holding her close. Now that she was allowing him to touch her he was going to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself. He would not touch her sexually until she said she was ready and he fully expected there to be times when she still didn't want to be touched at all. But they had made a start tonight and that was enough for now.

They stayed out long enough that it started to get cool. When he felt her shiver despite her jacket he knew it was time to leave so they headed to his bike. Feeling somewhat unstable he drove uncharacteristically slow. He also didn't want her to get to cold. True it was a warm night, but when they went really fast it often left her a bit chilly. He recognized that he was being overly cautious but he couldn't help it. He was in full on caretaker mode, something new for him. All he wanted was to know that she was okay.

Leaving her at her apartment door proved to be harder than he had anticipated. He had offered her the spare bedroom at the penthouse while they walked to the bike but she turned him down. At her door when he asked for the umpteenth time if she was going to be alright she gave him a smile and assured him that she would be fine. As a last ditch attempt to not have to leave her alone Jason had asked her if she wanted him to call Francis, she had again declined. Since it was clear he didn't want to leave Elizabeth finally told him it was important for her to stay in her own place tonight, that she needed to know that she could. Still he didn't leave until she promised to call if she needed him.

Getting back on his bike Jason's first inclination was to go to Jake's and start a fight. He wanted to break some bones. He wanted to make someone bleed, to hear them cry out in pain but even in his current state he knew that was a bad idea. With the way he was feeling it wouldn't stop at a fight. What would more than likely happen is he'd probably kill someone. Someone who didn't deserve to die. Instead he headed out to Sonny's knowing that the older man was hosting poker night and right now Jason needed his friends to help him clear his head.

* * *

"That's a new look for you." Sonny pointed to Jason's shirt as the enforcer walked into the room. They were used to seeing him in t-shirts but not ones without sleeves.

Jason didn't respond to the comment instead just stood completely still trying to level his breathing. He recognized that he was close to spiraling out of control and he needed to get a grip. He simply didn't yet trust himself not to just snap. Sonny would be an easy target for his anger since on some level Jason was still pissed at his partner.

The guys in the room just looked at one another. They all knew Jason really well and they understood something had pushed him to brink of going totally insane. Since things within the territory were quiet they didn't know what had done this. In fact the last time anyone had seen him remotely close to being this angry was the night he found Carly in Sonny's shirt.

Francis looked at Sonny with concern. They were the only ones who knew that Jason had plans to spend the evening with Elizabeth. He wouldn't say what they were doing though. That didn't surprise either of them. Jason didn't talk about what he did with the petite brunette with any of them. Both men wondered if something had happened with her.

"Jason." Sonny said not moving from the table. It was best to not get too close to the younger man when he got like this. Jason was a lot faster than most people suspected, in the blink of an eye he could be on you. Sonny knew that from experience. The night he slept with Carly the mob boss got an up close demonstration of just how quickly his enforcer could move.

"I need to decommission a safe house." Jason wasn't going to be able to work through this without destroying something. The violent side of his nature needed to be appeased. On the way over he'd given it some thought. He'd rip one of their houses apart with his bare hands and that might help some. The only thing that would make this bearable was if he could find the man who had brutalized his girl. It was now his primary mission in life. Until he could find him, and he would find him, this would have to do.

"Alright." Sonny said not knowing why but agreeing anyway. "The one on Quarry Road is due to be phased out."

Jason nodded his head. It was secluded he could set the damn thing on fire and no one would notice. It was in a nice empty stretch of woods. Maybe after he destroyed it, he would have it redone and he could take Elizabeth out there when they wanted to get away. She liked being out in nature. "I'll write you a check."

"Jason we own it jointly I can just sign it over to you." Sonny was still trying to figure out what was wrong. He wouldn't push because it would do no good. Jason would not give up any information until he was ready.

"Francis is Diane home?" Jason asked looking at the older man.

"Yeah, she said something about reorganizing her closet." Francis loved his girlfriend but her love of her closet mystified him.

"Can you go get Elizabeth and take her to your place? Ask Diane to please sit with her. She can bill me if she wants." He didn't care what Elizabeth said he didn't want her to be alone. She was used to handling things on her own now that her Grandmother was sick. But she had a large extended family who cared for her and she needed to learn what that meant. Her biological family may have failed her but the family she had now would not. If she wouldn't stay with him across the hall would work. "Call first. Do it now." Jason instructed.

All the guys were watching Jason because it was now clear that Elizabeth was at the center of whatever had caused this mood. "Okay." Francis called Diane first, and briefly explained what little he knew. She of course agreed that the petite brunette could come over. Francis then called Liz herself.

"Was she crying?" Jason asked his friend through gritted teeth when the older man hung up.

"Yes she was." Francis wanted to know exactly what had happened. "Did you do something to her?" He asked not caring if the question pissed the younger man off more.

"No. She told me why she won't let you guys touch her. I held her in my arms while she cried and told me." Jason admitted to the guys his voice cracked and he was starting to shake with his rage. "I'm not going to tell you what she said, so don't bother asking." He told the room to cut off any questions. "Francis I need you to take care of her until I return. I need you to watch over her. I don't want her to be alone and I can't be around her like this." Jason had never in his life been this angry.

"No problem." He didn't even bother to cash out his chips he just got up and left the house.

Jason turned to leave. "Take Johnny with you." Sonny said to his partner. "You drive." The mob boss told the Irish guard.

Johnny simply nodded wondering how bad it had been for Jason to be like this. All the guys knew he was gone over Elizabeth and it had become clear that she liked him as well. They were looking forward to teasing the enforcer about his new girlfriend knowing he would laugh with them. None of them had expected this. Whatever this was.

"Come on Jason." Johnny grabbed his jacket glad he'd brought one of his cars tonight.

Quietly the two men left the house. Sonny looked at the rest of the group. "If Elizabeth comes to work on Monday not a word that any of you know about this I don't want her to feel self-conscious. Also be prepared to give her space, I'm not sure just how close Jason is too losing it. One of you making her cry, even accidentally, could get you killed." All the guys nodded in understanding. No one wanted to upset the tiny woman they thought of as a sister, and no one wanted to piss off Jason.

* * *

Elizabeth cried all the way to Francis's place, but she didn't say a word during the drive over. When they got to the penthouse Diane simply opened her arms and the visibly upset brunette fell into them. "It's okay." The older woman said as she stroked the younger woman's hair.

When Francis first started talking about Elizabeth all the time Diane had wondered if she had competition for his affections. It soon became clear that Francis thought of the other woman like a sister. After a few meetings Diane soon felt the same way. It was impossible not to like Elizabeth. "Why don't you and I go upstairs while Frannie makes us both some hot chocolate with whipped cream. I can show you my new Jimmy Choo boots." Diane's love of all things fashion was well-known.

"I'll bring it right up." Francis told the two women.

"Thank you sweetie. A man who cooks is even sexier than a pair of vintage Manolos." Diane said hoping to make the younger woman smile. "Let's go." She knew why Jason wanted his girlfriend here. They would take good care of her until he arrived.

* * *

Jason was ripping the safe house apart. Johnny sat on the porch enjoying the late night and listened to the sound of things smashing. Lots of things smashing. They had arrived a few hours ago and the blonde had gotten right down to business. He should be done soon, because there couldn't be much left to break.

There was a first aid kit in the trunk of the car if necessary and a cleanup crew was already assigned to come out tomorrow morning. After the destruction was completed the only thing left was for Johnny to get Jason to tell him what Elizabeth said. It was not a chore he was looking forward to. The green-eyed guard did not expect to have much luck with his assignment. Hopefully Francis would get it out of Elizabeth. "O'Brien." He answered his phone.

"Is he done yet?" Sonny asked looking for an update. He'd already called twice.

"Hasn't even slowed down." Johnny told his boss.

"It's been almost four hours." Sonny said amazed.

"He's being thorough. He needs to make sure the couch is dead so it doesn't come back seeking revenge. You hear from Francis yet?" Johnny asked hoping he didn't have to talk to Jason. He didn't want to ask the wrong thing and get punched. Getting hit by Jason was like getting hit by a sledgehammer.

"She's not talking." Sonny told his guard. "Hold off on speaking with Jason. Let's give him a couple of days to cool down."

Johnny said a silent thank you. "When he's done I'll take him home. I'll have someone bring me out to your place tomorrow to retrieve his bike."

"No rush." Sonny told the other man. "Just keep him away from anyone else tonight he doesn't need to be facing a murder charge."

"Will do." Johnny said ending the call. Whistling softly he settled back in his chair and waited for Jason to be done.

* * *

After over five hours of destroying things the enforcer emerged from the house breathing hard. Johnny cleaned up Jason's hands then wrapped them in gauze. Peeking inside he had been stunned at the destruction. The place looked like the news footage you saw after a natural disaster. Nothing had been spared and Johnny wondered if Jason used his hands or feet to make the holes in the walls. Closing the door behind them the two men made their way to the car.

The drive was silent and so was the elevator ride to the penthouse level. Johnny went all the way up even though he lived on the fourteenth floor. He didn't want to risk Jason simply riding the elevator back down to the garage and leaving the building. He knew his friend was still pissed. That he'd only worked off some of his rage.

As they stepped off the elevator they noticed that there were guards on both doors, probably Sonny's doing. Jason didn't head for his place but instead walked over to Francis's home and knocked lightly on the door. The older man answered stepping back to admit both his friends. "Upstairs, make a left, the door at the end of the hall."

When Jason was upstairs Francis turned to Johnny. "How bad was it?"

"Totally destroyed the place. It looked like a hurricane hit it." Johnny told his friend. "How come you're still up?" It was past midnight.

"I knew he was coming so there was no point in going to bed. He tell you anything?" Francis asked the other man.

"No, and Sonny said not to ask. You have any luck?" Johnny asked his friend.

"No. Although to be honest I didn't push really hard. The look on her face when I tried to get her to talk made me feel like I had run over her puppy. She hasn't said a word all night." Francis had found himself getting angrier by the minute that someone had hurt her so badly that it caused the young woman to shut down and Jason to rage out of control.

"I wanna know." Johnny said looking over at the steps.

"Yeah me too." Francis totally understood.

Jason came back down. "She's sleeping." He'd stood by the bed for a few minutes just watching her and letting the knowledge that she was safe sink in. More than anything he wanted her in his arms. Just wanted her close so that he could be sure that she was okay. Not trusting that he wouldn't give into that urge and pick her up he left the room.

"Diane left blankets and a pillow for you." Francis pointed to the recliner where the items were stacked. "She figured you would want to sack out on the couch to be close."

"Tell her I said thank you." Jason just stood there wondering how he was supposed to sleep.

"Try to rest Jason. Sonny said Liz can have Monday off if she needs it." No one knew if the weekend would be enough time for her to recover since only Jason knew what she had said.

"I'll let him know." Jason said walking over to grab the pillow. He laid down on the couch trying to calm himself some.

"The guards know not to let you leave." Francis told him just in case Jason was thinking of doing so.

"Not going anywhere." Jason assured him. He'd gotten some of it out. That would have to do for now. What he needed would have to wait because now it was time to care for Elizabeth.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the favorites and the follows!


	8. Chapter 8

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 8

_Hurtful hands grabbing her...the trees spinning...pain exploding in her head...shivering in the cold...the sound of fabric tearing...her screams echoing...evil laughter...the pain of being torn open...the smell of blood...why wasn't someone coming...couldn't anyone hear her...OH GOD SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME_

Bolting upright Elizabeth just barely managed to hold in her scream. It was something she had a lot of practice at. The dreams never really left her and she hadn't wanted her Gram to worry. Breathing hard and shaking she looked around momentarily confused until she remembered she was at Frannie and Diane's place. Pushing the covers back she slowly got up from the bed. Going right back to sleep would guarantee another nightmare.

She knew the night would go like this. Whenever she talked about her rape, which was rare, this happened. She tried every day to move further away from the scared and emotionally damaged woman she'd become. Tonight she had taken a giant leap forward. As of this moment she had her first boyfriend in years. Assuming her quirks didn't drive Jason away. She hoped they didn't. Knowing he was across the hall was making her feel safe. More than anything she wanted to walk over to his penthouse and curl up on his couch, just to be closer to him.

Taking deep measured breaths she slowly paced. Moving from one side of the room to the other and back again. She was trying to find some calm to slow her racing heart. Whenever she got like this making a circuit of her apartment helped her to feel more in control. But tonight walking the bedroom was only making her feel caged in. She needed space and some fresh air. It was a nice night she'd take her blanket and sit on the balcony. Maybe she would even be able to fall back asleep. But first she was going to get a glass of water.

Elizabeth put on her socks not wanting her feet to get cold, and then gathered up the blanket. Silently she walked down the hall being careful not to wake her hosts. Francis had shown up at her apartment telling her that Jason sent him. He had refused to leave her there alone. He told her to pack enough clothes for the weekend and she didn't have the energy to fight with him so she did as instructed. She had no intentions of staying that long. After tonight Elizabeth intended to sleep in her own bed.

She stepped onto the middle landing of the stairs and found herself looking at Jason.

* * *

When the door to her room opened Jason woke up. Because of his accident he could go from a deep sleep to being instantly alert. By the time she reached the top of the stairs he was waiting at the bottom. When she stepped onto the landing he held out his arms to her.

She didn't even hesitate dropping the blanket she ran to him. Placing her arms around his waist she squeezed tight. "What are you doing here?" How had he known that she needed him to be here with her?

"I needed to be close to you." He admitted as he slowly brought up one hand and placed it on her back. He had to tell himself to keep his hold gentle. All he wanted to do was crush her to him and never let go. "Why are you up?"

"I had a nightmare and wanted some water." She explained leaning further into him. She would crawl inside him if she could.

"What's the blanket for?" He looked down at the colorful fabric that was lying across the stairs.

"I was going to sit on the balcony." Elizabeth finally looked up. His concern for her was right there for her to see. "I felt trapped upstairs."

"Come on." Tugging gently on her arm he led her to the couch. Wrapping her in the blanket he went to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water. Sitting on the coffee table in front of the sofa he handed it to her.

Instantly the water was forgotten as she noticed his hands. "Jason you're hurt. What happened?"

"I'm not hurt, it's just some scrapes and scratches." He assured her not wanting her to worry about him right now.

"You're hands are wrapped, like you've been boxing. Did you go to the gym?" Elizabeth really wanted to ask if he'd been in a fight. His face didn't have any bruising so she was guessing he hadn't.

"Johnny wrapped them." His friend had indeed wrapped them as a boxer would. That made sense since Johnny liked to box to work off stress. "I was angry and I took it out on some unsuspecting furniture." He told her seeing she wasn't going to drop it. "I'm fine really you shouldn't be worried about me."

"I should have thought about how telling you what happened to me would make you feel. I'm so sorry Jason." She never wanted to be a burden.

"Hey now. none of that. I'm glad you told me. I'm glad that you trust me enough to let me help you carry this. I just needed to work off some anger, it's how I am. Promise me this won't stop you from talking to me." Jason hated to think that this would keep her from coming to him if she needed to.

"I know I can come to you Jason. I trust you, that's why I told you. I think deep down inside I needed to hear you say that you thought I was worth waiting for. That sounds really sad doesn't it?" Her whole life the only person who had ever put her first was her Gram. She needed to know that someone else was willing to fight for her.

"I already told you that if you don't ask the right questions you won't get the answers you're seeking." Jason said giving her a small smile. "You'll always be first Bess. I'll always stand beside you even when you don't need me to. I'll always take care of you even when you don't want me to. You're my girl."

Her blue eyes filled with tears. "Jason will you hold me for a little while. I think...I think I just need to be in your arms."

"I'd like that. Drink your water first." When she was finished he asked her if she still wanted to go outside. She said no. Instead he sat in the recliner and let her get comfortable on his lap. Wrapping them both in the blanket she'd brought down he put his arms around her and held her close. "Sleep baby, I'll be right here." He whispered to her as her eyes drifted shut.

* * *

She didn't sleep peacefully. Jason didn't sleep at all. Every time she woke up scared or cried out in her sleep Jason's anger rose another notch. He felt helpless, something he didn't like. All he could do was hold her and be there when she opened her eyes. He just hoped it was enough.

When the sun finally rose she gave up on the idea of sleeping entirely instead she simply lay in Jason's arms. "Am I too heavy? I can move if you like." She said leaning up some to see his face. She'd been in this exact same position for several hours. Jason's legs were probably asleep.

"You're fine. I don't want you to move. I like having you this close." It was true if she hadn't been having nightmares then it would be perfect. In fact when she was feeling better he intended for them to do this again. Having her warm weight draped across him was equal parts pleasure and torture. "Are you hungry?"

"No." She told him getting comfortable again. "I don't usually eat much after a bad night."

"You're too tiny to be skipping meals." He told her getting back into caretaker mode. "I'll fix us both breakfast, how does that sound?" He normally just had coffee in the morning but he'd eat if it got her to.

"You can cook?" She said genuinely surprised.

"Some, Sonny is a better cook." The older man had insisted on teaching Jason what he called the basics.

"Sonny is an amazing cook. He sometimes brings in lunch for us." Elizabeth told Jason as the sound of his heartbeat lulled her into a peaceful state. "Jason, will you tell me what Frannie said to you when you called him from Vista Pointe?" She'd been really curious for months.

"He warned me to tread carefully." Actually Francis had told Jason he would put a bullet in his brain and bury his body in the woods if Elizabeth was hurt because Jason pushed her. It was a warning the enforcer took to heart.

He could hear her voice getting softer so he stayed still until she drifted off again. Closing his eyes he didn't sleep but instead starting planning what he needed to do. He needed to get a copy of the police file on her case. The reason Francis didn't have it was that the Special Victims Unit didn't put names on their cases. They used numbers instead. He'd need to talk to their guy inside the Port Charles Police Department.

He also needed to figure out who he wanted to have help him with this. There was no way he would be able to solve this by himself. As much as he wanted to protect Elizabeth's privacy another set of eyes and hands was needed. If he was honest maybe two sets. When she woke up he would ask her who she felt most comfortable knowing. He knew she was going to say Francis he was going to suggest she let Johnny help as well.

Lastly, but most importantly he needed to plan a night out for the two of them. Something relatively high profile. She was his girl and he wanted everyone to know it. So a night out was definitely called for. He wondered if she would wear his ring. Nothing fancy or overly gaudy, because that's not who she is. Something nice though so that everyone who saw it knew she had a guy who adored her and knew her value.

If they were going to go out then he should find time to speak to Audrey. He'd like her permission to date Elizabeth. It was old fashioned but seem appropriate. The older woman already liked him and approved of his friendship with her granddaughter. He hoped she would be pleased with this latest development.

Francis interrupted his planning. When Jason opened his eyes his friend was standing beside the recliner looking down on them. He grinned when he saw that Elizabeth was asleep. At the unasked question in his eyes Jason nodded slightly indicating that she had indeed had a rough night. Francis pointed to the kitchen silently conveying that he was going to fix breakfast. Again Jason nodded.

Since he didn't have to cook he settled back down adjusting his plans for the day. It was going to be another nice day. He'd see if she wanted to take a drive so they could get outside for a while. Maybe she'd like to go somewhere and do some sketching. Or maybe she wanted to go somewhere quiet. He just wanted to make her smile.

* * *

Johnny was waiting for the elevator to take him up to Jason's penthouse when he was joined by Cody and Milo. They all lived on the same floor of the high rise building. "Jason?" He asked his two friends. They both nodded.

"Do you have any idea what's up?" Cody asked thinking OB might have the inside track.

"No clue, but I'm guessing it has something to do with Elizabeth." He offered up.

"How bad was it last night?" Milo asked as they stepped onto the elevator.

"I've never seen one person cause that much destruction." Johnny admitted as they stepped off on the penthouse level. "Whatever she told him was bad."

The guard admitted them and they were surprised to see Francis waiting already. Jason was standing in front of the fireplace muttering to himself. "What's that about?" Johnny asked pointing.

"Elizabeth is out with Diane. He tried to give Liz his credit card and they got into a bit of a fight." Francis said chuckling. "Jason's never had a woman turn down a shopping spree before. He's a bit confused."

The guys snickered it looked like the petite brunette was still tying their friend in knots. She wasn't like the woman he'd been with before, his money didn't impress her, so he had to learn a new way of thinking. Everything he thought he knew about women was being tossed out.

"Is it official yet?" Milo asked wanting to know if Elizabeth was Jason's girl.

"Yeah, it's official." Jason confirmed coming across the room. For the first time since last night he smiled as he told them. His happy mood faded quickly when he remembered why everyone was here. "Have a seat." He waited until everyone was situated and put a scotch decanter in the middle of the coffee table. He also brought over five glasses.

"It's a bit early in the day for that." Francis said looking at the clock. It wasn't even eleven yet.

"Trust me you will need it." Jason said standing and not sitting. "Elizabeth gave her permission for each of you to be here. You are not to discuss what I'm going to tell you with anyone else, that includes Sonny. Elizabeth wants to tell him herself. The only one of you who has permission to talk to Elizabeth about what you are going to learn is Francis. If you need to talk about it amongst yourself make damn sure that neither she nor anyone else is around. Are we clear?" Jason asked the assembled men. When they nodded he got started.

* * *

The decanter was indeed empty by the time he was done. When Jason finished talking the men just sat there in stunned silence. Rape was not anything new, but the viciousness of what Elizabeth had endured was hard to fathom. The crime was inherently brutal, but her attack seemed even more so.

"He knew her." Francis was the first to speak.

"I think so." Jason had come to the same conclusion last night.

"He wanted her and he couldn't have her, so he took what he wanted and then tried to erase her. She wasn't supposed to survive." Johnny was also starting to connect the dots. "She never saw his face?"

"No, he grabbed her from behind. It was dark and when he turned her to face him he punched her hard enough to make her ears ring." Jason told them again feeling sick. He'd been hit like that, it hurt like hell.

"She's so tiny." Milo kept coming back to that. "The fact that she isn't sitting in a room staring at the walls is amazing. I don't think I could survive something like that."

"She's really strong, we've all seen that." Francis was so proud of her. The fact that she came back from such a vicious attack was proof of that.

"What do you need us to do?" Cody asked it was time to find this fucker and make him pay.

"Johnny I need her police file. We can't do anything without that. I'm not sure what I will need everyone to do yet, but I know that I can't do this by myself. I'm too emotionally involved and I can't afford to make any mistakes. I want this guy and I intend to have him." Jason would settle for nothing less. Everyone nodded.

"I expect you all to treat Elizabeth the same as you always did. If you think you can't then walk away when you see her. She's scared of what you will think of her." Jason told his friends. He knew that they would kind otherwise they wouldn't be in the room.

"She knows this wasn't her fault right?" Johnny asked his friend.

"She's still ashamed." Jason also got the impression that she hadn't told him the whole story. In time he was hoping that she would.

"Why was she in the park?" Cody asked he knew that the others would not think he was blaming her. "You said she was coming home from a dance where was her date?"

This was why Jason had wanted help he was so focused on Elizabeth that he wasn't looking at the big picture clearly. Where the fuck had her date been? Why was she walking home alone? "I never asked her."

"Let me ask her." Francis said speaking up.

"You think she won't tell me?" Jason looked at this friend.

"After what you did out at the safe house, I think she's worried about what will happen if she tells you more. She hasn't said anything, but Jason all morning she's been watching you like she expects you to explode. I think she feels guilty about upsetting you." Francis shared his observations. Observations Diane had also made. "Let me talk to her and I'll tell you what I learn."

"Alright." Jason agreed, knowing Francis would be gentle.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the favorites and the follows. I especially want to thank you guys for the reviews for Chapter 7. That chapter was really hard for me to write and I got so frustrated I almost gave up on the story. So for you to really like it as much as you did means a lot!


	9. Chapter 9

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Have a great weekend everyone!

* * *

Chapter 9

"Elizabeth Webber, I am amazed who knew that you could throw an elbow like that." Diane placed her bags on the couch and turned to her young friend.

"She shouldn't have pushed you." Elizabeth still couldn't believe that someone had wanted to get physical over an article of clothing.

"You can be my shopping back up anytime. Did you have fun?" Diane was worried about the young woman. Last night had been stressful, so she'd suggested that they get out of the penthouse and hit up Wyndham's semiannual white sale and then go to lunch. "I still think you should have gotten those boots."

Elizabeth sighed, the knee-high black leather boots had been hard to resist. "My Gram is starting a new therapy in the next few weeks and it's experimental so it's not being covered by her insurance. Or mine. So no new boots this winter."

"Jason would have been happy to let you use his credit card." Diane and Francis had stood in the hall while the couple argued earlier.

"He may as well have said make sure you check the nightstand, I left you a little something." Elizabeth was still annoyed. "Francis would be picking up his teeth if he tried that with you."

Diane silently agreed, but wanted to play devil's advocate. "It's not like he can't afford it. Three hundred dollars is a drop in the bucket for him. One of you needs to be stylish." The fact that Jason wore blue jeans everyday really irritated Diane.

Rolling her eyes the brunette flopped back onto the sofa. "I'm not with Jason for what he has or what he can give me. I'm with Jason for who he is. The boots were nice, and yes I would love to have them. They don't fit in my budget." As far as she was concerned that settled the matter.

"A coffee importer." The redhead said with a healthy dose of sarcasm.

"What he does isn't who he is. Something you already know or you wouldn't be with Frannie." Elizabeth said calling her friend out.

"You, my friend, will be very good for Jason. He needs a real woman and not a dress up doll." Diane said thinking of some of the women her client had been with. "He needs a woman who doesn't swoon at his feet. Having said that men like Jason and Francis like to take care of the women in their lives; gifts will be coming."

"Francis buys you clothing?" Elizabeth loved the way Diane dressed.

"No, he's not that brave." Diane laughed. "He buys me sparkly things." The lawyer pointed to her ears. The large diamonds did indeed sparkle. Then she held out her wrist which sported diamonds as well. "All of which I accept with a smile. We are women of value Elizabeth; we deserve tribute from our men."

The two ladies were laughing when Francis walked in. It did him good to see Elizabeth happy. However when she saw him she dimmed a bit. Eyeing up the mound of bags Francis just shook his head. "You two leave anything in the store."

"Nothing worth mentioning." Diane said giving him a wink. Francis would be pleased with a few items she had purchased. "Did you come to help me carry my bags upstairs?"

"Not right this minute. If you leave them there I'll take them up. Right now I need to speak to Liz." Francis watched as his friend looked away.

"Just a sec." Diane walked into her home office emerging with an office sized envelope. "Jason is still next door?"

"Yeah." He started to tell his girlfriend that it would be best to leave Jason alone but Francis did want to talk to Elizabeth without an audience.

"Good. I'll be back." Diane walked out leaving the friends to talk.

* * *

Francis walked across the room and sat on the coffee table in front of the woman he considered to be his sister. He did not want to have this conversation, because he did not want to think of her suffering more than she had. But they needed to make this right. They needed to balance the scales. Everyone who hurt her needed to be held accountable. He was going to try to make this as easy as possible for her. "I love you Elizabeth." He told her because that was the only place this conversation could start.

"I love you too Francis." She told him already starting to cry.

"I need you to tell me a little bit more about the night you were raped." Just saying the word left a bad taste in his mouth. "Did you have a date to the dance?"

She simply nodded.

"I need you to tell me about him." Francis told her. She dropped her head and cried harder. "Come here." Francis held out his arms and without hesitation she moved into them. He held her tight as she started to talk.

* * *

"Ms. Miller is here." The guard announced. When Jason nodded the guard moved aside.

"Diane." Jason said in greeting wondering why she was here.

"How was the shopping?" Johnny shared Diane's love of fashion something his friends gave him grief over.

"Lovely as always. I got a few nice things and I got to watch Elizabeth drop someone." Diane saw the men smirk.

"Do tell." Johnny wanted to hear this.

"Well I had my hands on this wonderful Cashmere scarf and this woman decided she saw it first. I don't know why she was even looking at it the color would have looked horrible on her. She pushed and Elizabeth came to my rescue." Diane said as the men smiled.

"After that we went to the shoe department it's much more civilized there. I got these." She stuck out her feet to show off her red heels. "Elizabeth decided not to get anything, although she did try on these boots that she looked amazing in. Black leather, knee-high, chunky heel and they came in chocolate brown too. I told her she should get them but her Grandmother is starting a new treatment and money will be even tighter. They didn't have them in my size, which was sad, but Elizabeth is only a size six so they had plenty." Diane stopped knowing there was only so much shopping talk Jason could tolerate.

"Sounds like you had a good time." Johnny said grinning he knew what Diane was doing.

"We did. I always have a good time with Elizabeth. Anyway, this is for you." Diane held out the envelope to her boss.

"Can you put it on my desk I'm not really in the mood to go over contracts?" Jason told her wondering how things were going next door.

"It's not a contract." Diane told Jason seeing that he looked tired. He really cared for Elizabeth and her hurting was hurting him.

"What is it?" Jason just didn't feel like doing business today.

"Elizabeth's police file." Diane said seeing that she had shocked her boss. "You will want to read it first before letting anyone else see it. There are also photos." The lawyer had to stop and take a breath. The pictures were hard to look at. "You will want to remove them as I'm sure she doesn't want anyone other than you seeing them."

"You know." Jason wasn't easy to surprise but this did it.

"It wasn't hard to figure out Jason. I've been a lawyer for a number of years. I never said anything but she needed some legal advice and came to me." Diane informed her boss. "This will keep you from breaking any laws. Elizabeth asked me to give it to you."

"What did she need?" He asked his lawyer.

"She wanted to know how to get the DNA evidence in her case into the national database, since there were no matches in the state database." Diane explained to the men in the room.

"Does Francis know that you know?" Jason took the envelope.

"He does now." It had been clear to Francis last night that Diane knew more than he did. He could tell by the way she was with Elizabeth. "And now so do you."

"Thank you for helping her. Did you bill her?" Jason asked, if so he would see that she got the money back.

"No, all I did was to answer a few questions for her. It's nothing that I would bill her for." Diane had been only too happy to help.

Francis stepped back into the room. His face was carefully neutral as he looked at everyone. "She needs you." He said to his girlfriend. With a nod Diane got up. As she walked by Francis pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the temple. She smiled and patted his arm.

"What did she say?" Jason asked wondering if he could get another safe house decommissioned. He could tell by Francis's body language it was going to be bad.

"Got anymore Scotch?" Francis asked this was going to be ugly.

"Shit." Johnny said not sure how much more any of them could take.

"Is it that bad?" Milo asked not seeing how it could be.

"She said that her boyfriend took her to the dance. For a few weeks before that evening, he had been pressuring her to have sex. She wasn't ready so she said no. He didn't like that answer so he kept pushing. The night of the dance they had a big blow up on the drive home. Elizabeth said he pulled over by the park, they fought some more and when she said she wasn't going to sleep with him, he threw her out of the car." Francis told the quiet room.

"I'm sorry he did what?" Cody asked thinking the man was already dead and he didn't even know it.

"He threw her out of the car and pulled off. That was why she was walking the ten miles home in heels." Francis had managed to sit still while she talked now he just wanted to hurt someone. He understood some of what Jason had felt the night before.

"Because she wouldn't have sex with him, he threw her out of the car, at night by a deserted park in fucking February." Jason needed a minute to process it. "He fucking abandoned her and she was so badly hurt that now Elizabeth thinks she isn't worth my time. Did she give you his name?"

"No." Francis couldn't get her to tell him who she was dating. "She's afraid that one of us is going to end up in jail."

"Let it go." Jason said quietly surprising his friends.

"You can't be serious." Johnny said looking at his boss. "It's his fault she was raped."

"She isn't going to tell us and pushing her is only going to make her more upset." Jason was silent for a few minutes. "Francis you come with me. The rest of you wait here."

"Where are you going?" Cody asked wondering why Jason dropped it so easily.

"To see Audrey Hardy as close as they are she'll know his name." Jason was going to see that everyone involved paid. Starting with the ex-boyfriend who as far as he was concerned was suspect number one.

* * *

Jason and Francis waited patiently in the hall for Audrey to open her door. They'd called up from the lobby so she knew they were coming. Francis had remarked on the ride up that Elizabeth had wanted her Grandmother to have the best care available no matter what the cost. Jason wasn't surprised.

"Jason, Francis please come in." Audrey turned to walk back into the apartment knowing the two men were following.

"Sorry to come by without calling first." Jason knew that it was rude to just drop by.

"Not a problem, some of the other ladies will be jealous that I got two such handsome visitors. I'll be the talk of the building." She watched as Francis grinned and Jason blushed a bit. "Can I get either of you a drink?"

"No thank you." Jason spoke for both of them. Mrs. Hardy looked pale he hoped that the new treatment worked.

"Have a seat. What can I do for you?" Audrey asked her visitors.

"Elizabeth told me about –" Jason started only to have Audrey hold up her hand.

"Stop right there. Jason you don't want to start this conversation that way." She told the young man.

"I don't?" He asked clearly confused.

"No, you don't." Audrey didn't elaborate but simply waited for him to figure it out. She and Lila had talked on the phone just yesterday. Based on what Sonny Corinthos said during tea both women were hoping to hear that their grandchildren were indeed a couple.

After a few moments it became clear Jason wasn't figuring it out. "Francis maybe you should help him." Audrey said on a slight chuckle.

"I don't know, this is kind of fun." It wasn't often that Jason got stumped. At his boss's glare Francis leaned over and whispered in his Jason's ear.

He wanted to smack his hand against his forehead. "Mrs. Hardy?"

"Yes Jason?" She said smiling.

"I'd very much like your permission to date your granddaughter." He was actually nervous which made no sense. They didn't need permission to date.

"Will you respect her?" Audrey asked him.

"Yes ma'am." Jason responded honestly.

"Will you protect her?" Audrey wanted to know.

"With everything in me." Jason told her meaning it.

"Will you spoil her?" Audrey said with a grin. "I basically raised her and I taught her that material things were not necessary to be happy. It's a lesson she learned too well, I'm afraid. She's such a wonderful person she deserves some nice things, but even more she deserves to have someone who makes her happiness a priority. Is that you?"

Jason immediately thought of the boots that Diane had mentioned. Boots his girlfriend wanted but couldn't afford. "Yes to both your questions."

"Good, be prepared for her to resist your efforts to give her things. Stubbornness is an ingrained trait in our family. You have my blessing to date Elizabeth. Now what were you saying earlier?" Audrey already knew what he was going to say, she just wanted to make sure he was fully committed to her grandbaby before they talked.

"Elizabeth told me she was raped." Jason took a deep breath to steady himself.

"How much did she tell you?" Audrey knew that Jason was going to do everything in his power to right the wrong done to Elizabeth. She would help him in any way she could.

"We know what happened the night she was attacked and about her recovery. This afternoon we learned that her ex-boyfriend left her vulnerable to the…" He almost swore but managed to catch himself. "to the monster who hurt her."

Audrey was surprised they got that much out of Elizabeth. "And you're here because of what?"

"She won't tell us the name of her ex-boyfriend." Jason wanted the name he was hoping Audrey would give it to him.

"She's going to know where you got the information." Audrey knew there was a good chance that Elizabeth would be angry with them for going around her.

"I understand if you feel that telling me would betray Elizabeth's trust." Jason took another deep breath. "I also understand if you don't want to say anything because of what I plan to do with that information."

"I have no problem with you beating that little cretin into submission." She had never liked him he hadn't treated Elizabeth the way she deserved. Audrey laughed at the surprised look on both men's faces. "It wasn't him."

"You know that for a fact?" Francis asked Audrey.

"Yes I do. DNA testing ruled him out. His name is Logan Hayes the last I heard he was living in California. Did she tell you what he did after she was attacked?" Audrey wanted Jason to have the full picture. It was time for the Hayes boy to reap what he had sown.

"No." There was apparently more to the story. Jason wanted all the information he could get.

"Logan showed up at the hospital a few days after the attack. Elizabeth was lying in bed, bruised and broken." Audrey's eyes filled with tears at the memory and Francis handed her a box of tissues. She took a moment to compose herself before continuing. "He told her that he couldn't be with her because she was dirty and damaged. My beautiful angel was already so hurt physically and he walks in and breaks her heart like it was nothing."

Jason walked over to Audrey's chair and dropped to one knee. "He's going to pay for everything he did to her. I promise you that." The enforcer swore.

"Make it hurt." Audrey said her voice laced with iron.

"Absolutely." Jason agreed instantly. The two men rose and Audrey saw them out.

"How do you want to handle this?" Francis couldn't believe what he had heard. After all she endured for her boyfriend to call her dirty and damaged was low.

"We need to run a search and find Hayes. We will bring him here and he will pay." It was just that simple. "We need to make two stops on the way home."

Francis was driving which was odd. Jason always drove when he went out with the guys. "Where to?"

"First to Wyndham's and then to the hospital; I'm going to pay for Audrey's treatment." Elizabeth was theirs to protect and so was her Grandmother.

"You want to go shopping?" Francis asked surprised.

"According to Diane there are two pairs of boots Elizabeth needs to have." Jason was going to get right on the spoiling part of the relationship.

* * *

The nickname Bess is striking a nerve. My friend who is in the hospital picked it and it seemed mean to say no. I hope it doesn't distract from the story for those who don't like it.

I have put up a poll and will let you guys pick the nickname Jason uses in my fourth story. I went to Wikipedia put every nickname for Liz in a hat and pulled out eight. I like nicknames, I'm lazy and Elizabeth is a lot to type. :)

Thanks for all the reviews, the favorites and the follows! I am thrilled that you guys are liking this story so much!


	10. Chapter 10

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 10

He hated shopping. He'd been shot twice before and both of those experiences combined were not this painful. He was standing in the shoe department trying to find the right item. Diane made it seem like the boots Elizabeth wanted were the only pair. Instead he was looking at no less than ten pairs of black leather boots. All of which looked exactly the same to him. "What is a chunky heel?" He suspected it meant a wider heel, but that didn't help any because at least four pairs of boots met that description.

"How the hell would I know?" Francis was also looking decidedly uncomfortable. He didn't pay any mind to fashion. He barely knew about his own clothes let alone women's shoes. Since he started going out with Diane she purchased most of his clothes. He had no problem with that.

"You're the one dating the fashion model." Jason pointed out. "Call Diane and ask her."

Francis grumbled but did it anyway. "I better get flowers during Executive Assistants week." When he hung up Jason just looked at him. "She's sending me the picture she took earlier." When the phone beeped both men looked.

"Those." Jason said pointing. Looking he could see that a chunky heel was indeed a wide heel. He couldn't help but wonder why she didn't give him the picture when she was at his place? Instead of dropping that overly complicated hint she should have just given him the picture and said go buy these boots. Indicating to the sales associate that he was ready he requested the boots in black and brown. Turning he saw Francis looking at some other boots, or at least he thought they were boots. "What are they?"

"Uggs." Francis knew because Diane had them in every color. "Diane loves these she says they keep her feet warm."

"I didn't think Diane wore shoes without heels." Jason had never even seen his lawyer dressed casually.

"She dresses down." Francis said putting the shoes back.

When the sales associate returned with the boots Jason looked at the Uggs. He knew that Elizabeth admired Diane's style. "I'll take those as well, in every color." The associate suggested that Jason might want to go up a size as the boots ran small and he just agreed. Whatever it took to get him the hell out of here. Twenty minutes later they loaded the ten pairs of boots in the SUV and headed over to the hospital.

After making sure that he and not Elizabeth would not be billed for Audrey's treatment Jason decided to make one more stop. Yes it was more shopping but this was the kind he enjoyed. This was the kind of shopping he could spend all day doing.

"She's not going to accept that." Francis was looking forward to Jason trying.

"Yes she will." Jason said with a grin.

"We all tried Jason." Francis warned the other man.

"I'm not going to try I'm going to succeed. Watch and learn Francis, watch and learn." Jason took the keys to the SUV he felt like driving.

* * *

"She still next door?" Jason asked as he stepped back into his penthouse.

"Her and Diane. We all thought it was best to give her some space. Did some shoe shopping?" Johnny asked looking at all the boxes. "Stilettos are back in this fall." The Irish guard teased. He was glad to see that Jason had gotten the rather large hint Diane dropped.

"For Elizabeth." Was all Jason said.

"I wish you'd have said something. She needs a new coat. The one she has is getting thin." Johnny told his boss. If Jason was going to start spoiling Elizabeth he'd be happy to help. His friend didn't exactly have the greatest taste in clothing.

"A coat?" Jason was not shopping for anything else today.

"I'll pick it up. I know which one she is saving up to buy." Johnny decided to spare his boss. "She mentioned it."

"Fine, how much?" Jason pulled out his wallet. Johnny was not buying Elizabeth clothes.

"Three hundred." The coat was in the window of the Chloe Morgan boutique. A black, white and grey plaid wool coat. It would keep the tiny woman warm.

Jason handed over the money just as the door opened. The guard announced Elizabeth and Diane. Jason nodded. He looked Elizabeth over when she walked in. She looked tired and her eyes were puffy. Looking at the clock he saw it was almost lunch time. She needed to eat she'd only pushed her breakfast around her plate.

Diane noticed the boxes and smiled. She did wonder why there were so many of them. "You two went shopping?" Peeking inside the box closest to her Diane barely suppressed a laugh. She would have to make a list for Jason of some of the other things Elizabeth should have.

"Yeah." Jason noticed Elizabeth didn't even look at the boxes. It never even occurred to her that he would buy her things. "How are you feeling?" He asked his girlfriend.

She shrugged it had been a long day already. "Can we go see Sonny?" She wanted to tell him and then she just wanted to forget for a while.

"Let me call him." Jason talked briefly with his partner. "He said to come right over. Are you sure?" He knew why they were going and wanted to stop her. He thought she'd done enough for now.

"Yeah." Elizabeth stepped closer and Jason instantly hugged her lightly.

"You want anyone to come with us?" Jason looked up at the guys.

"No." She said softly right now she couldn't face her friends. "After can we go for a ride on the bike?" She wanted the mindlessness a ride always brought. It was hard knowing that so many people knew what had happened to her. They weren't judging and in fact were helping her but she still felt raw.

"Sure thing." Jason remembered his bike was at Sonny's.

"I'll drive you out." Cody offered. He just wanted to feel useful.

"Thanks." Jason said to the guard. He nodded at Francis and the older man knew that his boss wanted him to tell the others what they had learned. "Let's go."

* * *

"Hi, come on in." Sonny greeted them at the door himself. He smiled trying to put them at ease. He took a good long look at the couple in front of him. They both looked exhausted. Once they were inside he offered them drinks which they both declined.

"Sonny, I need to talk with you." Elizabeth said taking a deep breath.

"Would you like to sit in the living room?" He was trying his best to stay calm because he felt that would be easiest on the young woman who was standing in front of him trying so hard to hold it together. The fact that she was shaking was not lost on him.

"Could we go in your office?" On the drive over she had asked Jason if she could speak with Sonny alone. She knew her boyfriend wasn't happy. that he wanted to be there for her, but he agreed.

"Sure thing sweetheart. It's right this way." They turned to walk down the hall and when Sonny noticed that Jason wasn't following he looked back. "Are you coming?"

"No. I'll be in the kitchen." Jason told his partner. Elizabeth had her own relationship with Sonny and this moment was about respecting that.

The older man just nodded before heading down the hall to where Elizabeth was waiting. Inside his office he made sure she was comfortable. They sat facing one another in the wing chairs in front of his desk. "What did you need to tell me?"

Her fingers were twisted in her lap and she focused on them. She just couldn't look at him while she spoke. "I was raped." She whispered.

Sonny's heart simply shattered. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry." He just wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that no one would ever hurt her again. That he wouldn't allow it, but everything about her body language said 'don't touch.' Taking a deep breath and swallowing around the lump in his throat he searched for the right words to make this better. When he realized that there weren't any he wanted to scream in rage. "Tell me what I can do for you. Whatever you need."

"I wanted you to know. I wanted to tell you myself. You've been so good to me and I wanted to be the one you heard it from." She tried to stay strong but she couldn't stop the tears. "I f-fought as h-hard as I could. I s-swear I did." She simply broke and reached for Sonny letting him take her in his arms.

"I know you did. I know you did." He repeated as he rocked her and let his own tears fall.

* * *

Sonny and Elizabeth had been in the older man's office for almost an hour. Jason was waiting in the kitchen resisting the urge to smash something. Audrey's words kept playing back in his mind. That fucker had called his girl dirty. He told her she was damaged. Jason would show him what it meant to be damaged.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps. Sonny entered the kitchen and his eyes were red from crying. "She's in the bathroom. You're planning on finding him?" Sonny asked his partner.

"Already started." Jason assured him.

"I figured it was bad, but I never imagined it would be what she told me." Sonny was devastated at the thought of her hurting so much. "Use whatever resources you need to."

"I intend to. Johnny, Cody, Milo and Frannie will be helping me. I may need to send one or more of them out of town to find her ex. Did she tell you what he did?" Jason asked Sonny.

"No." Sonny listened while Jason talked. "He needs to die." Sonny said flatly. "Send whoever you need to."

"He will." Jason answered simply. Both men looked up at the sound of footsteps. When Elizabeth appeared he opened his arms and she walked right to him. "Are you ready to go for that ride?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I'll see you on Monday." Elizabeth said to Sonny. She had already refused to take the day off.

"Okay, I'll bring lunch. You let Jason take care of you." Sonny told her knowing she had trouble accepting help.

"I'm okay Sonny, really." Elizabeth assured her boss.

Sonny just looked at Jason. He knew the younger man was going to keep Elizabeth close. "I just worry is all."

"Thank you, it's nice to have people who care about me." It truly was. It was a feeling she was getting used to. Hopefully it was one that would last.

* * *

Elizabeth insisted on going home. Instead of fighting about it Jason simply sacked out on her couch. Not only did it keep him close to her, but since she was being seen with him people would think twice about messing with her. It was a win-win.

Monday she went to work and Jason went to the garage. He had something to check on and since there was a meeting this afternoon he would be going to the warehouse later. If Elizabeth needed him before then Francis or Sonny would call him.

Her strength amazed him, but he stilled worried that she was trying to hide how she was doing. Trust took time she'd already given him a lot. He was just being impatient. He simply had to prove that she was first in his life. It was a challenge he was up to.

* * *

He arrived for lunch and was only slightly annoyed to be eating with everyone else. He'd hoped to spend a few minutes alone with his girl. He didn't want to share her with everyone else all the time. Possessive much, he asked himself.

Since they weren't going to get anytime alone he figured now was as good a time as any for his surprise. Well one of them he still had to give her the boots. "Here." He said handing her a small wrapped box. The entire table got quiet.

Both Francis and Marco smirked. Francis had been there when it was purchased and Marco had spent the last two days working on it. They both were looking forward to seeing how Jason was going to get Elizabeth to take it.

"What's this?" She looked at the box and then up at him. "Jason you don't need to buy me things." She could feel her face heating up.

"Open it." He told her mentally preparing himself for the upcoming argument.

She did and when she pulled out the car key her eyes got wide. "Jason, I don't really feel comfortable driving the trucks."

"It's not to one of the SUV's." Reaching out he turned the key over so she could see the logo on the back.

"You got me a Land Rover?" That was a sixty thousand dollar car.

"It's an LR2, the smallest SUV on the market. I got it in green." Her favorite color, Jason told her. He knew exactly what to say to get her to accept the car. "And it's not for you."

"If it's not for me who is it for?" Elizabeth was still eyeing the key like it would bite her. She'd be nervous driving a car this expensive, and where was she supposed to park it. If she left it on the street it would get stolen for sure.

"It's for Audrey." Jason said turning to fully face his stubborn girlfriend. "Has my Grandmother ever talked to you about Emily?"

"Only a few times." Elizabeth had seen pictures of the pretty young woman. It was hard for Lila to talk of her granddaughter.

"Emily was my little sister, she died of breast cancer. She would be twenty this year. When she was going through her last round of treatments it was winter and she used to get really cold. When she did it was hard for her to warm up again." Everyone was quiet while Jason talked. He very rarely spoke of his sister.

"That's happened to my Gram before." Elizabeth placed her hand on Jason's arm in support.

He nodded before continuing. "The whole family took turns taking her to and from the hospital. During that time my cousin Dillon got his license and his mother told him he had to take a turn like everyone else. Being sixteen he was less than thrilled. Anyway on his turn he showed up to the hospital parked the car and went in to get Emily. He didn't listen when we told him to pick my sister up at the door and to make sure the car was warm before Emily got in. It was early January and he walked her across the parking lot to a car that was freezing inside. Dillon turned on the heater and the car got warm but it was already too late. When she got home she was so cold that her teeth were chattering. It took hours to get her warm, and she told me that every time she shuddered it hurt. Dillon parked in Alan's spot by the door. I know you have to park in the garage. Even if you park right next to the elevator by the time you get back to your car it's going to be cold. How long does it take your car to warm up?" He asked her.

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes. "It doesn't not really."

"Which means the car will still be cold by the time you drive to where Audrey is waiting. It will be winter before you know it. It takes this car one minute to get warm and it has heated seats. Plus you can start it remotely so it's warm by the time you get in." Jason pointed out. As much as she loved her Grandmother he knew she would take the car. It was emotional blackmail but at least he didn't have to worry about her being stranded somewhere. "It has an alarm and GPS in case you need it." It also had bulletproof panels, windows and tires but she didn't need to know that.

"Thank you Jason." Elizabeth put the key in her pocket. Looking into the box she saw something else. "What's this?" She said holding up another key.

"That is for you." Jason said grinning. "It's a key to the penthouse."

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the favorites and the follows!


	11. Chapter 11

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

I am away from my computer tomorrow so here is the Sunday update.

* * *

Chapter 11

"I can't believe you keyed her at lunch." Johnny was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes and the rest of the guys were grinning too. They were supposed to be having a meeting instead they were poking fun at Jason. "She's still sitting at her desk with that dazed look on her face."

There was a reason he did it the way he did. "I wanted Elizabeth to have a visual reminder that she has a place in my life. After telling her about Emily she thinks the car is all about Audrey. So I gave her the key to the penthouse. She'll see it everyday and know she's important. Besides I'd like to point out she didn't give back." It was in fact on her key ring, he knew because she'd asked him to put it there. He wasn't one for explaining his feelings but he knew that more than one man in the room was watching his interactions with the petite brunette carefully. Especially after what they had just learned.

"Do you have key to her place?" Francis asked giving his friend a hard look. He was going to have to pull the younger man aside and have a talk about his intentions. Audrey may have given them her blessing, but Francis wanted to remind Jason of exactly what would happen if he screwed up.

"No, and I'm not going to ask for one." He fully intended to listen carefully to the talk that Francis was going to give him. His friend might be older than him but the Italian was not someone to take lightly. Jason had a healthy respect for Francis's abilities. "I know that you have one in case of an emergency."

"So now that we are all caught up on Jason's love life, can we talk about business matters? Unless you have another gift you'd like to give her. I can call Elizabeth in if you need me too." Sonny said pretending to be annoyed. In truth he liked how Jason was spoiling the young woman. Elizabeth needed someone to fuss over her. When the room quieted he got down to why they were gathered. "The Ruiz brothers are coming in for a meeting with Sorel."

"Are we expecting any problems?" Francis asked knowing how much trouble the middle Ruiz son Manny could be.

"No, but with Manny you never know. Miguel had already assured all the families in the area that his brother will not be a problem." Sonny told the room. "I still want us to make sure that all our properties are being watched closely." The Ruiz family ran drugs and Manny had developed a taste for the product. Supposedly he was clean now, but rumor had it that he wasn't quite playing with a full deck anymore.

"How long will they be here?" Johnny asked.

"Three days." Sonny said looking through his notes. For those days security would be at its highest levels. "The last time they came, there was no problem." But the time before that Manny had decided to get in Jason's face and the enforcer had almost killed him. Miguel was not anxious to have a repeat of that incident.

"They will be here on Friday. So let's go over security now. Francis?" Sonny said turning the floor over to the other man.

* * *

Elizabeth stepped off the elevator and said hi to Paul and Ritchie who were guarding the doors. Normally the guard would open the door and announce her. Today Jason had left other instructions. Today he wanted Elizabeth to use her key. Part of it was him wanting to make sure it worked and the other part was him wanting her to get used to letting herself in.

As she put the key in the lock Elizabeth was struck by the fact that she could just let herself in whenever she wanted. That her boyfriend was letting her know that she was always welcomed and that he wanted her here. She was smiling as she walked in. It felt like she was coming home "Jason?" She called out when she didn't see him in the living room.

"In the kitchen." He responded to her call.

"Hi." She smiled at the sight of him wearing oven mitts. Even those looked sexy on him. Jason it turned out was a very good cook. Better than she was.

"Hi." He had a moment of not being able to look anywhere but at her. No matter how many times a day he saw her she still made him stop in his tracks. "How is your Grandmother?" Audrey had an afternoon chemo treatment and Elizabeth had left work early to sit with her.

"Tired. Her new treatments start in two weeks. She's obsessing about how much it cost. I tried to keep that from her but she used her contacts at the hospital to find out. She's upset because she feels like a burden. Today she tried to talk me into canceling it, but I said no." Elizabeth was worried too but she tried not to let her Gram see that. "It's her best chance and she was all for it until she found out the price. I told her that we have to try it and the cost doesn't matter. To take her mind off things I took her for a spin in the new car."

"Did she like it?" Jason had let Elizabeth drive him around this afternoon before she left. She was a very good driver.

"Yeah, she did. We drove around and sang along to the radio." Elizabeth gave Jason a smile that didn't quiet reach her eyes.

Pulling dinner out of the oven he took off the mitts and held out his arms. She moved into them and held on tight. "Tell me." Jason softly requested. Something other than the price of the upcoming treatments was bothering her.

"Her red and white blood cell counts are low. If they don't increase the new treatment might not work." She buried her face against his neck and held on tight.

He wrapped her in his arms, loving how she felt pressed against him. "Is there anything we can do?" Jason asked knowing she was scared.

"No, just hope and pray." Elizabeth leaned into Jason. "Thank you for being here for both of us."

"I paid for the treatment." Jason blurted out.

"You did?" Elizabeth asked wondering why she was surprised. It was the kind of thing he would do. Hell she was surprised that Francis hadn't already done so. "Jason, thank you." She blinked rapidly to stop the tears. He knew how much her Gram meant to her.

"I care about both of you. You have enough to worry about. How much the treatment cost shouldn't even be on your radar." He told her. "I want you to know that I'm always going to take care of you and that means Audrey too. From this point forward if the doctor says she needs something just tell them to do it. You won't be getting anymore bills."

"Jason, I don't even know how to begin to thank you." Elizabeth said leaning into him. To have this kind of support made her feel cherished.

"You don't. I told you, you're my girl. A guy has to take care of his girl. Do you want to take dinner over to Audrey? I made plenty." They had plans to do some touch therapy and then watch a movie. But both things could be rescheduled.

"It's Canasta night so she won't be home, but thanks. So since dinner needs to cool off maybe we should do therapy first?" Yes the point was to help her get over her fear of touching but she would be lying if she said it didn't leave her very stimulated.

"Okay." Jason followed her into the living room, making a detour to check that the door was locked. The guards weren't brave enough to interrupt him when Elizabeth was over, but he wanted to make sure they weren't disturbed.

Today she changed into a halter top and jeans, she also put her hair up. Her entire back was exposed to him and it was so sexy. One smooth expanse of pale skin. "Ready?"

He was in another sleeveless t shirt. Nodding he joined her on the couch. For thirty minutes he let his hands roam over her skin only having to stop once. Then he sat still while she took her turn. He didn't know which excited him more her hands on him or his on her. Either way it was good.

"When they were finished she surprised him by crawling into his lap and placing her head on his shoulder. Looking up she smiled. "Jason, can I kiss you?"

"You want to kiss me?" He repeated as a slow smile formed on his face.

She nodded. "Can you not touch me while I do?"

"Sure." He'd chop his hands off if it meant he'd get a kiss.

Elizabeth shifted until she was straddling his thighs. Placing her hands on his shoulders she leaned in and quickly kissed him. Blushing she looked down briefly and smiling leaned back in for a longer kiss. When Jason moaned she responded in kind. Shifting closer she put her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"Jason." She said as she pulled back.

"Hmm." Three short kisses and he was already breathing hard.

"Will you hold me?" Elizabeth kept her eyes on his while his arms encircled her. Her breathing increased, something she noted didn't usually happen now when he held her, but while maintaining eye contact she slowed it down. With his arms still around her she leaned in again and kissed him.

When Jason felt her tongue shyly stroke his bottom lip he opened his mouth and invited her in. For long minutes they slowly kissed. He made sure not to make any sudden moves and to not take control of the kiss. It was important for her to know he would take only what she offered. Pulling his head back the sight of her swollen lips made him groan again.

"That was amazing." She said giggling softly. "Do you think we can do it again, or is it too much?" She looked down into his lap and quickly looked up again. He was clearly aroused.

Jason smiled at her pink cheeks. "Kissing you turns me on, I can't apologize for that. Are you scared?"

She shook her head no. In fact she found herself very curious. Resisting the urge to touch him further, because it really wouldn't be fair to tease him, she slid off his lap. "So you liked it?"

"Yeah, you can kiss me anytime you like." Jason was hoping she would want to do it often.

"You can kiss me too." She said softly not looking at him. God she felt like a teenager.

Her rape had stunted her sexual maturity and she wasn't experienced like the women he normally dated. He found her innocence incredibly refreshing. He'd forgotten how erotic kissing for the sake of kissing could be. "I'd like that." He whispered against her ear and felt a tremor run through her.

He took a couple of deep breaths and stood up. They needed to put a bit of space between them, people sometimes made stupid decisions while in the grip of hormones. Around her he found himself reacting like a horny teenager. Or what he thought a horny teenager would act like since he didn't remember those years. "Let's eat." He held out his hand to help her up.

"Okay." She walked ahead of him. Between the halter top which bared her beautiful back and the faded jeans she was wearing that hugged her butt he knew he would be taking a cold shower later.

* * *

Elizabeth walked out of her Gram's building after a very nice visit. She missed seeing her Gram every day. They did talk on the phone every night but coming home to an empty apartment had been an adjustment for them both.

It was a glorious day and Elizabeth was thinking about her very sexy boyfriend. More specifically she was remembering their impromptu make out session a few days ago. She had no idea what had come over her, but sitting there she really just wanted to kiss him. And she had. Of course it helped that he didn't object to being the one kissed instead of the one doing the kissing.

She wondered if he realized just how free he made her feel. How knowing that she could explore her sexual nature with him and not be afraid made her feel strong. Yeah, Jason Morgan was quite possibly the worlds best boyfriend. He was all hers which made her a lucky, lucky girl.

Right now he was at the warehouse. Something was going on with the other side of the business, the one no one talked about in front of her. Whatever it was it had made the guys very tense this week. She had simply kept her head down and tried to stay out of the way. Jason said it didn't directly affect them but they were just being vigilant. Everything would be back to normal on Monday.

Deciding to stop at the supermarket and get ingredients for mint brownies, Jason's favorite, she was going over the recipe in her head when a man stepped into her path. Elizabeth stopped short and immediately backed up.

Instead of apologizing for almost running over her the man just stood there staring at her. It made her feel uncomfortable. When she took a step to the right to move around him he immediately did the same. All the while he kept staring at her.

"I can see your light." The man said in a soft whisper. He was watching her with a look of rapture on his face.

"Excuse me." She said trying once again to move past him.

"It's so beautiful. So pure, your light." He whispered moving forward.

Elizabeth immediately backed up looking around for assistance. The man no longer made her uncomfortable, now he was just flat out scaring her. She turned to run and he grabbed her arm. Almost instantly the panic attack started. Knowing that now was not the time she took deep even breaths to get herself under control.

"You were promised to me. My Angel." The man said pulling her closer to him.

"No." Elizabeth said still fighting for some control. "You must be mistaken." She said shaking her head and trying to tug her arm free.

"I heard them tell me to find the Angel. That I would know by the light. They said you were waiting to show me the path." He said smiling.

"Manuel!" Another man's voice cut through the air. He was striding quickly toward them.

"Miguel." The first man turned but didn't release Elizabeth. if anything his hold tightened. "It's my Angel. I found her." He said in a voice filled with joy. "Isn't she beautiful."

"Manny, she is not your angel." Miguel had not wanted to bring his brother on this trip but their father Mauro had insisted. Manny should be home under supervision, not meeting with the heads of other families. The drugs had done too much damage something their father refused to see. Over the last few months Miguel and Mateo had watched their brother slip closer and closer to insanity. Lately Manny kept saying he was hearing the voice of God telling him that an Angel was being sent to save him. Even Mateo, who was now a priest, didn't believe him.

So instead of getting treatment at home he was in New York. This morning he had slipped away from his guards and now had managed to find the one woman in all of Port Charles that could get them both killed. His so called angel was Elizabeth Webber. Sonny Corinthos's assistant and rumored girlfriend of Jason Morgan. This whole trip was turning out to be one giant clusterfuck.

"Manny let her go." Miguel ordered his younger brother. The guards were moving into position slowly. No one wanted to spoke the man while Ms. Webber was so close. Manny could sometimes get violent. If he hurt her any chance of them leaving the state alive would disappear.

"No." He said pulling Elizabeth closer. "She's my Angel. You see the light, don't you? It's so beautiful." Manny looked at Elizabeth again.

Miguel had to give the small woman credit. She hadn't gotten hysterical. The last woman his brother had fixated on had screamed bloody murder and she'd gotten hurt pretty bad because her screams agitated Manny. "I can see the light." Miguel said and Manny smiled.

"My Angel." He repeated reaching his free hand out to stroke Elizabeth's hair. That was all anyone needed to see. With both hands in plain sight they knew Manny was not reaching for his gun.

The guard grabbed the delusional man which made him squeeze Elizabeth's arm hard in an effort to hold on to her. She grunted with the pain but didn't cry out. She was too scared to make a sound. Not only was the one man scary but the second man who was trying to talk him down was wearing a gun.

"Ms. Webber, are you all right?" Miguel asked the young woman.

Okay him knowing her name could not be a good thing. "Yes." She said a bit breathlessly, she was still struggling to stop her panic attack. "Please let me go." She asked him.

"We will, just not yet." He couldn't have her running off to Morgan. The Ruiz plane was already waiting, their business here had been completed early. Miguel had been pleased because Manny had started acting odd last night at dinner. A car pulled up and Miguel opened the back door. "If you would?" He asked politely.

Elizabeth had no desire to get in the car. "Please don't do this." She asked him.

"Ms. Webber, we have no intention of hurting you." He was still holding the door open. "But I'm going to have to insist that you get in the car."

With no other choice she did as instructed..

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the favorites and the follows!

Zainy18 is writing her first ever Liason story. Check it out. Let's show the love for another author keeping our favorite couple alive!


	12. Chapter 12

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Our plans got canceled so I thought I'd send out another update, I'm sick and on cold meds so sorry for any mistakes I missed. This one is for Mel4113. Happy Vacation!

* * *

Chapter 12

"Their plane is taking off now?" Francis asked. their contact at the airstrip. He was sitting in Sonny's office along with all the top guys of the organization. They had gotten word early this morning that the Ruiz brothers were cutting their trip short. There had been some sort of incident last night at dinner involving Manny and Sorel's wife, Faith Roscoe. Apparently the Hispanic man had called the woman a whore.

"They are in the air." Francis told the room. He could almost feel a collective sigh coming from the group.

"I'm thankful that we don't do business with them." Sonny said leaning back in his chair. From what they'd heard Sorel had gone ballistic. The families would not be doing business together again if Manny was involved. "They shouldn't be back for at least six months."

Jason's phone rang and he saw Elizabeth's picture pop up. "Morgan." He said in greeting as he smiled. He could still feel her lips moving shyly across his from her kiss last night. Since that first time they'd shared quite a number of kisses.

"J-J-Jason?" Elizabeth stuttered trying to stay somewhat calm.

"Elizabeth?" He rose to his feet already moving to the door. He didn't even notice the guys follow. Just the way he said her name let them know something was wrong. "Is Audrey okay?" His girl was spending the morning with her Gram. All he could think was that something happened to the older woman.

"Can you come? Please?" Elizabeth said trying not to cry. Falling apart would not help.

"Baby, where are you?" Jason was standing beside his truck and the guys were waiting to hear where they were headed.

"V-Vista Pointe. Please can you come right away?" She said wanting him to hurry.

"Okay, we're coming now." Jason ran to the passenger side while Johnny got behind the wheel. "Vista Pointe." He instructed.

"Jason, don't hang up please?" She asked him just needing to hear his voice.

"I won't baby. Are you hurt?" What the hell was she doing at Vista Pointe?

"No, they didn't hurt me." She told him, just hearing his voice was calming her down. "I'm okay."

"They?" Jason's mind was running at one thousand rpms. Whoever "they" were would regret fucking with his girl.

Johnny pulled up to the site and Jason jumped out before the car fully stopped. He knew where to find her. Without having to be told he knew she was waiting on their bench. When he laid eyes on her his heart rate slowed a little.

As soon as she saw him she jumped up and ran into his arms. "I'm okay." She said not sure if she was trying to soothe him or herself.

"What happened?" He reluctantly let her go to look her over. The other guys were gathered close.

"Manny Ruiz." Was what she said. "He seems to think that I'm some sort of Angel who can save him." When Miguel left her here for Jason to retrieve Manny had been screaming that she was his salvation. It was deeply disturbing. "He grabbed me a block from my Gram's." Elizabeth told them moving back into Jason's arms.

Jason pushed off her jacket and moved her shirtsleeves so he could look her over. He found a bruise forming on her upper left arm. "How did you get here?"

The scowl on his face scared Elizabeth and she remembered how he had reacted before. She knew he wasn't angry with her, but she was worried at what he might do. "Miguel asked me where he could leave me that you could find me." Elizabeth recalled for the group. "I told him the warehouse because I knew you were all there, but he said it had to be somewhere you needed to drive too. He told me to count to five hundred and then call you. He said he would know if I called too soon. I'm sorry Jason." She felt that this was her fault.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked struggling to find some gentleness. He needed to be careful with her right now.

"I should have found a way to get away from Manny." Elizabeth never wanted to be a weakness for Jason.

"Manny Ruiz is dangerous Elizabeth. You did the right thing. If this is anyone's fault it's mine. You should not have been walking around without a guard." Jason never wanted her to feel like she was being monitored, but she was his girlfriend and she needed to be protected. From now on she would have someone with her.

"How did Miguel know to have you call Jason? Did you tell him that you're Jason's girlfriend?" Sonny asked his assistant.

"No, I didn't say anything. He knew who I was when Manny grabbed me. He called me Ms. Webber when he asked me to get in the car." Elizabeth told Sonny. Her boss and her boyfriend exchanged a look. "He had a gun. I didn't want him to shoot me, he seemed really angry." The panic attack she'd been fighting off since Manny grabbed her started up again.

"Elizabeth." Jason said softly. "Baby look at me. Breathing slow. In. Out. In. Out. Come on baby, you can do it." Jason coaxed trying to get her to relax.

"Is she having an asthma attack?" Max asked Jason.

"No a panic attack." Jason answered the guard but never took his eyes off of Elizabeth. He talked softly to her but it wasn't working, her breath was starting to whistle. Pulling her close he wrapped his arms around her and started to squeeze all the time telling her to breathe.

"Jesus, Jason you're going to hurt her. Let her go." Sonny moved to stop his partner but Cody intervened.

"He won't hurt her." Looking closer he spoke to Jason. "A little tighter."

"What the hell is he doing?" Johnny asked confused.

"He's hugging her it helps her to feel contained and regain a sense of control." Cody explained he knew all about panic attacks from his time in combat. "Listen." The whistling breathing had stopped.

"Better?" Jason said softly.

Elizabeth nodded. "Loosen up, but don't let go." She asked him wanting to stay in his arms. "I'll be okay in a minute. No one hurt me Jason, they just scared me. Miguel even apologized for what his brother did."

"Miguel is a coward. He should have brought you to the warehouse and told us what his brother did." Sonny was pissed at how Elizabeth had been treated. What the eldest Ruiz brother had done was disrespectful. Yes Vista Pointe was safe, but she'd been out here alone and scared. Anything could have happened to her.

Pulling out his phone he made a call. "Fuel up the jet." I will go to Miami and talk to Mauro and explain to him what we want done."

"Sonny?" Elizabeth cautiously spoke up. She knew that no one was going to like what she was about to do. "I don't think he's well. Is there some way they can get him some help?"

"You want to help Manny Ruiz?" Jason shouldn't have been surprised Elizabeth had a very soft heart.

"He didn't hurt me." Then she remembered the bruise. "Not really, I think he's not connected to reality." She looked down afraid the Sonny would be angry with her for interfering.

Sonny couldn't help but smile at Jason. "It's your call." Sonny would do what his partner wanted.

Jason looked at Elizabeth. "Do you trust me to make the right decision?"

"Yes." She didn't even hesitate.

"Milo, take Elizabeth to the car please." The younger guard stepped forward and she went with him.

When she couldn't hear them Jason turned to Sonny. "I want him dead but that could lead to them seeking revenge." Which could lead to a war. "Tell Mauro that if Manny returns to Port Charles or attempts to approach Elizabeth again I will kill him."

"I will convey that message." Sonny told his partner. If their enemies were smart they would see this and understand that Elizabeth was off limits. "Miguel knew who she was. She's going to need a guard now." Sonny pointed out and Jason simply nodded.

* * *

She was standing by the car when he walked up. "Jason?"

"Yeah, baby?" He'd been scared shitless at her call.

"Can I stay at the penthouse tonight?" She asked softly. She already knew she would have nightmares.

"I think that might be for the best. I have a surprise for you when we get there." He told her thinking of the boots he still hadn't given her.

"I don't need anything just you." Elizabeth just wanted to snuggle up on the couch for the rest of the day.

"Let's go." Jason put her in the back seat and got in next to her.

* * *

He showed her the boots as soon as they got back to his place. She protested, like Audrey said she would, but he just told her to get used to him buying her things. When it looked like she was going to argue more he told her that he liked buying things for her, which was true. It was also a first. He hated shopping but had enjoyed knowing she would get pleasure from something he picked.

She hugged him and started opening boxes treating him to a fashion show. The Uggs, in his opinion were not sexy. The humming sound Elizabeth made when she slipped them on was. The leather boots on the other hand. Those were hot.

He needed to give his lawyer a raise. Elizabeth was standing there in a t shirt, faded jeans and knee high black leather boots. It was probably the first time in his life he thought a fully clothed woman was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Of course if she just wanted to wear the boots and nothing else he'd be on board with that too. He had a thing for boots, who knew? Actually he just had a thing for Elizabeth. "Bess, would you do something for me?"

"Anything." She replied. He would never do anything to hurt her.

"Would you leave a couple of pair of the Uggs here? That way when you come over you can get comfortable." Jason waited for her response. He wanted her to have things at the penthouse.

'I'd like that." Elizabeth said blushing. First the key and now the invitation to leave things. It was clear he was making space for her in his life.

"Come here." Jason said to her.

After trying on every pair of boots she slipped into the dark blue Uggs and joined Jason on the couch. She was trying not to be clingy. He probably dated women who usually just shook something like this off. She would she too. She just needed a couple of days. "Yes."

"I'm sorry that I was so careless with you. It will not happen again. I'm going to assign one of the guys to be your guard." He said linking his finger with hers.

He was feeling guilty and all she wanted to do was soothe him. "This wasn't your fault."

"Not all of it. But the fact that he was able to get close to you was. I thought because we hadn't gone public yet no one knew how important you were to me. I thought I had more time to set everything up." Jason explained. He'd focused all his attention on finding Hayes and got sloppy.

"Jason, I'm okay." She said moving closer. She raised her head to silently ask for a kiss. A request he readily granted.

"This could have been a lot worse." Jason wasn't letting himself off the hook.

'I know." She didn't hide from the facts. "But it wasn't. I'm here with you and I'm okay."

"What would you like to do for the rest of the day.' Jason asked her leaning forward and kissing her again. "Whatever you want."

"How about we watch some football?" She suggested.

"How about a movie?" Jason suggested he tended to get really absorbed when watching sports and she needed his attention.

"The Broncos are on." Elizabeth said grinning as Jason rolled his eyes.

"You really want to watch football?" Jason asked. Elizabeth just nodded so he turned on the game.

* * *

Her team won and in the game that followed so did his. She teased him with the possibility of a Broncos/Giants Superbowl. Then offered up a friendly wager, whose ever team had the best record at the end of the season got a prize. Winner's choice. Jason loved a good bet so he accepted.

"Your phone is vibrating." Elizabeth said she was leaning against his side and could feel it.

"It's probably Sonny." Jason said ignoring it. He was trying to find a movie for them to watch.

"You should get that." She didn't mind if he had to take calls when they were together.

"It can wait." He said looking at her and smiling. It should be a message telling him who Frances assigned as Elizabeth's guard. Of course the assignment was subject to Jason's approval, but he trusted Frances to pick someone capable.

"You pick the movie I'm going to the bathroom." Elizabeth walked out of the room and he took the opportunity to ogle her butt.

* * *

He needed to get started on dinner so he headed into the kitchen. Jason was closing the fridge and considering take out when she walked into the room. He had another of those stop and watch her moments. God she was so beautiful. This afternoon could not happen again. He couldn't lose her to violence of his world.

He was just so yummy Elizabeth thought as she looked at him. Today he was wearing the light blue shirt that she loved so much. He looked great in black, his standard color, but the shade of blue he was wearing today made his eyes pop. Standing there it fully hit her that she could very well have lost this. Suddenly she was overcome with the urge to kiss him. Like that night on the couch.

According to Dr. Franklin when these urges struck if at all possible Elizabeth should go with them. She was physically healthy and the fact that she wanted to make out with her boyfriend showed that she was becoming sexually healthy too. It was a very positive sign.

Giving in Elizabeth walked over, stretched up and placed her lips on Jason's. His response was to place his hands on her hips and lift until she could sit on the counter. Elizabeth opened her legs so that Jason could come closer and invitation he immediately accepted.

Hot. Wet. Open mouthed kisses. No one did it better than her man. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck bringing their upper bodies into contact and they both moaned. Tugging on his shirt to free it from his pants she slipped her hand underneath and touched his taut abs.

Jason pulled his mouth back and kissed the soft skin of her neck. When she lifted her head to give him better access he sucked lightly careful not to leave a hickey. Her hands were touching every part of him within reach and he was quickly losing control. When her fingers pulled the snap to his jeans warning bells started sounding loudly in his head and with a pained groan he pulled back.

"What's wrong?" She panted out. "Don't you want to be with me?"

Jason just looked at her sitting there with her lips swollen from his kisses and had to shove his hands in his pockets to keep from grabbing her. If he touched her again they would do something they shouldn't. "I'm harder than I've ever been in my life." Jason told her being frank. "I want you so bad that I'm shaking, but we can't."

"Why not?" She asked trying not to feel rejected.

"Because you were kidnapped this afternoon, and that's the wrong time to make a decision like this. What you're feeling is a direct result of being afraid." Jason hoped to god he was making sense because all the blood in his body was currently in his groin.

"I'm not hurt." She told him looking into his blue eyes.

"But you are scared. So am I. It's natural to want to be close after something like what happened today. If this wasn't our first time together I probably wouldn't have stopped. But it is our first time, and your first time. I don't want it to be in reaction to what Manny Ruiz did." Jason was starting to feel more in control but he still didn't trust himself.

Her eyes filled with tears. "I didn't mean to use you." Elizabeth told him softly. Like he'd said she just wanted to be close to him.

"You weren't. I wasn't using you either. I don't want to use you that's why I pulled away." Jason stepped closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Kissing you is the best thing ever and I know making love with you is going to blow me away. Today is not the day." Being strong and mature sometimes sucked because right now all he wanted was to be buried inside her. "Please tell me you understand."

"I do. Thank you for taking care of me." That's what he was doing. He was protecting her from herself. He was right in the morning she would have been upset that this was how their first time came about.

"How about we go upstairs and shower. You in your room and me in mine. I need to get out of these jeans." He said on a harsh laugh making her blush. "We can cuddle up on the couch and watch the movie I picked while we wait for dinner to get here. Maybe we can even do more kissing."

"Okay." She jumped down. Walking away she turned back. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah." He'd let her go first. Following her up the stairs was too much temptation for him. Jason laughed at himself as he got moving. He was being owned and he was loving it.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the favorites and the follows!


	13. Chapter 13

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

GH is 50 this year and so for this chapter I dug into the soaps history. There is a note at the end of this chapter that may help.

BTW still on cold meds, so sorry for any glaring mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 13

The plane rolled to a stop and the three men in the cars parked on the tarmac got out. It was two in the morning and Port Charles was asleep. That made it the perfect time for an activity of this nature. "Is everything set up?" Jason asked never taking his eyes off the plane.

"Yeah, the safe house on Beecham Road is ready for us." Johnny answered also watching the aircraft.

Frances walked over to his where his friends were standing. "I'm glad I could be home for this."

"Just remember that when your birthday rolls around and I give you another crappy gift." Jason actually gave the guys really good gifts. All three men laughed.

"Here they come." Johnny said standing up straight.

Milo came down the stairs first. He was followed by Cody who was carrying the unconscious form of Logan Hayes, who these days also went by the name Logan Houston. The man had proved frustratingly hard to find. But Francis was very good at his job, and very motivated in this case. He wanted Logan just as badly as Jason did.

They found the son of a bitch in Mexico working for one of the drug cartels as a courier. Actually more specifically they found him hiding from the cartels after screwing up a deal and losing a couple hundred thousand dollars in drugs. Normally the men he worked for would be pissed that someone else was taking a man they planned on killing. But even the cartels didn't want to get on the bad side of Jason Morgan.

Cody and Milo had been given safe passage to come and remove Logan. Jason had assured the men that Hayes would not walk away alive and they were satisfied with that. Jason would only be satisfied when he heard the piece of shit begging to die.

Cody threw the man in the back of the SUV and the guys headed out to get to work.

* * *

Sonny was waiting at the safe house. He wasn't going to stay, today his job was to be at the warehouse and make sure Elizabeth was okay. Renaldo was officially her guard but on this day all the top guys who weren't with Jason would be keeping a look out. They all knew that someone who had hurt Elizabeth was going to pay, she didn't and it was going to stay that way. Still Sonny wanted to look at the man, and he used that word sparingly, that allowed Elizabeth to be hurt so badly.

"I will call you if anything happens." Meaning if she needed him, Sonny assured his partner. It was only two weeks ago that Elizabeth had been confronted by Manny. She was showing no long term effects. For the first few days after Elizabeth had been taken she was shaky but she showed the strength they had all come to associate with her. She refused to let Manny derail her life. Jason worked out of the warehouse just in case, and a few times she had gone to him just needing to be held but overall Liz was doing fine. It helped that Sonny told her Manny was being watched around the clock.

"I expect to be here all day. Call Max or Marco if a problem crops up." Sonny nodded at Jason's instructions. Normally he would call Johnny, but the green eyed guard was staying here as well. Without another word Sonny left he was bringing breakfast to the warehouse and he needed to get cooking.

Grabbing the smelling salts Jason stuck them under Logan's nose holding the bottle there until their prisoner came to. Bleary eyed Logan looked around. "Where am I?" He didn't recognize the house or the men inside it. They didn't look Mexican, but the fact that he was tied to a chair meant he was still in some kind of trouble. "Who are you?"

Jason grabbed a chair and straddled it. He just looked at the man in front of him. There must be something good about him for Elizabeth to have dated him. He wasn't seeing it. That could be because of what he knew. Logan was an asshole who tried to bully his girlfriend into sex and threw her out of his car when she said no.

"My name is Jason Morgan, and I'm the man who's going to kill you." The blonde enforcer casually informed his prisoner while he pulled on a pair of leather gloves. He intended to get hands on today.

"Why? I don't even know you." Logan saw the truth of that statement reflected in the other man's eyes. In this business you saw a lot of people who talked big but never backed it up. With one look he knew this man was going to keep his word.

"No, you don't know me. You do however know someone very important to me. Someone I care greatly for. Someone I would give my life for. You had her and you treated her like shit. You hurt her and you allowed someone else to hurt her." Jason said not yet rising from his chair. "So now I'm going to hurt you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Logan told the man hoping to try and talk his way out of this mess. He could talk his way out of most situations.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to." Jason said feeling disgust at how weak Hayes was.

"Who is it? Bring them here and I'll apologize." The tied up man hastily said.

"You aren't fit to be in the same room as Elizabeth." Johnny told the prisoner and watched while his eyes opened in recognition.

"Elizabeth Webber. I never touched her I swear. It wasn't me. If she said that she's wrong." Logan babbled hoping that this was just a case of mistaken identity. "Check the police records; they prove I didn't hurt her. I won't say anything you can let me go."

"We know that you didn't rape Elizabeth. But you are wrong when you say you didn't hurt her." Jason said in a low voice. "We know that you threw her out of your car, and we know what you said when you saw her in the hospital. You weren't man enough to deal with the fact that she didn't want to sleep with you so you tried to punish her. Didn't you?" The enforcer's voice went hard with his rage.

"I just wanted to scare her some. I went back to get her I swear. I just figured if she had to walk through the park then when she saw me she'd be so happy she'd put out." Logan was going for honesty hoping that might save him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Johnny asked incredulously.

"No, I'm serious. Elizabeth was scared to be in the park at night. I figured when I showed up she'd be relieved and would reward me." Logan told the group.

"You dropped her off somewhere you knew scared her hoping she would reward you with sex when you came back. Are you fucking serious?" Cody couldn't believe this sack of shit. He couldn't wait to hear him beg for mercy. Mercy that wouldn't be coming.

"I didn't know that he was there." Logan said telling them what he knew.

"You didn't know who was there?" That last statement got everyone's attention. "You know who raped Elizabeth?" Francis asked quietly.

"When I went back she was screaming. I didn't know what to do, so I waited. She stopped and he came out of the bushes. He ran off in the other direction. I walked over and she was just lying there really still, her dress was ripped and there was blood everywhere." Logan told them not knowing he was making matters worse for himself.

"You were there and you didn't help her?" Johnny asked because he didn't think Jason was capable of speaking.

"It was already too late." Logan said defending his actions.

"What did you do next?" Francis asked wanting the whole story.

"I went home." The soon to be dead man told them.

"YOU JUST LEFT HER THERE?" Jason roared as he shot to his feet.

"What was I supposed to do?" Logan asked knowing there was only one thing that he could tell them that might save his life.

"Call for help." Francis suggested feeling sick to his stomach. Elizabeth had almost lost four fingers to frostbite from being out in the cold.

Jason closed his fist so tight his knuckles cracked. He was going to break one bone in Logan's body for every tear Elizabeth cried when she told him about that night. Then he planned on getting serious.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Johnny asked hoping that was it. This pus sack had been breathing for two years too long.

"I saw his face." Logan told them.

* * *

The guys were out on the porch and Marco was inside sitting with Logan. They'd called the big guard out to do a sketch. The fact that he knew who raped Elizabeth and had kept quiet all this time had Jason swinging out before he could stop himself. In fact if it wasn't for Johnny's quick reflexes Logan would already be dead.

How do you stand there and listen as your girlfriend screams for help because some asshole deviant is raping her? is hurting her in the worse way a man can hurt a woman short of killing her. How do look down on her injured body and simply walk away? He didn't even make an anonymous call to nine one one. How the fuck did he sleep at night?

Jason broke his nose and was going to keep going but Johnny grabbed him. They could spend months and never get the guy or they could let the asshole live long enough to give them a face. They'd need to see if Elizabeth could tell them who Logan described but after that he was going to die. Slowly.

"How much longer?" Milo asked. It was just one picture.

"You ever see Liz do a sketch?" Cody asked his friend. Milo nodded as so did everyone else. Just because she didn't paint that didn't mean she gave up art entirely. She liked to sketch and was very good at it. The waterfront portrait in Francis's office was one of hers. So was the downtown scene in Sonny's office. She'd done both of them with watercolor pencils. It took her three hours for the first and four hours for the second.

"Who's going to take the picture into town?" Johnny asked Jason.

"I will. You will all stay here." Jason didn't want anyone but him showing her the picture. She never saw her attacker but they all believed she knew him.

Marco stepped out onto the porch and handed the pad to Jason. The enforcer opened the cover and looked. The burly guard had done a color sketch and the man staring back at him didn't look at all familiar. "Good job." Jason told his employee.

"He was actually pretty easy to work with. I think he was telling the truth because he made me do the eyes five different times." That kind of attention to detail didn't scream liar.

"I appreciate you coming out to help." Jason told the other man.

"Anything for Liz." Was what Marco said as he shrugged his shoulders. Then he grinned. "Break a few bones for me and we'll call it even."

"That won't be a problem." Jason assured his friend. "I'll be back. If he gets loud gag him." Marco went to his car and Jason headed to his bike. Hopefully after Logan was handled they could go get the man who brutalized his girl.

* * *

Sonny called Elizabeth into his office and told her to take a seat. He came and joined her and told her they were waiting for Jason to arrive. When his partner left to go back to the safe house Sonny was going to have Renaldo take Elizabeth to the penthouse. Even if she said she was fine she was going to take the rest of the day off.

They sat in silence for twenty minutes. Sonny was amazed at the fact that Elizabeth didn't ask him why they were waiting for Jason. He knew part of what was going on and the curiosity was starting to get the better of him. By the time his partner walked into the office Sonny was drumming his fingers. "Do you want me to go?" The older man asked.

"No." Elizabeth answered before her boyfriend could. "If you stay it will save Jason from having to tell you later."

"I need you to take a look at this sketch." Jason handed her the pad.

"Marco did this." Elizabeth said looking at a face she knew.

"How could you tell?" Sonny asked surprised that she was right.

"We went to the botanical gardens in April and did some sketching together. The long and short strokes are his signature style." Every artist had one. "He's really talented and he helped me with some issues I was having." Elizabeth was babbling. "Grant Andrews." She said handing the book back to Jason. She wiped her hand on her pant leg because it felt dirty now.

"Who is he?" Jason asked seeing in her eyes that she knew what the sketch represented.

"My Russian history professor in college. I needed another history course to graduate and his sounded interesting. I remember that I thought he was weird." She told him what she had felt at the time. "He liked to stand really close to me when we talked. I tried to not ever be alone with him because he freaked me out. For a while I thought he was following me, because every time I turned around he seemed to be there. I chalked it up to coincidence because there was no reason for him to be interested in me that way. Some of the other girls in class openly flirted with him so why would he bother. Then suddenly I stopped seeing him all time and I put it out of my mind." Elizabeth realized she was rambling and stopped talking abruptly.

"How long after you were in his class were you attacked?" Jason asked knowing this was painful for her.

"The next semester." She said her voice wobbling.

"Sonny can you leave us alone?" Jason asked his partner. Without a word the older man left the room.

Elizabeth walked over and let him wrap her in his arms. "How did you know?"

"Logan told us." Jason felt her stiffen against him before the sobs started.

"He knew? All this time he knew? He knew and he never came forward?" She asked as her tears fell onto his skin.

"I'm so sorry baby." Jason was trying not to cry himself.

"My Gram told you about Logan?" She felt him nod. "Is he here?"

"Yeah, do you want to see him?" Jason hadn't planned on letting her near her ex-boyfriend but if she needed closure then he would.

"Yes, please. But not Grant Andrews. I don't ever want to be near him again, he scares me. I want you to take care of him. Does that make me coward?" Elizabeth asked Jason as he held her tighter.

"No, baby. You are the furthest thing from a coward there is. I will take care of him for you. It's why I'm here." Jason told her not wanting Elizabeth to beat herself up.

"Can we go now? To see Logan." She asked him.

"Okay. I'll call Renaldo he'll take you to the penthouse after you see Hayes. Get your jacket." Jason followed her out and told Sonny what was going to happen. The mob boss didn't like it but agreed knowing Elizabeth needed to do this. Sonny asked Jason if he wanted him to send someone to get Andrews.

Jason said no. Logan's disappearance would not be reported. The other man was a college professor so someone would miss him. Jason told Sonny to set up surveillance. They would get Andrews; they just needed to do a little planning first. Going to prison wasn't an option. He didn't want to leave Elizabeth. So he would be careful and smart. In the end he would have the satisfaction of killing the fucker who hurt Elizabeth.

* * *

Grant Andrews is a real GH characters from the 80's. He was a Russian spy ( that's why I made him a Russian history teacher) who was in love with Anna Devane. Just in case you didn't recognize the name. I learned about him when I was doing research to figure out who my bad guy was going to be. Wikipedia can provide more information.

So I just wanted to tell you why I picked Logan Hayes and Grant Andrews, because they are major departures from our couples history. I am trying to create a new and unique reading experience for you guys. Something you haven't gotten anywhere else on the site. I'm trying to take the history and while respecting it, turn it into something new. I hope I haven't gone too far out of the lines and that you will continue to read and review. There is plenty more story to come.

Thank you for the reviews, the favorites and the follows. You guys are the BEST!


	14. Chapter 14

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

I want to say a BIG thanks to the following reviewers who I cannot PM. SoapOperaEmpress; Angel 134; Nicole; Kandimom; kikimoo; LiasonLuv; jasonghliz1999; Liasonisthebomb; Sammymammy; and Guest. I want you to know that I appreciate your support and encouragement.

I had to stay awake to take my cold meds, so I edited another chapter to pass the time.

* * *

Chapter 14

Jason took Elizabeth back out on the bike while Renaldo followed behind them in one of the trucks. When they pulled up Jason could already see the frowns on the faces of all the guys. They didn't like her being out here, honestly neither did he. However she needed this and as far as he was concerned his number job in life was making sure she got what she needed.

"Hey guys." Elizabeth said as she stepped onto the porch. "Before you start in on Jason I need to be here. I need to see Logan." They all held their tongues, but she knew they weren't happy. "Is he inside?"

"Yeah." Jason answered walking her to the door. "You can change your mind."

"I need to do this." Elizabeth needed closure and Logan was going to give it to her whether he wanted to or not. "Will you wait outside?" She asked everyone. "Please." She added before Frannie could say no.

"Alright." Jason answered for the group. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Cody move to stand by the window. He'd be able to see everything that was going to happen. Logan was secured, but they weren't taking any chances.

Taking a deep breath Elizabeth walked into the safe house and closed the door.

"Hello Logan." She said in a rather calm voice all things considered. He was tied to a chair and his nose was bent at on odd angle.

"Elizabeth, thank god you are here. You have to help me. The one named Jason, he said he's going to kill me." Logan begged hoping she would get him out of this mess.

"You've met my boyfriend." She pulled off her jacket before sitting on the chair Jason had vacated. "He's a bit protective of me. He hates it when someone upsets me, and I'd say that you did that. Actually that may be the understatement of a lifetime." The anger was bubbling up and it felt so incredibly good.

"I was your boyfriend once." He would play on their time together.

"Really, you want to go there? It's because I fell for your charm and went out with you that you're tied to that chair. You remember how our relationship ended right. You remember telling me to get out of your car. Or maybe all you remember is calling me dirty and damaged. I remember. Gotta say as a boyfriend you sucked. But going out with you helped me. Do you know how?" She asked crossing her legs and getting comfortable.

"No." He figured if he kept her talking it kept the large men who were planning on killing him at bay.

"Dating you taught me how to recognize a real man. Jason is a real man. You were just a little boy being led around by his little head. Thanks to the way you treated me, I was able to see almost immediately that Jason was what I needed. He takes care of me. He puts me first. He shows me every day how a real man treats the woman in his life. Maybe you should ask him how that works. You won't have time to use that information but still you should have it. Just in case you don't come back as a cockroach in your next life." Elizabeth couldn't believe that she thought he was such hot stuff.

"I never meant to hurt you." Logan decided to go for pity.

"No, but you didn't have any problem standing there listening while someone else did." She smirked when his eyes got wide. "Didn't think I knew about that did you? Jason doesn't lie to me. You were there and you didn't do a damn thing to help me. I forgave you. I let go of my anger and I forgave you only to find out that you weren't worthy of that forgiveness. You're an asshole and I'm glad Jason is going to make you pay." Elizabeth got up from the chair to pace. "Why didn't you tell the police what you knew?" She wanted that one question answered and then she could go.

"I left town." Logan told her.

"Not right away. You didn't leave town for a few months. So why didn't you say anything." She stood and faced him. "You are the most selfish bastard I have ever known. It's all about you Logan. Our entire relationship was about you. I was grateful that you even talked to me. I had so little self esteem that when we started dating I let you walk all over me. Whatever you wanted was what I wanted too, it makes me sick to even think of it now. But then I grew a backbone and you didn't like that did you Logan? Didn't like the fact that I wouldn't give you the one thing you really wanted. I wouldn't sleep with you so you could go brag to all your friends. The one time I stood up to you and said no you threw me out of your car. It was cold and didn't have a coat just a wrap. You didn't care that I might get sick you just wanted your way. You didn't care that you left me vulnerable. So tell me Logan because I really want to know what about my rape was about you?" Elizabeth was breathing hard in her anger.

"If I tell you will you ask Jason to let me go?" He was still hoping to walk away. "I told him who did it so he owes me."

"I'll be happy to ask." She had no intention of doing any such thing. Even if she did Jason wasn't going to let Logan go.

"I told Andrews that I knew he was the one who raped you and he was paying me to be quiet." He admitted hoping to have found a way out.

For a few seconds she was too stunned to move. Just when she thought he'd sunk as low as possible he surprised her further. A primal roar came out of Elizabeth as she was overcome with rage. Seeing red she launched herself out of the chair.

* * *

Out on the porch they heard the yell which was followed by a loud crash. Looking at Cody the former Marine indicated they needed to head in. Jason was the first one through the door and he was almost knocked over by the others because he stopped short at the sight in front of him.

Logan's chair was overturned and he was on his back. Elizabeth was straddling his chest and repeatedly punching him in the face. She was yelling a stream of obscenities as she dished out the beating. Moving forward Jason grabbed her under her arms and pulled her up.

"LET ME GO!" She struggled to break free. "LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! LET ME GO!"

"ELIZABETH!" Jason yelled turning her to face him. "Calm down." She was breathing hard and there were tears pouring down her face. He bent his knees and looked into her eyes. "Baby what happened? What did he say to you?"

"He was blackmailing Grant Andrews. That's why he never came forward." Elizabeth spit out. "He was getting paid to keep quiet about my rape. It was the worst night of my life and he was making money from it." She dropped her head against Jason's chest.

All the men in the room turned to face Logan. "Wow." Milo said breaking the silence. Logan already knew the guy's name. He only agreed to do a sketch to buy time. If it was possible that little stunt would make him die harder.

"Let me go. I want to hit him again." Elizabeth moved forward and Jason wrapped his arm around her waist.

"That's enough. He's not worth you hurting yourself." As it was she'd need a cold pack for her hand. Right now she had adrenaline pumping through her system when it wore off she would feel it.

"You'll hit him for me, right?" She said looking up at Jason.

"Yes." He told her giving her a half grin. He was about to kill her ex-boyfriend and he was standing here with a hard on. Seeing her like this was exciting. Totally wrong time to get all worked up but he couldn't seem to help it.

"See." She said talking to Logan. "That's how a real man takes care of his woman."

His woman, she'd just called herself his woman, fuck that was hot. The primal part of him just wanted to drag her off right now. Drag her off, find a corner and pound himself inside her until neither one of them could move. Instead he turned to Renaldo. "Take her to the penthouse." He almost said take her home. He wanted that to be true, he wanted her to see the penthouse as home.

"No, I want to go see my Gram." Elizabeth told Jason. She needed to sit with the older woman while Jason did this. The last thing she wanted to be right now was alone. "I won't say anything."

"I never thought you would." Even though Audrey knew what Jason was planning to do, she didn't need to know it was happening right now. "I will pick you up there when I'm done. If it gets too late then Renaldo will take you home or to the penthouse. Whichever one you want."

"Okay." Elizabeth reached for her jacket. "I'm ready." Without another word she walked from the safe house. She felt the need for a long hot shower. That would wait until later. When she got to the penthouse she would indulge that need; after she would put on one of Jason's shirts and wait for him to come home.

* * *

Walking into the penthouse Jason was glad to see that the main room was empty. Not that being greeted by his beautiful girlfriend was bad. He knew that Elizabeth was here, but he wasn't ready to see her just yet. He needed a bit more time to let go of what he'd done today. He needed a little more time to come back from being the cold blooded killer that he'd been when he'd taken Logan Hayes's life. He never wanted to bring his work home to her.

The asshole had indeed died begging and screaming. He'd also died at Jason's hands. Every bone in his body had been broken, teeth had been knocked out and organs were ruptured it had taken all day for him to die. Still it wasn't enough. Nothing Jason could do to Hayes would be enough for the pain that he caused Elizabeth. For what his callous actions had cost her. To repay what had been stolen from her.

The surveillance on Andrews had already started. Jason was trying to decide what he wanted to do about that. Part of him wanted to drag the fucking animal to a safe house and give him the same work over he'd given Hayes, but another part thought he wouldn't suffer enough. If he went to prison Jason could ensure that he suffered every day. Then when he got out the enforcer could kill him. It really was the best of both worlds. He'd need to give that some thought, maybe talk it over with Sonny or Johnny. Elizabeth would have no say in that decision.

Grabbing a beer he took the cold beverage out to the terrace and put his feet up. He was tired. Working over Logan had been hard work. He'd already told Sonny that both he and Elizabeth would be off tomorrow. He just needed the day with his girl. Closing his eyes he sipped his beer and gave some thought to the date he still needed to plan. Dinner and a movie was the traditional first date, but he didn't want to go the traditional route. He wanted to do something big.

He spent another hour just bouncing ideas around until he settled on one he liked. He'd need for her to take some time off, two days should do it, but he was almost certain he could talk her into it. Relaxed enough to sleep Jason tossed his empty bottle into the recycling bin before heading upstairs.

Stopping outside the door of the guest bedroom he just listened. It was silent inside. More than anything he wanted to open the door and go in. Sleeping with Elizabeth held tightly against him was something he wanted to do again. They hadn't even come close since the night she'd told him about being hurt. Even after Manny grabbed her she'd slept in the spare room and he'd slept in his room. He didn't expect sex, although yes he did want it, he just liked waking up with her next to him. That showed how deep he was in. That simply holding her while she slept satisfied him as much as sex had in the past.

Jason moved down the hall to the master bedroom, opening the door he stopped and smiled. Elizabeth was curled up in his bed. Walking over he took a minute just to watch her was the luckiest man on the face of the earth. Stripping down to his boxer briefs he walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He'd gotten clean at the safe house, but he wanted to wash again before joining her.

Wearing clean sleep pants Jason slid between the cool sheets. He moved as close to her as he could without actually touching her. He was debating whether or not to get closer when she rolled over. "Jason." She sighed cuddling into his warmth. "What time is it?" She asked not fully awake.

"After midnight." He whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"Put your arms around me?" She asked him softly.

He did as she asked and they both let out a slow breath. Feeling her soft skin against his chest was heaven. Dipping his head he buried his face in her fragrant hair inhaling deeply. She was wearing one of his black t shirts and that made a big goofy grin spread across his face. After the acts of brutality he'd committed tonight he knew he didn't deserve someone as wonderful as Elizabeth, but he had no intention of letting her go. "Rest well baby." He murmured to her closing his eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	15. Chapter 15

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks for the well wishes. I have the flu and editing is keeping me from going stir crazy. :)

Sashahailee asked for another update...so here you go!

* * *

Chapter 15

Jason woke up to soft touches and light kisses. He knew he was awake because he didn't dream. Looking though his lashes he watched as his girl placed a kiss on his chest, right over the scar from the first time he got shot. Then she placed her ear right over his heart. Since she was facing away from him he let a small smile come to his face. This was the best way to wake up.

"Morning." He said his voice gruff from sleep.

"Morning." She didn't move but smiled as his chest vibrated when he spoke. She'd woken up about ten minutes ago and couldn't resist the urge to touch him. His chest was bare and all that golden skin beckoned to her.

Sitting up she looked at him and wanted to pinch herself. The gorgeous man was hers. How had she ever gotten so lucky? "What happened?" She pointed to the scar she'd just kissed.

"I was ambushed and shot." Jason told her pulling her back down so that her head rested on his shoulder. She was too far away for his liking. "The other scar is also from getting shot."

She kissed the underside of his jaw. "I'm sorry you were hurt." She whispered against his skin.

His heart turned over. His girl giving him sympathy for things that happened before they even met. "I recovered." Was all he said.

She let her hands glide along his skin. "I'm glad." She softly told him. He was so warm beneath her palm. He moaned softly at her touch and she watched as the front of his sweatpants began to rise up. She was doing that to him. This magnificent man was getting pleasure from her touch. She couldn't help but feel a bit powerful at that.

Rising back to her knees she leaned over and placed a kiss over his heart. "You are such a good man Jason Morgan." Softly she kissed down his chest and across his abs and then kissed her way back up until her lips hovered over his. Smiling she noticed that his eyes were a darker blue now and his breathing had increased. Slowly she brought her lips down to cover his.

Jason told himself to lay back and let her explore. He had every intention of doing just that until she started trailing kisses down his chest and stomach. He held his breath when she reached the waistband of his pants. His tented pants. If the fact that he was hard scared her she wasn't showing it. Laying back he closed his eyes and enjoyed her lips on his body.

By the time she made it back to his mouth his control was in tatters. It was her tongue swiping across his bottom lip that broke him. With a growl he placed a hand on the back of her head to hold her to him as he rolled them over so that he was covering her. Her legs fell open and her thighs gripped his hips. Pushing forward Jason realized that she wasn't wearing sleep pants and groaned harshly.

All that separated them was two thin layers of cotton. He could feel her heat and the fact that she was wet with desire. When her hips pushed up against him he growled again trying to rein in the beast that simply wanted to take what she was offering.

She felt his hesitation and was having none of it. "Don't stop Jason." She pleaded pulling her mouth from his."Please don't stop." Having him over her made her feel safe, him pushing against her felt incredible. She knew he was stimulating the bundle of nerves at her core and it felt better than she dreamed.

"Bess, baby." He moaned out grabbing her hips with his large hands and pulling her tighter against him. She was going to come he wasn't going to stop until she did. "Come for me." He demanded pushing harder and faster against her. Feeling her core release more moisture onto the front of his pants he took her mouth in a kiss that could only be described as carnal. Letting his tongue stroke against her like he wanted to do with his cock.

"Jason." She cried out as she trembled in his arms and had her first ever orgasm.

He kept moving against her helping her to ride out the waves of pleasure. He didn't mean to lose control but she felt so good against him and he'd waited so long to touch her intimately that with a deep groan Jason also came.

That felt so good he damn near blacked out. Slumping against her he tried to regain his wits. She was still trembling against him and he needed to make sure that she was okay. He was pretty certain that this was not what she had in mind when she kissed him.

"Bess?" He pushed them so that they rolled back and she was over him. Immediately she ducked her head into the crook of his neck. She was still trembling and he was worried that she was crying. "Baby? Can you look at me?" He placed his hand under her chin but she wouldn't let him lift her head. Now he was really worried.

Elizabeth stayed tucked tightly against Jason. That had been amazing and totally unexpected. Some touching and kissing was all she thought they would do. But when he rolled them and she felt that bolt of pleasure move through her as he rocked against her she couldn't stop herself from seeking more.

Unsure what to do Jason shifted so that they were both on their sides. "Bess, please look at me." He pleaded softly terrified that he'd done something to hurt her.

Slowly she looked up meeting his worried eyes. Biting her lower lip she started to look down again but he wouldn't let her.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked gently as he cupped her cheek.

"No." She answered still trying to look away. She was unsure of how to deal with the sensations she was feeling. For so long sex equaled fear but now it equaled pleasure. Her brain was at war with its self.

"Did I scare you?" He asked trying to figure out what she needed.

"No." She said finally just closing her eyes.

"Then what's wrong? Why won't you look at me?" He asked thinking that maybe he should call Diane. Or Elizabeth's doctor.

"I'm just really overwhelmed." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Do you want me to go get Diane? Would that help you? Having another woman to talk to." It would be embarrassing and Francis would most likely try to kill him, but he'd do it.

"No. Can you hold me? I just need you close right now." She said moving closer as she spoke.

"Yeah, come here." He was wet and wanted to get cleaned up, but that could wait right now Elizabeth needed him so he would stay until she was ready for him to let her go.

* * *

Eventually she pushed against him and left to take a shower in the guest bedroom. Jason also got cleaned and not knowing what else to do he went downstairs to make breakfast. When she joined him they had the most uncomfortable meal they'd ever eaten together. She was quiet and withdrawn and he was pissed. At himself. At his loss of control.

The rest of the morning was also tense and awkward. He gave her space but asked that she not leave the penthouse. He was afraid that if she ran from him they wouldn't ever fix this. Not that he had any clue what to do.

She was still trying to process what had happened to them this morning. It felt wonderful, being so close to him and letting herself be free enough to start moving toward a physical relationship felt empowering. But the aftermath had left her shaken. And scared.

Not of Jason, she simply couldn't be afraid of Jason. She was afraid of what came next and whether or not she could handle it. Now the two of them were walking on eggshells and Jason was looking at her like she was a time bomb waiting to explode. Kind of how she looked at him after he destroyed that safe house.

They couldn't keep this up. With a sigh Elizabeth headed up to her room where her bag was and pulled out her phone. Dr. Franklin always said to call if she needed to. Right now she really needed to.

* * *

Jason was stretched out on the couch with an arm thrown over his eyes when she came back downstairs. "Jason?" He sat up immediately his worried blue eyes locking on to her. "Can I talk with you?" Dr. Franklin had been very helpful, but the best advice she'd given Elizabeth was to talk to Jason.

"Yes." This was good; she hadn't said a word to him since she went to shower.

She walked over to the sofa and sat next to him. Taking his hand in hers she took a deep breath before starting. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting this morning. What happened between us left me scared."

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have lost control like that. You're safe with me Bess." He wanted her to know that it wouldn't happen again.

"You didn't scare me Jason, I know I'm safe with you. I scared me." She told him with a rueful smile.

"You scared yourself?" He asked not understanding how that was even possible.

"Since the night I was attacked I've been afraid of sex. For me it represented pain and humiliation. It symbolized being powerless. Then this morning happened and all of a sudden sex became something that felt really good." She was blushing again. "I know that we didn't really have sex. We had more like intense foreplay but one part of my brain didn't want us to stop and the other part was screaming to run away."

"So I guess we need to make sure that this doesn't happen again? At least not until you are ready." He had loved how close they were this morning but would slow things down if she needed it.

"Actually according to Dr. Franklin, it should happen again." Elizabeth had been surprised by her doctor's advice.

"But I don't want to hurt you." Jason told her squeezing the hand in his.

"You won't. I trust you Jason, and now I need to trust myself too. I want to share that kind of intimacy with you. That's what freaked me out. Dr. Franklin thinks that I should stay over more often and that we should engage in more heavy petting. She thinks that what we shared this morning was a wonderful introduction to me being a more sexual woman. Especially since it was so spontaneous." For the first time in a long time Elizabeth hadn't thought something to death. What Jason had been doing to her had felt wonderful and she had simply gone with it because she trusted him so much.

"She thinks that full on intercourse right now would be a bad idea. With me still unsure that could lead to some problems. However she thinks that slowly introducing me to how wonderful making love can be is just what I need." Looking up at him she smiled. "Is that going to be okay with you?"

Jason had to swallow before answering. She wanted to know if they two of them rolling around in bed with the sole purpose of having orgasms was going to be alright with him. "I can handle that." He was so proud of his mature answer. Right now all he wanted to do was jump on the furniture. "We'll go at your pace."

"Actually." Elizabeth paused briefly. This had been the advice that floored her and to be honest made her hot. "Dr. Franklin said you need to be in charge just as much as I am maybe even more."

"Me?" Jason hadn't seen that coming. "Why?"

"I need to know that you'll stop if I say so." Elizabeth told him hoping he understood.

"You need to know that you can trust me in bed like you do out of bed?" He asked hoping he understood what the doctor was aiming for. When Elizabeth nodded he let out a slow breath. She was placing a lot of trust in him. Trust he was determined to be worthy of. "So what happens now?"

"I'd like to eat lunch." She said laughing. "I'm really hungry."

"Then I guess I should feed you. Go put on your shoes." As she left the room Jason smiled. She was getting stronger and he was helping. He was simply awed by her strength.

"Can we take the bike?" An opportunity for a ride on the Harley should not be missed.

"Hold on." Jason walked over to the door. He opened it and found Chris on duty. "Is it cold out today?"

"It's pretty nice for autumn. Not to cold to be on the bike." Chris responded. The guards had gotten used to being asked this question. Due to the car accident he had been in Jason couldn't feel temperatures like everyone else. Normally he rode his bike year round. Now that he was dating Elizabeth he planned on switching to his truck when it got chilly. He checked everyday to make sure he knew when that was.

"Thanks. Chris." Jason said nodding.

"No problem boss." Chris smiled.

Closing the door Jason turned back to Elizabeth. "We can take the bike."

"Okay." She turn and ran up the steps.

* * *

He took her to Kelly's and they grabbed one of the tables outside. "We can go in if you get too cold."

"If we go inside I'll have to take off my jacket." She said and letting him know,again, that she really liked his gift. Before they left the penthouse he had presented her with her very own black leather jacket. It even had an attachable lining so she could wear it late into the fall. "Jason?"

"Yes." He had a pretty good idea of what she was about to say.

"You know that I don't expect you to buy me things all the time, right? That I'm with you because of the person you are." Elizabeth was turning pink.

Jason just smirked. He knew his girl so well. "I know." He assured her. "Are you worried I'm trying to change you because I keep buying you clothes?" The thought did cross his mind.

"No. You let me know everyday that I'm enough just as I am. I just don't want you to think I see you as an ATM with feet." Elizabeth told him.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked suddenly. "On a date? Out somewhere? Somewhere dressy? Just the two of us? Without anyone else?" He shut his mouth with a snap because he was starting to ramble. She was rubbing off on him.

"I'd love to." She was his girlfriend he didn't have to ask. "Do you want to go to the Grille?"

"Actually I'd like to take you to Puerto Rico for a long weekend. Have you been to Puerto Rico?" He asked relaxing some.

"I've never been outside the United States at all. I'd love to go with you. When?" Elizabeth was excited to travel with him. "I need to get a passport."

"I can take care of that." It would take no time at all for him to get her the correct paperwork. "You do need to get shots and request some time off from Sonny. So I was hoping we could go next month. Will that work for you? If we go then Audrey will be done her treatments and the results should be in. I'll ask the guys to check in on her while we are away." They wouldn't mind, Audrey spoiled the guys with treats as much as Elizabeth did.

"That sounds perfect. I can't wait." She said smiling wide.

"Me either." Jason replied and giving in to his urge to touch her linked their fingers on the table.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	16. Chapter 16

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 16

"Bess, you need to be quite baby." Jason said as he kissed the skin of her neck and slowly moved down to the V of her shirt.

"Then you need to stop doing that." She said on a gasp. They were in Jason's office at the warehouse making out. He'd asked her to bring him a file and when she'd arrived in his office he closed the door, backed her up against it and kissed her.

"I don't think I can." He told her moving his lips higher so that he was kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear. He had planned on just stealing a kiss, maybe two, but once he got started he didn't want to stop. Luckily for him she didn't ask him too.

"One of us needs to get some control. I think it should be you." She rocked her hips into him and this time he moaned.

"I'll work on that. First thing tomorrow." He told her before taking her mouth in an another scorching kiss. He wasn't a big fan of doctors but Jason thought that Dr. Franklin was a genius. Since telling them that they needed to be more physical to help Elizabeth deal with her intimacy issues, he and Bess spent a lot of time attached at the lips.

For the last two weeks Elizabeth had spent more nights sleeping at the Penthouse then away. He loved coming home from the warehouse, or a job, late at night and finding her waiting in his bed. Not that they confined themselves to the bedroom, this make out session was proof of that. Still he made sure that he stayed in control. They hadn't gone any further than they had that first morning. Most days they didn't even go that far. As much as he wanted her to bare more of that beautiful body to him he was not going to rush her.

"Okay." Elizabeth pushed against Jason's shoulder and he instantly released her. Without even talking about it that had become their signal for it's time to stop. Not that she stopped him often, but from time to time she still got overwhelmed. She hadn't freaked out like that first morning, but sometimes she needed to step back. Jason always understood.

Elizabeth took a moment to get her breathing back under control. She was giving serious consideration to taking the next step with him. Not full on sex, but having at least one of them take off some more clothing. Jason didn't wear a shirt to bed and she no longer wore bottoms so maybe it was time for her to show some more skin. She wanted to know what it would feel like to have his lips on her body.

Sliding off his lap she adjusted her clothes. At some point they had moved from the door to the couch. Running into his private bathroom she gave herself a good looking over. Her lips were swollen and there wasn't anything she could do about that, but otherwise she looked fine.

Jason was sitting at his desk, reading the file she brought with her, when she came out. He looked up and smiled. "Are you staying over tonight?" He never took it for granted that she would share his bed.

She looked at him while chewing on her lower lip. "I've been staying over a lot and I don't want to wear out my welcome. I'm sure that you want some space." For her sleeping over so often was great because she wanted to be close to him. However she did worry that he would get sick of having her around all the time.

"If I didn't want you over I would say so." Jason told her honestly. "I really like knowing that at any given time you are somewhere in the penthouse. It makes me feel good." Even when she stayed over they weren't attached at the hip. Sometimes he had work to do in his office, other times she might be working on a sketch. He just liked the fact that within minutes he could be by her side. He was greedy when it came to her.

"My lease is almost up and I was wondering if there are any empty units at the Towers? Should I ask Sonny? If I moved into the building I could still be close and you could have some space." She hated that she still had some insecurities. Her inexperience with guys was making it hard for her to know if she was asking for too much too soon. Elizabeth had heard stories of how Carly pretty much demanded Jason's attention twenty four/seven. She didn't want to be that girl.

Jason frowned slightly. Even if she lived in the Towers that would still put her too far away for his liking. "Would you consider just moving in with me?" He asked putting the file down. He wanted her with him every night.

"You want us to live together?" She asked surprised. She knew that he cared for her deeply, but she didn't think he was that serious yet.

"Yeah. I don't ever want you to leave." Jason answered honestly. "Give it some thought." He was nervous and the last thing he wanted was for her to walk out of his office without giving him an answer. Still he wouldn't push; Elizabeth gave most things a lot of thought before making a decision. This was very big decision.

"Okay." She said as her stomach filled with butterflies.

"You'll think about it?" Jason asked happy.

"No, I'll move in with you when my lease is up." Elizabeth decided. She wanted to be with Jason.

"Really." He stood up from his chair and rushed around his desk.

"Really." She said leaning her body against him when he pulled her close.

"We should celebrate." He said dropping his head so that his lips hovered over hers.

"Yeah, we should." She stretched up and kissed him thinking that she wasn't getting back to her desk anytime soon.

* * *

Francis walked into his boss's office and closed the door behind him. When Jason looked up the older man simply walked over and sat in one of the chairs in front of the enforcer's desk. "You want to do this here or do you want to go somewhere else?"

Jason didn't even have to ask what Francis was talking about. "Might as well do it here. That way if there is any bloodshed it's easy to clean up." Jason was only half joking. He didn't think they were going to come to blows but they both really cared about Elizabeth.

Francis eyed the younger man up before speaking. "I will kill you without any hesitation if you hurt her."

"If I hurt her then I'll deserve whatever you do." Jason had no reason to argue with that statement.

"What are your intentions?" Francis asked feeling it was his right to know. As her big brother he needed to look out for her. He would always want to protect her even from Jason if it became necessary.

"Don't you think I should discuss that with her before you?" Jason knew his answer would piss Francis off and he didn't care. His personal life was not up for discussion.

"No." Francis didn't have any younger sisters. Johnny had four, which was something of a cosmic joke, and he'd told Francis what to expect from this talk with Jason.

"That sucks for you Francis, because I'm not telling you anything before I tell Elizabeth." No way would anyone know he was in love with her before she did. He planned to tell her while they were away.

"Put a ring on her finger Jason. I'm not telling you to marry her but I'm telling you to give her some indication that you are serious." Francis told his friend.

"That's a bit hypocritical coming from you isn't it. I don't see a ring on Diane's finger." Jason pointed out.

Francis glared at the blonde on the other side of the desk. Jason was of course right it was hypocritical of him to tell someone else to give their girl a ring when Diane didn't have one. He however had plans to rectify that situation. "Just because she's not wearing it doesn't mean I don't have it."

"Who's to say my situation isn't the same as yours." Jason shot back. Without a word Francis left the office, he came back five minutes later and threw a box on the desk. When Jason opened it he found a large diamond flanked by smaller ones. "I don't think this will fit me." He said just to be smart.

"Elizabeth went with me and helped me pick it out. I'm giving it to Diane next week." Francis explained taking the ring back. "Where's your ring?"

"I don't have one." Jason admitted surprised that Francis was going to propose. "Doesn't mean I haven't given it some thought."

"You better damned well do more than think about it. You think no one noticed that the two of you were in this office with the door closed for thirty minutes. Don't fuck with her reputation Jason." Francis had had a hard time resisting the urge to kick the door in.

That bit of information made the younger man pause. He'd not given any thought to what everyone else would think when he called her into his office. He just wanted to kiss her. He never wanted anyone to think she was nothing more than an office romance. Jason picked up the phone. "Sonny can your jeweler see me today."

"He's already expecting you." The older man replied. He too was waiting for some sign that Jason was serious.

Jason heard the censure in his partner's voice. "Thank you." Getting up he grabbed his jacket. "I was going to get her something, so don't think I'm doing this because of you."

"Do you want some company?" Francis asked curious as to what Jason would pick out.

* * *

Somehow Francis tagging along had turned into Jason standing in a closed jewelry store with Francis, Johnny, Sonny and Milo watching him. Each man had an opinion on what type of ring he should get. Johnny and Sonny both said diamonds, although they couldn't agree on the cut or size. Francis said an emerald since Elizabeth's favorite color was green. Milo said topaz since that was the birthstone for November.

Jason ignored them all. He knew what he wanted to put on his girl's finger. He just had to find it.

"Do you even know what size ring to get?" Johnny asked mostly to be annoying.

"Six. Same size as her feet." Jason told his friend still looking over the rings. Maybe he should have something made. "I'll take those earrings." Jason said not wanting to leave empty handed. The diamonds would look great in her ears.

"That's not a ring." Francis pointed out.

"I'm aware of that thank you. Is there anything else obvious you'd like to bring to my attention?" Jason snapped back at the man. He normally worked well under pressure but his friends were annoying him. Outside by the cars he told them to go back to the warehouse, he was going to go to the one person, the only person, who could help him.

* * *

Standing on the patio he checked to make sure his Grandmother was alone before opening the door. The last thing he wanted was to run into any of the other Quartermaines. He was already irritated enough. Having them heap on him how he was a constant disappointment would make him hurt someone. When the older woman looked up at him and smiled he instantly relaxed.

"Jason, what a wonderful surprise." She said holding out her hand so that he would come closer. Although she would never admit it he was her favorite grandchild and she was so grateful to not have lost him after his accident. "What brings you by?"

"Hello Grandmother." He said coming closer and kissing her check. Sitting on the couch so that she didn't have to look up, he handed her the box of peppermints he always brought when he came to visit. "I'm sorry it's been so long since I've come by."

"That's alright dear. I know that you've been busy." Lila never pressured him to visit her. She simply gracefully received him when he did.

"I've been working but I've also met someone and I've been spending a lot of time with her." Jason should really bring Elizabeth by. Yes his Grandmother already knew her, but he wanted to officially introduce her as his girlfriend.

"Really?" Lila played dumb but Sonny kept her up to date on what was happening. Not to mention the giddy phone call from Audrey.

"Elizabeth Webber, Audrey Hardy's granddaughter and I are dating." Jason told her and realized that he hadn't been this proud to be with someone ever. Even Robin, who everyone liked, didn't make him feel like shouting from the rooftop that he was in love.

"Is it serious dear?" So far this was the question no one had gotten the answer to. Lila wouldn't share what he said, but she did want to know.

"I'm going to marry her Grandmother. Assuming that she'll have me." Jason told the older woman and when Lila smiled he did too.

"She's a wonderful young lady Jason, you've chosen well." Lila gave him her blessing.

"Thank you. I want to give her a ring. Not an engagement ring yet, but something to let her know that I'm serious. I went to the store and I couldn't find anything that was right. I was wondering if you could give me any advice. Maybe recommend somewhere for me to go." She was the only person, aside from Elizabeth, he would trust.

"I can do better than that." Lila had Jason push her to the phone and asked Reginald to bring down the black box decorated with flowers from her bedroom. "These are some of the jewels I inherited from the Morgan side of the family. Perhaps there is something in here that Elizabeth will like."

Grandmother and grandson went through the pieces. Jason listened while Lila told him the history behind some of the items in the box. Finally they settled on two rings. One Jason would give to Elizabeth now, the other Lila would hold until her grandson was ready to propose.

"Thank you Grandmother." He was proud that Elizabeth would be wearing a piece that had been in his family for generations. He didn't worry that he was giving it to the wrong woman. He knew that she was his forever, because he was hers.

Stepping back onto the patio Jason pulled out his phone to call Sonny. "Can you keep Elizabeth at the office until six?" When his partner agreed Jason looked at his watch. He needed to hurry if he was going to get everything done. Tonight he planned on romancing his girl.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the favorites and the follows.


	17. Chapter 17

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

A few chapters back I dropped a very subtle clue about something that is coming up and someone commented on it. So because bjq spotted my hint here is another update!

* * *

Chapter 17

It was almost seven when Elizabeth arrived at the penthouse. Sonny had needed a last minute change to a contract and then some paperwork for a coffee shipment due tomorrow had gone missing. It had been misfiled something for which she apologized profusely. Sonny had simply waved her off saying everyone made mistakes.

She'd called Jason to tell him she would be late and he said that he'd use the extra time to run some errands. He'd left the warehouse earlier and hadn't come back at all. Since he'd driven her in on the bike she was looking forward to the ride home. Instead Renaldo brought her back to the Towers. The two of them had a great debate about soccer, another sports passion of hers.

Now she was home, she loved the way that sounded and couldn't wait to make it official. Already she was thinking about how to integrate some of her things with Jason's. Chris was on the door and she waved as he opened it. Stepping inside she stopped stunned at the sight that greeted her.

The lights were low and there was music playing. There were flowers and candles on the dining room table, which was set with the good plates. However her boyfriend was nowhere in sight. "Jason." She called out.

"Behind you." He said softly hoping not to startle her.

Turning around she smiled as she saw that he wasn't dressed in his normal blue jeans and t shirt. Instead he was wearing black dress pants and a black dress shirt. He looked so sexy she just wanted to jump him where he stood. "Wow, you look great." She'd never seen him dressed up before and she liked it. He didn't have to do it often but the fact that he was making an effort tonight made her feel special.

"You look beautiful." He told her smiling wide.

"I'm wearing the same thing I had on at work." She pointed out running a hand down her pants. Elizabeth wished she had known he was planning a special dinner she would have gotten dressed up.

"I thought that when you got dressed this morning. Then again when I called you into my office. I still think it looking at you right now. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He told her watching as she seemed to glow with the praise.

Walking over he helped her out of her coat before turning her to face him. "Will you dance with me?" He asked her softly. When she nodded he gently took her in his arms and slowly moved with her around the room.

They danced for two songs before he led her over to the table. Pulling her chair out he made sure she was comfortable then disappeared back into the kitchen. He came out with two plates setting one in front of her before taking his seat.

"You made Manicotti!" It was her favorite dish.

"No, Sonny made it." Jason admitted only blushing a little. "I pulled it out of the freezer. I wanted tonight to be perfect." No matter how many times he was shown how to make the dish he couldn't get it right which sucked because Elizabeth loved it.

"Thank you for thinking of me." She still felt like she was in a fairytale.

"I always think of you." Jason told her looking into her eyes.

She blushed and looked away. Wow, Jason really knew how to do romance she thought to herself. "I'm always thinking of you too." She answered feeling a bit shy.

He wanted to kiss her, but that wasn't what this was about. This was about him letting her know that she was special. That she was worth him taking the time and effort to plan a special evening for her. "Eat up I have something you will love for dessert."

He had a slice of chocolate cake made by the Quartermaine chef, another of her favorites, and he only brought out one fork. She thought they would share, but instead he fed it to her. All the while telling her how much she meant to him and how wonderful his life was now that she was in it. By the time he was done she was fighting back tears.

"I have one more thing for you." Jason told her after feeding her the last spoonful of dessert.

"I don't need anything else Jason. I have you so my life is complete." She meant every word.

He had to clear his throat before he could continue. He was so grateful that she had chosen him to trust and give herself to. "I would like for you to wear my ring." He pulled out a small velvet bag and removed the piece of jewelry Lila had given him.

Elizabeth was speechless as Jason slid the ring onto her finger. A pale blue oval shaped opal was surrounded by diamonds. She'd never seen anything so lovely in her life. "Jason it's beautiful." Giving up she let the tears fall.

"Lila gave it to me. It belonged to her mother." Jason explained loving the way it looked on her hand. It was a perfect fit. "It's not an engagement ring, but it is a symbol of my commitment to you."

Elizabeth nodded her understanding blown away that she was wearing a piece of jewelry that belonged to Jason's Great-Grandmother. "I won't ever take it off." She promised him solemnly.

"Well considering it's on the third finger of your left hand, you will have to take it off someday." Jason said knowing full well what his statement implied. "Promise you won't take it off until I give you an engagement ring."

"I promise." She said lifting her head to receive his kiss. "Thank you for wanting me." For so long she'd wondered if anyone would.

"Oh, Bess how could I not." Jason said leaning down to kiss her again. "Will you dance with me again?" He wanted her back in his arms.

"Yes." She said smiling, already dreaming of the day when she would say that same word to a marriage proposal from this amazing man.

"I'd like to go upstairs." She whispered in his ear after dancing to a few songs.

"I didn't give you the ring so that you would feel pressured. You know that right?" He leaned back to look at her.

"I know. I've been thinking of moving our relationship forward. Will you give me a few minutes before you come up?" She was nervous.

"Call when you are ready." He said giving her a soft kiss before letting her go.

* * *

"Jason," She called softly. "You can come up now."

He made himself walk and not run up the stairs. He had no idea what she had planned but he would take whatever she wanted to offer while giving all of himself in return. She was sitting up in bed with the covers tucked under her arms and her beautiful shoulders were bare.

"Hi." She said softly. She was nervous but not scared.

"HI." He echoed back still standing in the doorway.

"Could you maybe just wear your shorts to bed tonight?" She asked him as he came closer. He nodded not sure he trusted himself to speak. "I'd like to try being more intimate." She told him giving him a shy smile. "I thought maybe we could touch each other without clothes in the way. I don't know if I'm ready for more yet." When she finished she nibbled on her lower lip.

Gently he reached over and freed the plump prisoner. "Whatever you are comfortable with. If anything scares you just say stop." He kept his voice soft. This was a huge step for her, and even though he was already hard they would go as slow as she needed. He undressed and then joined her under the covers.

"I trust you Jason." She told him reaching out to lightly touch his chest. "Your body is incredible. Sometimes when we are out together I just want to reach over and touch you but I know that you don't like to be touched in public."

"That doesn't apply to you. You can touch me whenever you like. Can I touch you?" He asked gently. When she nodded he reached a trembling hand out to caress her shoulder. "I have never felt anything as soft as your skin." He let his fingers drift across her collar bone until he was touching her other shoulder.

Leaning slowly forward he let his lips brush across hers and when he moved back she followed silently asking him for more. He hadn't expected this so soon, but he was grateful that she trusted him so fully.

Both her hands were caressing his chest as she let her fingers drift across his nipples. She touched his abs fascinated with watching the muscles jump under her fingers. "You are so warm and you smell so good." She placed her face against his neck kissing his pulse point which made him moan. "Touch me Jason."

He'd been so busy enjoying having her hands on him that he stopped moving his hands. It was his turn to drive her crazy. Moving closer he wrapped his arms around her letting his hands sweep her back. His hand spanned her entire upper back. It was a vivid reminder of how much bigger than her he was. He groaned deep in his chest at what her hands were doing and she laughed at the vibration. "Can I pull the sheet down?" He wanted them skin to skin before they went any further.

When she nodded against him he slowly tugged until the sheet pooled at her waist. Bringing his other arm up he pulled her to him until their chests touched. They both moaned at the contact. "You feel so good against me." He softly told her.

She lifted her face up to him. "Will you kiss me?" She asked knowing that he was taking his cues from her. How unbelievable was that? Jason was a text book example of an alpha male yet he was strong enough to let her lead this first time they were together this way.

"My Bess." He whispered against her lips before slanting his mouth over hers and kissing her deeply. While they kissed he let his hands explore, when his fingers brushed the side of her breasts she shifted so the he could cup one firm globe. It was a perfect fit for his hand. His thumb flicked her hardened nipple and she jumped as if shocked. "Feel good?" He asked pulling back to look at her.

She nodded eyes opened wide in surprised delight. With her eyes on him she mirrored his action and when his pupils dilated with passion she knew it felt just as good for him. When she pinched him lightly she got another of those deep moans. "Baby." He said letting his eye drift shut. Next she used her mouth to suck on his nipples and he fisted his hand lightly in her hair to hold her to him.

She licked his chest and neck until she felt him trembling beneath her. It made her feel powerful that she could do that to him.

"My turn." He told her kissing his way down to her chest. He loved having her be bold enough to explore however too much more of that and he would have come in his shorts. He licked all around her straining nipple before sucking it deep into the heat of his mouth. Her skin felt like silk against his tongue as he sucked her other turgid peak while using his fingers to lightly tug on its twin. Now it was her fingers that were tight in his hair. His free hand drifted lower until he was cupping her ass. Her panties were lace and he lifted his head needing to see what color they were. Blue, the exact shade of his eyes.

Returning to her breast he worshiped the twin mounds before leaving open mouthed kisses down her flat stomach. "Can I take your panties off?"

Slowly she nodded before lifting her hips slightly. He kept his eyes on hers as he lowered the tiny piece of fabric. When it cleared her feet he tossed it over his shoulder. He moved his eyes from hers, down to her lips, on to her breasts and finally stopping at the space between her legs. Placing a kiss on her mound he licked his way back up her body until his mouth was once again above hers. His weight was braced on his hands as he hovered over her. Their eye locked and he felt like he could see all the way to her soul.

Feeling exposed Elizabeth closed her eyes and turned away from his gaze. She felt the loss of his warmth as he moved from over her. She wanted to cry, she had ruined it by getting scared. "I'm sorry." Elizabeth whispered softly.

"Bess, baby look at me." He softly commanded. When she turned her head back to him he was smiling and his arms were open. Without hesitation she moved into them. "Would you feel better if I took my shorts off?" He had no problem with nudity.

"Okay." She finally said. It took him no time at all to throw them out from under the covers.

"That feels so much better." He told her smiling.

"How come?" She asked not understanding what he meant.

"They were getting kind of tight." He told her not the least bit embarrassed. "You have that effect on me."

"Can I see?" She asked uncertainly. He pulled the covers back letting her look at him totally naked for the first time. "I don't think that's going to fit." She said then slapped her hand over her mouth mortified that she'd said that out loud.

Jason threw his head back and laughed. He'd never laughed during sex before. It was a new and novel experience. "Trust me it will fit and it won't hurt." He assured her.

"Will you show me how to touch you?" She asked looking up at him.

He damned near came on the spot that request was so sexy. "Yeah." He said in a voice that was gravely with arousal.

She wrapped her tiny hand around him and he groaned with pleasure. When he placed his hand over hers and showed her how he liked to be held and stroked his eyes actually rolled back into his head.

"Am I doing it right?" Elizabeth asked wanting to learn how to please him.

"So right. It's so good." He was breathing hard and there was a light sheen of sweat on his chest. "God baby your hand on my cock feels so good. Squeeze me tighter." He begged.

She was afraid she was squeezing to tight already, but he seemed to be enjoying what she was doing. When a bead of fluid appeared Jason swiped her thumb across the top of his throbbing shaft showing her how to spread the pre-cum around so her hand could move easier. She held him tight in her fist and pumped him hard.

"I'm coming." He warned and when she didn't stop he wanted to weep with gratitude.

"BESS!" He shouted and came all over her hand. She stopped in surprise but his hand covered hers and started pumping again. Watching she saw more semen erupt from the tip before Jason finally fell back against the pillows breathing hard.

He lay still, with his eyes closed while he caught his breath. When she asked him to join her in bed tonight he hadn't been expecting this to happen. "Thank you." He said when he was breathing closer to normal.

"You're welcome." She said smiling.

"Let me get cleaned up and I'll be right back." He disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes then came back to the bed. Handing her a warm towel he watched as she cleaned her hand. He wasn't sure what to do now he wanted to touch her but didn't know if he should. "Are you okay?"

She nodded unable to find the right words.

"Can I touch you?" He asked her moving closer. He wanted her to have the same pleasure he just experienced. The fact that he'd come before she did, didn't sit right with him. But he knew enough to understand that letting her touch him first put her in a position of power. It put her in control which in turn would make her feel safe. "I'll stop if you don't like it or get scared." When she nodded again he told her to lay back. He kissed her deep and slow just the way he knew that she liked. Kissing down her neck he suckled at her breast making note that Elizabeth really liked this. He nipped her with his teeth and her whole body bucked in response.

He kissed back up to her mouth again while his hand slowly slid down her center and over her mound. So very gently he touched her letting his finger slide against her center. When he felt moisture coat the long digit he relaxed some. If she was still wet then she wasn't afraid. Lightly he tapped her clit until she raised her hips seeking more contact. When he looked up he noticed that she had her eyes closed and her head thrown back.

Whatever he was doing was making her whole body tingle. First the bite and now his fingers were touching her where no one had ever touched her before. It was new and amazing and she felt so good she didn't even have time to be afraid. He moved his finger away and she whimpered in protest.

"Ssh baby, I know." He twisted his hand so that his thumb was playing with her nubbin and slowly pushed one finger inside her channel. Almost immediately her muscles clamped down on him and he shivered at the feeling.

"Jason." She called out.

"Its okay baby, I'm here. I'm right here. I've got you." He worked her body pulling her closer to the edge. He kissed her before whispering in her ear. "Go over for me Bess."

For one second everything inside her pulled tight and then the most incredible feeling rolled through her starting where Jason's hand was and moving all the way out to her fingers and toes as she had the biggest orgasm of her life.

Jason gently smiled at his girl who couldn't even form a sentence. He knew exactly what she was feeling. Although he'd had lots of orgasms earlier tonight she'd turned him inside out. While she came back to earth he got a warm cloth and cleaned her up.

He pulled on his underwear recognizing that they'd gone far enough for one night. Further than he expected. Pulling her close he settled down for the night smiling as the moonlight bounced off the ring on her finger.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the favorites and the follows!


	18. Chapter 18

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 18

Jason just shook his head in disgust as he read the report for the second time. The other men gathered around the table were doing the same. He was trying to figure out how this situation had gotten bad so fast. One minute everything was running smooth and the next they were getting reports of hijacked shipments and missing money. This was going to require his personal attention and that meant a trip out of town. That pissed him off.

Just two days ago he had put a ring on Elizabeth's finger and now he had to leave for who knew how long. The timing couldn't be worse. Considering how much closer they'd gotten, out of Port Charles was the last place he wanted to be. The last time he went to South America he'd been gone for a year. That was not an option this time around. Not with Elizabeth waiting for him to come back.

"This needs to be handled right away." Sonny looked at his partner feeling really bad. He knew that Jason didn't want to go. Hell Sonny didn't want Jason to go. Not when the younger man now had what he most wanted. If the situation wasn't so sensitive then Johnny could handle it. Since they were dealing with a traitor the message that this wasn't going to be tolerated needed to come from one of the bosses. "Do you want me to go?"

Jason briefly considered his partner's offer."No I will handle it." As the enforcer for their organization it was his job to take care of these types of situations. For the first time ever he hated his job.

"We give him the territory to run and he fucks us over. Did he really think that we wouldn't know what he was doing? Did he really think that the men who are loyal would just let him steal from us?" Jason threw down the report in his hand. Harry Silver had worked for them for years and he was the last man they expected to sell them out. That was why Sonny put him in a position of power. Jason hoped he had enjoyed everything he'd gotten because it was going to cost him his life.

"You think it's just him?" Sonny asked watching as his partner paced back and forth.

"Probably not. Don't worry I will make sure to be thorough while I'm there." He did not intend to have to repeat this trip in another six months. "I will find out who has been disloyal and they will regret it. Get the plane ready." Jason ordered as he stood up effectively ending the meeting. "Sonny I need to see you in your office."

The two men walked down the hall to the spacious office that overlooked the docks. They could hear the sounds of the warehouse down below. Even though it was Saturday afternoon the floor downstairs was busy. Sonny walked in first and turned as his partner closed the door. He had a pretty good idea what Jason wanted.

"I need you to watch out for Elizabeth while I am gone." Jason said looking into the eyes of the older man.

"Absolutely. We'll keep her safe." He promised. After how badly he screwed up with Carly, Sonny felt honored to be asked to watch over Jason's girl.

"You'll keep her safe." Jason corrected letting Sonny know who he would hold responsible if something happened. "Nothing can happen to her while I'm gone."

"I'll keep her safe." Sonny agreed. "You gonna go see her before you leave?"

"Yeah, I'll pack first and then swing by her place." Jason headed for the door. Hopefully he could get this mess cleared up quickly and get back home. He didn't want to be away from his girl for longer than necessary.

"The lease on her place is up in two weeks and she's moving into the penthouse." Jason reminded Sonny.

"We know Jason; the guys will make sure that everything gets handled. We all know what she means to you, she'll be our top priority. You just handle this and come back. When you return we'll talk about making it so you don't have to go out of town again." Sonny had been dropping more hints about Jason stepping down as enforcer.

"Also Audrey has been feeling ill from the new treatments she's been undergoing and she's in the hospital. It's been worrying Elizabeth." They'd spent a good part of last night at the hospital sitting with the older woman.

"Jason, we know." Sonny had sent over broth since Elizabeth's Grandmother was on a liquid diet. "Elizabeth isn't just your girl Jason, she's family. I will make sure she's taken care of."

The enforcer gave his partner a long look. "I need to go." Jason said striding out of the office. The sooner he left the sooner he could come home.

* * *

Jason stood outside the apartment door waiting for her to answer. With a small smile he remembered the first time she invited him over to watch a movie. She'd been terrified but tried not to let him see it. The whole night she'd rambled from one topic to another. That was the night he admitted to himself that he was starting to fall in love with her.

"Just a minute." Elizabeth's voice floated out from the behind the door in response to his knock. "Hey" She said smiling when she opened it.

"Hey." He said smiling back at her. Just looking at her made him feel great. She was at her place and since he had an emergency meeting at the warehouse he knew that she hadn't expected to see him until later at the penthouse.

"This is a wonderful surprise. Did the meeting go okay?" She stepped back to let him in and then stepped forward into his arms.

"Not really." Looking around he could see that she was already packing things in preparation for moving. Renaldo should be here shortly, he was at the meeting with all the other guys. Elizabeth had promised to stay in her apartment.

"Want something to drink. I have beer or coffee." That was about it. Since she spent so much time at Jason's place, soon to be their place, the cupboards were pretty bare

"No, thanks I'm good. I need to talk with you." He told her not letting her go. He hated to do this but he really did need to get to the airport soon.

"Okay." She said sensing the seriousness of the coming conversation.

"I have to go out of town on business." He informed her. "I'm sorry."

Shaking her head she told him, "Don't be sorry it's part of your job. I know that. "

"We had plans to go away next week." He told her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He loved touching her.

"We can go when you get back." She said trying to make him feel better. She knew that plans could get canceled at the last minute. She wasn't going to make him feel bad about that. "I don't think Sonny is going to give me a hard time about changing the dates I need off." Elizabeth grinned up at him. Her boss was trying to get them to extend their stay at the resort. He didn't think that four days was enough time off.

He smiled glad that she was being so understanding. "You can stay at the penthouse while I'm gone. In fact it would make me feel better if you did."

"Okay and I'll make sure to stay with Renaldo when I go out." She assured him. She didn't ever want Jason to worry about her while he worked. Being distracted could get him killed. "You'll be careful?" She asked.

"Yeah." His voice dropped to a husky whisper as his gaze fastened on her lips. He loved her lips. They were plump and so very soft. "How about you give me a kiss for luck before I go?"

Elizabeth nodded and stepped closer as he tightened his arms around her. She raised her face to him as his lips covered hers. She could feel his body stirring and gently pressed her hips to his. When his tongue swiped her lower lip she opened for him allowing him to take the kiss deeper.

Heaven was right here in his arms. She was soft against him and he could feel her heart beat against his. When she moaned low in her throat he feared he might lose control altogether. No matter how many times he kissed her he was never prepared for how it made him feel. Pulling his mouth back he tucked her tightly under his chin as he got his breathing under control. "I promise we'll go to Puerto Rico when I get back."

She nodded against his chest. The fancy restaurants weren't necessary she was happy riding on the back of his bike, but if he wanted to take her away she would happily go. "Just come home to me. That's all I need." She said softly. They walked hand in hand to the door where he gave her another quick kiss before heading down to his SUV.

* * *

During the flight down Jason reviewed all the reports trying to fix in his mind just who he needed to deal with. He also tried to keep his mind off of Elizabeth. The fact that he had a girl he adored wasn't the only reason he was pissed about leaving. For some reason he had this feeling that something was going to go wrong. It had been damned hard to get on the plane. He wasn't used to ignoring his instincts and something was telling him that leaving Port Charles was a mistake.

It could be that they hadn't spent a whole lot of time apart since the she let him take her on that first bike ride. Or maybe it was because she was the only woman that he could see spending his life with. Could see himself having children with. He just had this feeling that he needed to be with her. Johnny would laugh at him and say he was whipped. Jason didn't care. It just felt wrong to be away from her. Sonny was right it was time for him to step down. He had too much to lose.

If he didn't get focused that bad feeling was going to come true because he'd get himself and the men who were backing him up killed. He needed to stop think about what was waiting for him back home and focus on what was waiting in South America.

* * *

Manny Ruiz sat in the spare bedroom of the spacious home his brother had purchased for him and looked at the pictures that lined the walls. Everywhere he looked his Angel smiled back at him. Even in the photographs her light shined so bright it warmed him. Even the filter in the telephoto lens could not dim how pure that light was. The light that was just for him. The pictures of Elizabeth taken over the last month covered every square inch of the room.

Just because he heard the voice of God his family thought he was crazy. He had expected Mateo to believe him since he was a priest but he didn't. His brother was just jealous that God had chosen Manny to receive such a blessing.

No one understood. He had been given a gift. An Angel to wipe out his sins and save his soul; an Angel that had been placed here on earth just for him. Given all that he had done to be singled out was an honor. Nothing could keep him from his destiny. He had to find a way to reach his Angel. Being locked in this house with guards was just a test of his faith.

All those who received such a gift were tested. He would pass. He would prove that he was worthy. Prove that nothing could stand between him and salvation. He now knew where to find his Angel and once he had her he would let the light inside of her shine over him. Manny closed his eyes and ran his fingers over the picture in his hand. A picture that he had long since memorized.

It was true that he thought two others were his Angel but he'd been mistaken. He knew the moment he saw Elizabeth that she was not a false prophet. That she alone was his salvation. Miguel said that she was Jason Morgan's woman but Miguel was wrong. Jason Morgan would not keep his Angel from him. No one would.

"My Angel, Elizabeth." A dreamy smile appeared on his face as the voices began to speak. Began to tell him just what he needed to do to make her his.

* * *

Harry Silver is a real GH character. He was at one point the accountant for Corinthos Morgan.

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	19. Chapter 19

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 19

After three weeks the job was finally done. It had taken longer than he had wanted it to, but he needed to be thorough in weeding out all the traitors. Now he was finished and he could go home. In the morning because now all Jason wanted to do was sleep, he was running on fumes. The last two days had been brutal. He'd killed eight men who he thought were loyal to the organization and then made sure that the men he had chosen to replace them knew what they were doing. As well as what would happen if they chose to make the same mistakes as their predecessors. He was confident that they got the message.

Things were now running smoothly; they had damned well better stay that way. If he had to come back again everyone was going to die. The very first thing Jason was going to do when he got back to the hotel room was call Elizabeth. It had been weeks since he heard her voice. He'd checked in with Sonny last week but hadn't spoken to his girl since he'd left home. That bothered him. He never wanted her to think the business came first because it didn't. She always came first. But when he had a job to do he had to give it his total focus or he might go home in a box. Thank god she understood, in fact she made him promise not to think of her at all when he was working. The way she cared about him made him feel ten feet tall.

He was actually grinning when he walked into the hotel but that didn't last long. Scanning the lobby he saw a face that definitely shouldn't be here. His stomach sank because he knew something was very wrong. All he could think was that he was going to be stuck down here longer. "Why are you here?" He didn't even bother with a greeting.

"Elizabeth is gone." Johnny told his friend and boss getting right to point.

"What the fuck do you mean she's gone?" Jason said feeling equal parts rage and fear take root. "Where is she?"

"Manny Ruiz took her." Johnny told him hoping Jason didn't lose it completely here in the lobby. "The plane is waiting."

Not even bothering to go upstairs and pack Jason turned and ran for his car. He drove well above the speed limit all the way to the airport, leaving his car with one of their employees. As he boarded the jet he told the pilot to get them in the air as soon as they were cleared for take off. "Tell me everything you know. Do not leave anything out." Jason instructed his Lt.

"Manny killed the guards who were watching him and left Florida. Miguel called us because in his brother's house he had a room that was filled with pictures of Elizabeth. He wasn't sure how long his brother had been gone because he only checks in with the staff once a week but he was certain that Manny was coming to Port Charles." Johnny told Jason as the enforcer paced the length of the cabin.

"Two days later Elizabeth didn't show up for work. She left the penthouse on Saturday to go to her place and pack. When she didn't come back that night the guards assumed she stayed there. On Monday she never came to the warehouse. We started a search. Max went by her apartment and he found Renaldo shot once in the back of the head but Liz was gone." Johnny knew what the next question was going to be and he hoped to god that when Jason flipped out he didn't get killed. Because Jason was going to flip out.

"How long has she been gone?" Jason wanted to know how cold the trail was. It would have been at least a day now, just because of travel time. He could work with that, any longer and the odds of him finding her went downhill fast.

"Including my travel time, four days." Johnny answered.

"WHAT!" Jason roared loud enough that the copilot opened the cockpit door to check what was happening. Seeing the look on his client's face he quickly shut it again. "FOUR FUCKING DAYS! IF SHE'S BEEN GONE FOR FOUR DAYS WHY AM I JUST HEARING ABOUT THIS NOW!" Jason was turning red and breathing hard.

"For three days no one did anything but look for her. None us had any idea that you didn't know what had happened until last night when Sonny told us he hadn't called you. Right before he put me on the plane to come get you." Johnny said knowing that his other boss had fucked up royally not sending someone to get Jason as soon as Liz went missing. "Sonny's been ripping Port Charles apart to find her. He's devastated at what has happened and I think he fully expects you to kill him after you find her. He had Max call his father for help." Johnny told his blonde boss. "Maximus sent men to add in the search."

Maximus Giambetti was one of the few people on the criminal side of the business to ever meet Elizabeth. He was instantly enchanted with her, saying she reminded him of Milo's twin sister who had tragically drowned at eight. The relationship was further cemented when Elizabeth did a portrait of Max and Milo for Maximus to give to his wife.

Jason walked over to the phone and dialed the Giambetti compound in Sicily. During a rapid fire conversation in Italian Jason informed the Don that he was indeed on his way to Port Charles and requested that men be sent to handle the Ruiz family. Since there were no wives or children everyone would die. But Manny was his. How painfully he died depended on what he'd done to Elizabeth. The territories the family controlled would be seized as compensation for the disrespect shown to Jason. Of course he could care less about the territory he just wanted to get home and find Bess.

Without another word to Johnny, Jason went into the back of the plane and stretched out on the queen sized bed. Even though he was no longer tired he needed to sleep, if he was going to find his girl he needed to be sharp. Laying there he thought back to the last time he saw her. Remembering how it felt to hold her in his arms.

He had to get her back. And Manny Ruiz had to die. He should have fucking killed him the first time. Instead he had shown mercy and now his girl was paying. So yeah Manny was going to die. And his death would serve as a warning to others. You didn't fuck with Jason Morgan's woman.

* * *

When the plane touched down Francis and Max were waiting. They drove out to the safe house that was serving as headquarters for this operation. Francis started the briefing in the car telling Jason that they had men scouring the city. They'd reviewed tapes for the airport, train station and bus station and came up empty. No charter planes had gone out in the window of time that Liz had gone missing. The harbor master had no reports of private vessels sailing out with passengers matching Manny or Liz. Liz was fairly inconspicuous but Manny was covered in tattoos so he stuck out. Since no one was reporting have seen them Francis suspected that they were still in the area.

Jason agreed, but not because of the reports. He agreed because he could feel Elizabeth. He didn't say this to the guys. He had no way of explaining that he felt in the core of his being that she was alive and nearby. He would pour over all the information himself and hopefully he would find something that they had missed. Not that his guys weren't good, they were the best and they would push themselves to their limits until they found Elizabeth.

Max updated him on the Ruiz family. Miguel was now in Port Charles as a "guest" of Sonny's. In fact right now the two men were talking as Sonny got every bit of information out of Miguel he could. The eldest Ruiz brother had admitted that Manny knew of Elizabeth before they arrived in New York and the first incident happened. He'd seen a picture of her in the file they kept on the Corinthos Morgan organization and had talked of nothing else since. That bit of information had not gone over well.

Women and children were off-limits so there was no reason that the Ruiz family should have information on Elizabeth. Because they had broken that rule Manny had learned of the petite brunette. Her file contained everything about her including her address as well as her Grandmother's address. The guys now suspected that the first encounter near Audrey's building hadn't been random like they thought. Knowing of his obsession Manny never should have been allowed to come to New York.

The Miami based operation was in the midst of being completely gutted. Maximus had a man overseeing things until Jason and Sonny figured out who they wanted to send down. But that could wait until Elizabeth was home.

Everything would wait until Elizabeth was home. Once he had her back and she no longer needed him he would deal with Sonny and Miami in that order. Because right now he blamed his partner for this mess. It probably wasn't fair but that was what he felt.

"Jason." Max waited until his boss turned to face him. He reached under his collar and pulled out a chain. The big guard pulled it over his head and held it out.

Jason opened his hand and felt something cool being placed on his palm. When Max moved his hand Jason looked down and saw the opal ring he had put on Elizabeth's finger not even a month ago. He looked back up at one of his most trusted friends. He couldn't even speak the pain was so huge.

"It was on the floor at the apartment. She will want it back." Max believed that Elizabeth was coming home.

Looking at the ring Jason remembered what Johnny said. That Max had been the one to find Renaldo's body. "Yes she will. Thank you Max."

The big guard simply nodded and watched as his boss put the chain around his neck.

* * *

The rest of the ride was brief and when they pulled up to the safe house Jason jumped out and ran for the front door. It opened before he even reached it. Milo, Cody and Marco all gave their reports as Jason walked over to the large map on the wall. They were keeping track of everywhere in Port Charles that had been searched and cleared. There was also a list of everyone they'd spoken too as well as printed copies of the interviews. The Port Charles Police Department could not have done better.

Jason spent the rest of the day reviewing everything before he found what he was looking for. An interview with a pimp who said he saw a man and woman matching the descriptions on the street going into a Bodega on Courtland Street two days ago. He said the woman looked scared but she didn't look hurt. He now had confirmation they were still in the area. Jason thought back to what Elizabeth had told him Manny said. He said that she was his light. His Angel. Something inside Jason was hoping that meant his interest wasn't sexual, but of course if Manny was looking to Elizabeth to somehow save him when he realized she couldn't he might very well kill her.

The sun had set and risen again and Jason was still at it. Still reviewing every bit of information, but that Angel comment wouldn't leave him. "I want the name of every empty church within a twenty-five square mile radius." The Ruiz family were devout Catholics the youngest son Mateo had even given up the rich lifestyle to become a priest. Maybe that was why the Angel remark was sticking with him.

Stan started searching and within minutes had a list for Jason to review. "Tell me which one baby." He murmured softly. He had prayed that his girl knew he was looking for her, that he wouldn't give up until he found her. He went through the list carefully and on the second page near the bottom he found it. "Let's go." He said running from the safe house. The guys didn't even question it they simply followed him out the door.

Jason called Sonny on the way to the church telling him where they were headed and his partner assured him that he would be there within the next ten minutes. They pulled up down the road from the vacant and clearly run down structure. The sign was faded but could still be easily read. Sacred Angel had been closed for almost five years now. It sat out on a deserted road which made it the ideal place to keep someone against their will. The minute they pulled up Jason knew Elizabeth was inside.

* * *

Just thought that you guys would like to know that I have finished writing my third story. It's a Romance/Drama. Also I will be closing the poll on my site on 3/29 because I'm at the point in my fourth story that I will need the nickname soon. Also if you have an idea for a story I'm open to listening (no promises that I can actually do it). I do better with prompts than full on plots. For the story you are reading my friend gave my three prompts: 'Manny kidnaps Elizabeth', 'Jason caring for Elizabeth and 'Jason in enforcer mode' and I wrote this story around that. If I use your prompt you will be credited in my Author's Notes.

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	20. Chapter 20

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Virgy15 I would never leave you hanging.

* * *

Chapter 20

"You think she's in there?" Max asked the other man.

"I know she is." Jason answered never taking his eyes off the building. It was not ideal to enter a structure without reviewing its layout first but they didn't have time to get and look over a blueprint. Hell he was having a hard time waiting for Sonny to arrive, but he knew the more men they had the better the chances of getting Elizabeth out alive. Unable to sit still any longer Jason said to the guys. "Let's do a perimeter search."

They fanned out and checked the building from all sides looking for ways in. Entries from multiple points at once would give them a better chance of finding her quickly, but they didn't want to enter right where Manny was. That could get someone killed and Jason would not risk Elizabeth possibly getting shot. Milo signaled to the group that he had something and they silently joined him. Looking through the window they saw a room set up with two cots. Since everything looked brand new they guessed this was where they had been sleeping. Neither Manny nor Elizabeth was anywhere in sight. Jason pointed to the ground and Milo nodded indicating he understood the command to stay put. They left Cody to watch his back and moved to where the cars were parked. Jason was coming up with a plan when Sonny arrived with more men.

"What do we have?" Sonny asked.

"There's an empty bedroom set up, so this is the place." Max told him. If Jason believed that then so did everyone else.

"This is the plan." Jason said and every man looked his way. "A group goes in through the cellar door on the east side of the building, one through the front door and a third through the rear. It looks like they've been staying in the tabernacle in the back. I want every square inch of the building searched. Just because we don't see a car in the area doesn't mean he isn't in there. The first priority in Elizabeth, if you do find Manny I want him alive." Jason's voice dropped to a lethal whisper.

All the men nodded. Silently they broke into teams and moved toward the building. Jason, Johnny, Frances and Marco entered through the backdoor. The enforcer's instincts told him that they would find Elizabeth back here. Guns held high they moved silently through the corridors. Having worked together many times before they understood the hand signals that Jason occasionally gave them. A creaky floorboard or squeaky door was currently their biggest threat but so far they hadn't come across any. Milo would alert them if Manny arrived and he'd been silent so far.

Francis tapped Jason's shoulder and pointed to his right. When the enforcer turned and saw the wooden door he knew with absolute certainty that Elizabeth was behind it. With every step he took he felt her presence inside him growing stronger. It was almost like he could feel her heart beating in time with his. He wanted to kick the door in and run to where she was but instead forced himself to stay calm and focused. She was counting on him and he wasn't going to let her down again. Slowly Jason pushed the door open and they found another short hall. At the end of the corridor there was yet another doorway that revealed a dark room. Leading with his Beretta Jason slowly entered the space. There on the floor huddled into a tight ball with her hands and ankles bound as well as a gag in her mouth was Elizabeth.

It took all of Jason's self-control not to simply grab her. She was dressed in a dirty white gown and was whimpering in fright. Slowly he crossed to her, looking for hidden traps or alarms, and crouched down beside her. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder he wanted to scream in rage when she flinched from him. "Bess." He whispered using the name that only he ever called her. "Baby it's me. It's Jason." She haltingly raised her head looking up and her big blue eyes got wide when she saw him. Jason put one finger to his mouth to indicate that she needed to stay silent. When she nodded he carefully removed the gag tossing it aside.

Francis joined him and together they made quick work of her rope bindings before Jason gently picked her up. Francis, Johnny and Marco surrounded him as they carefully made their way back to their entry point. Now was not the time to let their guard down. Now that they had her the guys were extra vigilant. Elizabeth was trembling hard against him and Jason was doing his best not to crush her because all he wanted to do was hold her as tightly to him as he could. She was alive and in his arms, he was taking his baby girl from this nightmare. He would take her home and get her whatever she needed to start healing. And when she was ready, if she could forgive him for not being here when she needed him, they would move forward together.

Once outside Jason headed straight for the trucks. Marco ran ahead and by the time Jason arrived the guard had the back door open. He gently slid into the car with his precious girl in his arms. Francis reached in and covered them both with a soft blanket. During all this Elizabeth keep her face buried against Jason's neck and her arms tight around him. He wanted to look at her again just to see if her face was injured, the back room had been dark and her face was mostly in shadows but he wouldn't force her to raise her head.

"Marco is going to stay and keep a look out. Johnny and I are going to go back and help with the search." Francis told the younger man. He spoke softly not wanting to upset Elizabeth.

Jason nodded but didn't speak. When the door closed he leaned his head down burying his face in her hair. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. We'll get you home and have a doctor look at you. It's over baby, it's over and I've got you." He wanted to rage and scream and cry and break things. She'd already suffered so much and now this happens. He couldn't give in to his emotions; right now he needed to stay strong until he knew what she needed. Until he knew how to help her. His pain would wait. Now he needed to be focused on the woman in his arms.

* * *

She was home was all Elizabeth could think. After what seemed like a life time of fear she was home, in Jason's arms. She knew he would find her. Not once since Manny had taken her did her faith waiver. This morning she'd felt his presence stronger than ever and prayed that her ordeal was almost over. She wouldn't ever be able to explain how she knew he was coming she just did. She knew that all she had to do was stay strong.

After that afternoon when he'd grabbed her Elizabeth hadn't expected to see Manny Ruiz ever again. Sonny and Francis both had told her that Manny was being watched around the clock. She had been incredibly relieved. Just because everything that came across her desk dealt with the legal side of the business didn't mean she was totally ignorant. Just being around the guys everyday she knew who the major players on the East Coast were and she knew the reputation of the Ruiz brothers. Especially Manny. He'd tried to bring drugs into different ports up and down the eastern seaboard just last year and in the process he'd upset several organizations. Since Sonny and Jason sat at the head of the five families they'd been involved in avoiding more than one war.

She had gone to her apartment with Renaldo to do more packing. She'd been in the bathroom when she heard a small pop. Manny had apparently been waiting for her in the hall closet. She'd run for the fire escape but hadn't been fast enough. He had grabbed a handful of her hair and slapped a hand over her mouth. He pulled her back and lifted her right off the floor. It had been just like before, just like the worst night of her life. That feeling of panic had left her immobile while her kidnapper carried her from the building.

Elizabeth burrowed further into Jason's body, pushing the memories away, trying to forget. His arms instinctively tightened keeping her close. She turned her head into the crook of his neck and let his scent fill her nostrils. She'd been so cold and now she was finally warm. So lost, but HER Jason had managed to find her. She let her body relax; let her weight settle against him as her eyes drifted shut. She was so tired. She just wanted to sleep curled into Jason, for now she would rest; once the doctor checked her over they would go home and it would be just the two of them. That's all she needed was for it to be just the two of them.

* * *

After a complete search of the building the guys gathered back out front. Before they did anything else Francis checked in with Marco to make sure that everything was quite up the road. When the guard indicated it was all clear Francis nodded to the group passing along the message.

"I cannot believe that motherfucker isn't even here." Johnny growled in frustration. He knew that Jason wanted Manny alive but the green-eyed Lt. had been hoping to at least pound on him a bit. Once he recognized that he didn't have a shot romantically he had come to think of Elizabeth like his little sister and he didn't think he'd ever get the image of her tied up completely out of his mind.

"We'll set up a watch rotation and grab him when he comes back." Sonny said feeling Johnny's anger. They were all feeling it. Elizabeth was family and they were all feeling like they had failed her. Her and Jason, because there wasn't a man out here that the blonde hadn't backed up at some point.

"I called Dr. Quartermaine; she's on her way to Greystone." Milo told his boss. Monica and Elizabeth had a good relationship even if Monica and Jason didn't. Elizabeth frequently saw Jason's mother when she was at the hospital with her Grandmother. Plus the two women had tea together with Lila.

Sonny nodded. "Good. Let's get going." They didn't move right away, all of them were a bit afraid of what the coming exam would reveal. Manny had Elizabeth for a very long time.

The group walked the short distance to the cars. They'd left Adam and Kyle to keep a look out for Manny. The men stopped looking at the car that held Jason and Elizabeth. Someone needed to drive them to Sonny's. Francis and Johnny looked at one another before each man raised a fist. After a quick round of odds/evens it was decided that Francis would drive. Johnny wanted to ride with them, but they weren't sure that Liz wanted that many people around her.

Francis tapped lightly on the driver's side front window before opening the door and sliding behind the wheel. As he adjusted the rear view mirror the couple in the backseat came into his line of sight. They were wrapped tightly around one another still under the blanket. The only part of Liz that was visible was the top of her head; Jason had his face buried in her neck so the same was true of him. "We're going to Sonny's, Monica is meeting us there." Francis softly informed his boss. He didn't get a response but honestly he wasn't expecting one.

* * *

At Greystone he carefully maneuvered him and Elizabeth out of the backseat. It would have been easier to hand her over to Francis but that wasn't going to happen. Jason knew that he would need to let her go so that Monica could treat any injuries she had and he had no idea how he was going to do that. Once inside he went right upstairs to the room that Sonny kept for him. He sat in the armchair that over looked the backyard and cradled his girl close rocking her slightly. "It's okay; it's going to be okay." He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head not sure who he was talking to Elizabeth or himself.

There was a soft knock just before the door opened. Monica stepped inside. She looked at her youngest son and her heart hurt at the shattered look in his eyes. Over the last year she'd gotten to know Elizabeth well, and during the rare moments when she saw the young woman with her son at the hospital she recognized what was developing between them. She and Lila had several conversations about the blossoming couple both expressing happiness that Jason had found someone as wonderful as Elizabeth.

She'd been horrified when Milo called her and agreed to come over immediately. Hopefully Elizabeth wasn't too badly injured and Monica prayed that the other woman hadn't been raped. "Jason, can you bring Liz over to the bed?" She kept her voice low not wanting to startle either of them.

He hesitated briefly before moving. Gently he placed her on the dark green comforter and forced his arms to open. Immediately Elizabeth curled up into a protective ball shaking hard. Just seeing her like that was enough to make Jason moved forward to pick her up again, but he was stopped by Monica. "Let me help her. I'll be quick and then you can take her home." Or at least she hoped that would be the case. Hopefully Liz wouldn't need to be hospitalized.

He just looked at Monica before turning back to the bed. Leaning forward he placed a soft kiss on Elizabeth's temple. "I'll be downstairs. When the exam is over I'll be right back to get you." Jason's voice cracked with the pain as his eyes burned. "Let Monica take care of you and then I'll be right back to get you. When she's done I'm going to take you home." He whispered softly.

Monica wanted to hug him as he rose from the bed and slowly walked over to the door. With one more look back where she could see tears in his blue eyes he left the room closing the door behind him. "Okay Elizabeth." Monica said softly as she approached the bed. "I'm just going to give you a quick exam and then I'll go get Jason."

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	21. Chapter 21

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Guest asked for another update. This is all you guys get for today. :)

Spring break is coming to my house! I'm going to try my best to not let if interfere with my posting schedule.

The way the story is written Liz is not a Giambetti. She just reminds Maximus of his daughter. I could change the fourth story I'm writing to make her one but it won't work here. Let me know in the reviews. I'm not going to make this a poll question because I want those of you who leave reviews but aren't site members to have a say. Also if you aren't a site member but have an opinion on the poll on my page leave it in the review. I will count it as a vote.

* * *

Chapter 21

Jason stood outside the door not quite able to leave. He wasn't even sure that he could make his feet move from this spot. Now that he had her back it felt so wrong to have her away from him. He wanted to be sitting next to her holding her hand.

Francis sighed deeply before approaching his friend and boss. "Come on downstairs Jason. Let Monica take care of Liz." Honestly he didn't want to go downstairs either. But he recognized that standing here would only be self-torture.

"I don't want to leave her." Jason told the older man.

"You're not leaving her. You're just going downstairs. Liz knows that you are here and I'm sure that is helping her." Francis placed a hand on Jason's shoulder and gently propelled the man forward.

Down in the front room the upper echelon of the Corinthos Morgan organization were awaiting word of Liz's condition. Sonny, Johnny, Max, Milo, Cody and Marco stood in various positions around the room. While she liked everyone these were the men that Liz was the closest too. The one's she trusted the most. Francis knew that there were a lot more guys awaiting a text letting them know that the woman who had they had searched for was going to be okay.

Jason stood in the doorway looking at each man in turn before walking over to stand in front of the large bay window that over looked the flower garden. This was Bess's favorite part of the house. She loved to stand here and look at all the colorful blooms. She often talked of wanting to sketch Sonny's garden. He was so lost in remembering the last time she'd stood here, during brunch just a month ago that he didn't hear Sonny approach.

"Jason." Sonny started before stopping and then speaking again. "I'm sorry." He knew that there were no words he could give to make up for what had happened while the other man was away.

Jason just turned and looked at Sonny not saying a word.

"Every time I need you, you come through never fail. You asked me for this one thing and I let you down. I let your girl get hurt." Sonny looked up at his partner and saw such coldness in his eyes that he almost backed up a step. Jason was beyond pissed and he had every right to be. This was twice now that Sonny had let Jason down where his girl was promised to keep Elizabeth safe and had failed. Him sleeping with Carly had fractured them and they were still working on moving past that. This could very well break them completely. Manny wasn't going to survive this, neither would Miguel or Mauro. Sonny couldn't help but wonder if he would.

Jason turned back to the window trying to calm himself before he spoke. What he wanted to do was to snap Sonny's neck. Jason was out of the country protecting their interests and his partner couldn't even keep that sick fuck Manny Ruiz away from Elizabeth. Sonny had sworn to keep his girl safe. Jason had once again put his trust in the older man and had once again been let down. He wasn't sure he could forgive this.

Of course Elizabeth might not forgive him either Jason thought to himself. He would totally understand if she never wanted to see any of them ever again. It was his lifestyle that brought this on her. She had suffered so greatly already and now this. Manny would have never known about her if she wasn't associated with them. "No more trips out of town." Was what he finally said.

"Understood." Sonny was in no position to argue. Anything Jason wanted he would get.

"I'm taking some time off, if Elizabeth will let me I'm going to take care of her." And if she walked away he would need time to figure out how to live without her. "When I come back we will be doing a re-structure of the organization." It was time for a change. Jason owned half of Corinthos Morgan, from here on out he was going to start acting like it.

"Okay." Sonny said softly. "Whatever she needs Jason." Sonny loved Elizabeth like a daughter so he meant every word of that last statement.

Jason just nodded not wanting to talk anymore. Sonny moved away and the room was once again plunged into silence until the clack of heels could be heard coming up the hall. Turning he saw Diane walk into the room. "How is she?" The attorney asked. Over the last four days she'd prayed that her friend would come home alive.

"No word yet." Johnny answered quietly.

"I brought over some clothing for her to wear home." Diane said holding up the bag. Since she'd been at the office when Francis called to say they had Liz she had swung by the penthouse and picked up some things. Looking around the room she saw a lot of grim expressions but it was the look in Jason's eyes that had her worried. Her boss was barely hanging on. Like everyone else she was enjoying the love story that he and Liz seem to be writing for themselves. If she had any doubt about how deep Jason's feelings went, after the all the man was not known for his communication skills, it was gone now.

"I'll take you up." Francis said stepping forward and leading her out of the room.

Diane stopped him in the hall. "You're keeping a close eye on Jason?"

"Yes. He's barely hanging on. Depending on what Monica says we may have to sedate him." Francis said looking down at the red-head. "They are both going to need us over the next few weeks." Maybe even months.

Diane looked up at Francis. "It's a good thing we live right across the hall then." She said cupping his cheek; she knew this was hell for him.

Francis looked down at his fiancée and couldn't help but smile. Then he frowned. He never thought he would marry, but Diane had blown into his life and he'd been done. He just couldn't imagine being without her now. The thought of someone taking her from him, of someone hurting her or scaring her left him cold. He was hurting for Liz, because he loved her. Jason was being ripped apart because he was in love with her. Francis leaned down and softly kissed her lips. "I love you Red." He just needed to say it.

"I love you too Frannie." She said kissing him back.

"As soon as we know that Liz will be okay I want us to get married. We can have whatever type of ceremony you want. I just want you to be my wife." Francis said pulling her close. Just needing to hold her.

"I'd like that." Diane said squeezing him hard. Something like this made you take stock of life. She wanted to be Francis's wife more than anything else in this world.

"Come on; let's get you to our girl." He said.

* * *

The guys waited. Francis came back downstairs and they waited. Not long after the big blonde's return Jason finally reached the point where he couldn't wait anymore and turned for the door only to be blocked by Johnny. For a tense few moments it looked like the two men might come to blows because Johnny wasn't letting Jason out of the room. Monica needed time and she was going to get it. No matter how painful the wait was for everyone Monica would have as much time as she needed. It was Cody who managed to get through to Jason. Breathing hard he finally turned and went back to his post by the window.

* * *

Over an hour after he left them upstairs Monica walked into the front room. Instantly every pair of eyes was on her. Jason turned but didn't move any closer. If he moved from this spot he would keep going out of the room and he needed to listen to what Monica was going to say so he knew how to care for Bess. "She wasn't raped." She started with that because she knew it was everyone's biggest fear. She could feel the tension lessen in the room. "In fact Liz is in pretty good shape physically. She has some bruising, and some scratches but they are already healing. Her ankles and wrists are abraded so I treated and wrapped them. I have a prescription for antibiotics that will need to be filled. Physically her biggest problem is that she wasn't eating or drinking regularly. She is also extremely sleep deprived."

Monica paused. "Emotionally she's a wreck, which is totally understandable. Right now she isn't talking so I don't know how bad it is. She also had a pretty bad panic attack, according to Diane that isn't anything new. Just keep watch."

"She wouldn't tell you what he did?" Max asked the doctor.

"When I say she isn't talking I mean not at all. She hasn't said one word since I got here. Did she talk to anyone earlier?" Monica asked the assembled group.

Everyone looked to Jason. "No." He said softly.

"I know she was in shock when I started the exam, but she was coming out of it by the time I finished. If you ask her a question she looks at you while you're talking. She will shake her head yes or no, but so far no words and no tears." Monica explained.

"She's locking herself down." Francis said thinking out loud. He felt his anger at Manny sharpen.

"She'll probably talk to Jason." Johnny said what everyone was thinking. Once again every man looked at the blonde enforcer who was still standing by the window.

"Until she starts talking we won't know exactly what he did to her. Since it doesn't seem to be physical I'm guessing it was mental." The thought that she might have been physiologically tortured didn't sit well with anyone.

"For the time being I'm going to recommend rest, quiet and regular meals. I'm sure she'll start talking soon. When she does it would be a good idea to get her to a therapist." Monica didn't know that Elizabeth already had a therapist. She handed the script to Johnny. "Diane is helping Elizabeth get dressed so they should be down shortly. I really like Elizabeth so thank you for letting me help. Please call me if she needs anything no matter what the time." Monica was escorted to her car and a guard assigned to follow her home. With Manny unaccounted for they would be tightening security.

"Take care of Miguel tonight." Jason ordered. He had no interest in being there when the eldest Ruiz brother died. Mauro had died this morning.

Sonny nodded, but before he could respond further they heard Diane's heels. She was moving slowly and everyone knew that meant she was bringing Elizabeth to them. Jason still didn't move from his spot. He would let her dictate just how close he could get. The two women appeared in the doorway and everyone got their first good look at Liz. She was pale and there were deep shadows under her eyes. Both her wrists were wrapped and the corners of her mouth were bruised from the gag. She looked so small was all he could think. She was the strongest woman he knew but right now she looked so tiny.

Elizabeth looked at her guys, because that's what they were, all standing there waiting to know that she was okay. For someone who had grown up without a lot of love it was a tad overwhelming. She knew that every man in the room would lay down their lives to protect her, not because they were paid to but because they were family. And that was what you did for those you cared about. She also knew there was a lot of guilt in the room. Mostly from Sonny and Jason. She could see it in their eyes. None of them had anything to feel responsible for. They had done their best and they had come for her. No matter how hard she tried she didn't think that she would ever be able to make them understand how much that meant to her.

She turned to Diane and gave her a big hug. Silently thanking her for the clothes and the support. Walking into the room she went right into Francis's arms. Hugging him hard letting him know that she loved him. He hugged her just as tightly as he dared. After him she moved to Johnny letting him hug her. He was followed by Milo, then Max, Cody and Marco. She turned to Sonny and pulled him into a tight embrace rocking the older man slightly just letting him know that she was happy he was here.

She could tell the guys were surprised but right now this was the only way she could let them know that she was grateful for all they had done. Without needing to be told she knew that they had been looking for her.

Finally she turned to Jason he was standing by her favorite window the sun streaming across him. She loved him so much. While she had been tied up in the dark she promised herself that she would tell him when he came. He didn't have to say the words back, but there was no way she could keep them inside any longer. As soon as she was able she would tell him and share what was in her heart. If she could speak she'd tell him this instant. She walked over and let him pull her close. As his arms came around her a feeling of peace swept through her. This was where she belonged, in Jason's arms. Sighing she snuggled closer to his warmth and strength. She was home.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the favorites and the follows. They really mean a lot!


	22. Chapter 22

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The sense of panic that had been slowly enveloping him since he left her upstairs simply evaporated as her soft body leaned into his. She was back in his arms and she was going to stay there. He would eventually have to let her out of his sight, if for no other reason than she needed to know she was strong enough to stand on her own, but it wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

What would be happening was them going to the penthouse and locking the world out. He would run her a bath while he fixed them dinner and then he was putting them both to bed. He had something important to say to her, something that he needed for her to know. During the long flight home he vowed to himself that when he had her home and safe he would tell her that he was in love with her. He wasn't going to wait any longer. He wanted to propose but now was not the time. So he would tell her and then he would show her and when the time was right he would make her his wife.

"Elizabeth," Sonny said softly, he hated to disrupt the two of them. "I'm going to go talk to Audrey."

Turning in the circle of Jason's arms she looked at Sonny and nodded.

"What does she know?" Jason asked quietly. Until Bess could speak he would be her voice.

"We haven't told her anything." Sonny admitted. He'd been worried that he was going to have to tell the older woman her granddaughter was dead. "But I'm guessing she knows something is up. She and Liz talk almost every day."

Jason sighed. He wanted simply to take his girl home, but he knew seeing her Gram would make her feel better. "We'll go see her and then we'll go home." He looked down at his girl and she gave him a small smile which made him feel lighter. Whatever she needed, he silently repeated to himself.

"Francis and Milo come with us. Johnny you go with Sonny." Jason picked his girl up and carried her out to the car.

* * *

Milo stayed with the car while Francis went up with Liz and Jason. When they entered the older woman's apartment Francis took up position at the door.

Audrey looked at her granddaughter and the large blonde man who stood protectively beside her. No one had come to see her over the last few days but she knew something was wrong. Since she'd moved out Elizabeth had never gone this long without calling or coming to see her.

"So." The older woman started. She could see the bruising on Elizabeth's mouth and the wrappings on her wrists.

"Elizabeth was kidnapped by a business associate of mine." Jason looked Audrey in the eye while he told her what happened. He deserved whatever her reaction was going to be.

"Are you hurt?" Audrey asked as she embraced her granddaughter. Elizabeth shook her head no. She held her precious granddaughter tighter as she realized that once again the younger woman wasn't speaking. Audrey suspected that with Jason by her side, her silence would not last as long this time.

"I'm sorry." Jason told the older woman.

"You were out-of-town." Audrey pointed out. During their regular lunch date last week Elizabeth had mentioned that Jason was away on business. There was no doubt in her mind that if Jason had been here this would not have happened. The young man in front of her was fiercely protective of Elizabeth. It was that quality that was the reason it was so easy for the older woman to trust him with her granddaughter.

"Yes." Jason confirmed not feeling that was an excuse.

"Then you have nothing to be sorry about." Audrey's view of life was pretty matter of fact. Sometimes it came off as cold, but most of the time it simply cut to the heart of the matter. "Neither you nor anyone in your organization wanted this to happen. I know that Elizabeth is safe with you."

Jason felt humbled that Audrey had such faith in him. After what happened she had every right to yell at him. To demand he stay as far away from Elizabeth as possible. "We are going to put guards on you for the time being. I'm sorry if that is going to cause problems." Since Manny had Audrey's address they wanted to make sure she stayed safe. Especially with all that was going on. If anyone wanted revenge for what happened to the Ruiz family they would not be using Audrey to get it. "You know that Elizabeth is moving into my penthouse. You're welcome to come and stay as well there's plenty of space." He wanted privacy with his Bess but if having her Gram close would help then he would do it.

"No thank you." She knew why he offered. "I think that the two of you need time alone. That would be best for you both." She smiled at her beautiful granddaughter. "Don't be stubborn, let Jason help you."

Elizabeth simply nodded. She had no intention of being stubborn she needed Jason. Having him support her didn't make her feel weak, it made her feel protected and she needed that so badly. She didn't think she would be able to heal without it.

"Is there a guard outside at the moment?" Audrey asked she wanted to speak with Jason alone.

"Francis is outside; he'll be leaving with us. Your guard is on the way here now. His name is Gavin." Jason told her.

"Good, go wait with Francis dear." Audrey gave Elizabeth a little push.

Elizabeth gave her grandmother a look wanting to know why she had to leave, but turned towards the door just the same. "Stay right by Francis." Jason instructed, already the panic was creeping up and she was only going to be outside the door with someone he trusted. He didn't want her that far away from him.

Elizabeth nodded again.

When the door closed Audrey turned to Jason. "Is he dead?" She knew how the man she was coming to see as a grandson would deal with this. She found that it didn't bother her in the least.

"Not yet." Jason honestly answered. "We have to find him."

"How long did it take you to locate her?" She asked because there was no doubt in her mind that he had been the one to bring her grandbaby home.

"Just over a day." Jason told her. He wasn't bragging just stating the truth.

"She was gone for how long before you came home?" Audrey asked quietly.

"Four days." Jason answered in a tone that was hard.

Audrey simply nodded; it didn't surprise her that he found Elizabeth as quickly as he did. The two of them shared a deep connection. "She'll start talking again after she finally allows herself to cry over what happened. She just needs to feel safe. I'm guessing with you around that will happen rather quickly. You will be around?"

"Yes ma'am." Was Jason's response. He was starting to fidget a bit. His girl had been out of his sight for too long.

Audrey watched Jason; if he was this uneasy with their brief separation then Elizabeth was probably worse. "Take her home Jason." She instructed. "I'll call before I come over."

With a brief nod Jason strode quickly to the door. "Jason?" Audrey called halting his motion. He turned to look at the older woman."Thank you." She said smiling.

He nodded again before opening the door. He stepped into the hall and pulled his girl into his arms all in one motion. Both Francis and Gavin watched with small smiles. Seeing that Jason was focused on Elizabeth, Francis introduced Gavin to Audrey. When the older man stepped back into the hall Jason had Elizabeth in his arms so they headed back down to the car.

* * *

He took her home. When they stepped off the elevator there were guards on both his and Francis's door as well as a third guard to cover them. With a nod to them he carried Elizabeth into what was now their house and locked the door. Not stopping he took her right upstairs to the master bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and knelt in front of her. "I'm going to run you a bath before I go downstairs and start dinner. Okay?"

Elizabeth shook her head no.

"You don't want a bath?" He asked softly.

Biting her lower lip Elizabeth nodded before looking down. She desperately wanted to get clean but she didn't want to be left alone. They were going to need to get a pad and pen soon. She remembered the frustration that came with this the last time. She didn't know why she froze up like this but she did know that the more she tried to force herself to speak the worse things got. Dr. Baldwin, who was her therapist after her rape, said that she suspected that the not speaking had something to do with Elizabeth's childhood. With holding all her hurt inside because she didn't think anyone cared.

Jason gently raised her head so that she was looking up before pulling her lip free. "Do you want me to stay in the bedroom while you have your bath?" He wanted to stay but he didn't want to crowd her. At her nod he smiled. "No problem." He went into his closet and grabbed a t-shirt for her to change into, a pair of thick socks for her feet as well as his bathrobe. She had clothes here, but he wanted her in his things. Maybe it was the primal part of him but he needed her surrounded by his scent.

She sat on the bed and watched while he gathered clothing for her before heading into the bathroom to start filling the tub. It felt like a lifetime since she'd been in this room last. Just being here now was relaxing her.

"Bess, the tub is full." Jason called from the bathroom.

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment. She loved it when he called her Bess. Something he only did when it was the two of them. It was his name for her. When he first started using it after her therapy session he explained that he wanted a name for her that was just theirs. He had to share Elizabeth and Liz, but Bess was his alone. It was so private and intimate and she adored him for that. She walked into the bathroom to find him standing by the tub which was filled with bubbles.

She gave him a hug to say thanks. "You can close the door but don't lock it." He kissed her forehead before walking out.

While she took her bath and hopefully relaxed some Jason stretched out on the bed, he tried to stop the tears from coming but he'd been too tense for too long. Giving in he turned his head into the pillow and wept. He cried for the fact she'd been terrified and hurt. He cried for the fact that they hadn't been able to keep her safe. Mostly however he cried for the simple fact that she had been returned to him. That was a gift he would be eternally grateful for. With the tears shed he went down the hall to the guest bathroom to wash his face. Stretching out again he waited for Bess to finish her soak.

They had dinner, of which she had two helpings. He made her a hot chocolate simply because she loved it and then they went back upstairs. It wasn't even close to a normal bedtime, but she was drooping and to be honest so was he. The three weeks of work had been grueling, and the last twenty-four hours a living hell. He wanted to lay down with his girl in his arms.

Upstairs he grabbed clean clothes, showered and put them both under the covers. She tucked in under his chin and wrapped tightly around each other they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was her trembling that woke him several hours later. At first he thought she was having a nightmare. When he scooted down so that they were eye to eye he saw she was awake. The light from the bedside lamp showed her deep blue eye shining with unshed tears. Her lower lip trembled as she gripped his t-shirt tightly in her small fist. The tremors increased until she was shaking as he pulled her against him again. With a heartbreaking moan the dam broke and she began sobbing against his chest.

He held her close and murmured into her ear. "Don't fight it baby, just let it come. I'm here, I'm right here. I have you." Over and over again he talked to her and stroked her hair as she let go of her fear and yes anger. Then when she was done, for now he guessed, she pushed from him and ran for the bathroom.

He was right behind her while she emptied her stomach he held her hair and rubbed her back. When she was done he helped her to the sink while she rinsed her mouth before brushing her teeth. They went back to bed cuddling again. Looking down he saw more tears in her eyes. "I love you Bess. So much, I just want you to know that. I want you to know that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." His own eyes burned before a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I love you too Jason and I'm so grateful to be home." She whispered leaning into him and letting her own tears fall. She would cry a lot as she healed, but she would heal and the amazing man who was holding her was going to help her.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the favorites and the follows.


	23. Chapter 23

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sorry for the delay in posting. It's Spring break for my son.

* * *

Chapter 23

They slept again for a few more hours before Jason made them get up. He was concerned because her stomach was now empty. He wasn't going to prepare her a full meal, but even if all he got into was a couple of pieces of toast he would feel better. Opening the fridge he realized he needed to go shopping. He was guessing that with him away Elizabeth ate most of her meals next door with Francis and Diane. In the freezer however was a half full pint of chocolate ice cream. She loved anything and everything chocolate. "How about some ice cream?"

"Yes please." She said with a small smile.

He smiled back pleased that she was still talking. He grabbed a spoon and the two of them headed into the living room. They sat on the couch under a blanket with her between his legs and while his mind was on making sure she felt safe, his body wanted to react to her nearness. As well as the fact that she was completely naked under his t-shirt. Now was definitely not the time for that but Jason couldn't help how he felt, couldn't help that he was more attracted to her than to any other woman he'd ever been with.

Watching her eat the frozen treat and then lick the spoon while listening to the little moans she made as the chocolate melted on her tongue was really testing his control. He shifted a bit trying to angle his lower body away so from her so that she wasn't aware of what was happening. The fact that he was hard made him rather uncomfortable. He still didn't know exactly what had happened to her. Just because she hadn't been raped didn't mean she hadn't been violated. He needed to calm down because he'd rather die than scare her.

With the ice cream gone Elizabeth settled back against Jason with a soft sigh. "That was so good." She told him. "Thank you."

"You want me to send the guard out for more?" He offered. If all she wanted to eat for the next week was chocolate ice cream he would make sure the freezer stayed full.

She shook her head no and then turned so that she could see him better. "I lost my ring." She told him. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry for something you had no control over. This wasn't your fault. I have it upstairs, Max found it." Jason wasn't sure if she would want it back. "Would you like it back? Or would you like me to buy you another ring?"

"I want my ring back." Elizabeth told him. Manny would not take another thing from her. The ring was beautiful and it was a family heirloom.

Jason ran upstairs and quickly returned with the piece of jewelry. Solemnly he slid it down her finger. "Back where it belongs." He kissed her hand before kissing her lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you. How did you find me?" She asked quietly.

"You said that when Manny grabbed you the first time he kept calling you his Angel. For some reason that comment wouldn't leave my head. I had Stan look for abandoned churches. When he gave me the list I asked you to tell me which one." He wasn't even embarrassed by that last statement. It was the connection they shared that enabled him to find her so fast.

"I knew you would come." The tears started falling again. "I never stopped believing you would find me. That was why he gagged me, because I kept praying for you to come get me. I just wanted you to find me and bring me home." She dropped her head as she cried harder.

Jason pulled her onto his lap all worries of her discovering his condition forgotten. "I would have never stopped looking for you. Not ever, baby." He tucked her under his chin keeping her close. "I love you Bess." He just needed to tell her again.

"I love you too." Knowing that he needed to hear her say it. "I'm sorry that I keep crying. Tomorrow I'll be strong. Tomorrow I'm going to figure out what I need to do to put this behind me." She said wiping away the tears.

"I know it's tough but try not to think about it tonight." Jason told her placing a soft kiss against her temple.

"I don't want to think about anything tonight. I just want to be here safe with you." She told him looking up into his beautiful blue eyes. "I just want your arms around me and for the rest of the world to go away. Please." She finished softly.

"Come back to bed with me, let me hold you close for the rest of the night." He asked running his hand down her soft hair. When she nodded he picked her up and took them upstairs.

* * *

When Jason opened his eyes the next morning he knew instantly that he was in bed alone. He went from sleep to full out panic in the span of seconds. "BESS?" He shouted jumping up. The thought that his finding her had all been just a dream, even though he couldn't dream, made his heart beat painfully against his chest. She had to be here.

He checked the bathroom before running from the bedroom. With the door closed his room was soundproofed so she would not have heard him yell. In the hall he smelled coffee and dashed down the stairs to the kitchen.

Elizabeth was standing by the sink watching the coffeepot fill. Not even stopping Jason ran into the room, when she turned he simply wrapped his arms around her lifting her high against his chest. He had to be crushing her but he couldn't make himself stop. "I woke up and you weren't there." He mumbled against her hair.

She could feel him trembling and she wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could. "I wanted to make you some coffee. I'm okay; you found me and brought me home. I'm okay." It was her turn to soothe him. Her turn to be strong. "I didn't mean to scare you."

They just stood there holding one another as he calmed a bit. Turning he sat her on the island in the center of the room and stepped between her legs. Framing her face with his large hands he leaned forward and kissed her gently. "I was scared." He admitted. "I thought I hadn't really found you."

"You did find me and you brought me home." Tomorrow if she woke first she would stay in bed until he opened his eyes. Leaning forward she kissed him softly pulling him forward so that she could hold him again.

Letting out a shaky breath Jason laughed at himself. "I'm supposed to be supporting you." He said sheepishly.

"We support each other. Trust me at some point today I'm going to completely fall apart." She leaned back to look up at him.

"For right now I need you to stay where I can see you. I know it's a lot to ask and it's going to get old really quickly for you, but I just can't have you out of my sight." Jason told her holding her tight to him.

"Okay." She had no problem with that because if he could see her then she could see him. Jason was letting her see his fear and that was something she knew he didn't do with many others. "I don't have a problem with that."

"I'll be ready to let you venture out with a guard in a few weeks but at this moment…" He trailed off.

"Right now that only thing I want is you." Elizabeth picked up. "I'm not ready to leave the penthouse just yet." She ended softly. After returning to bed last night she'd slept poorly. Having one nightmare after another until she fell into an exhausted sleep. She was still tired, and she knew that Jason was too.

"How about I fix us some breakfast and then we snuggle on the couch. Maybe nap a bit?" He suggested. He wanted her to rest. "At some point today the last of your things from your old apartment and the groceries I've ordered will arrive."

"That sounds good. Can I help?" Elizabeth offered.

Jason picked her up and carried her over to one of the stools on the opposite side of the island. "How about you sit right here so I can look at your beautiful face." She blushed a pretty shade of pink and once again he felt his body respond. He saw a lot of cold showers in his future. But his girl was home he thought smiling and that was all that mattered.

* * *

After breakfast they cuddled on the couch watching a movie. Both drifting in and out of sleep. At eleven Jason's phone buzzed. Elizabeth was sleeping soundly cushioned between the couch and his warm body. The ID screen showed the name of the guard on the door. All the guards had been instructed not to let anyone knock. "Morgan." Jason said softly.

"Francis, Johnny and Max are here with Ms. Webber's things." Jeff informed him.

"I'll be right there." Jason rolled off the couch and tucked the blanket securely around Elizabeth. At the door he opened it then flipped the deadbolt to keep it from closing and locking behind him. "Hey." He said to the three men. There were several large boxes stacked against the wall.

"How is she?" Johnny asked hoping for good news.

"Talking." Jason said with a small grin. He knew that not only were his three friends listening but so were the guards on the door. They all wanted to know how she was doing. "At the moment she's sleeping."

"That's good." Francis said smiling. "Relaxing is the best thing for her. Has she told you anything?"

"No, and I haven't asked. She'll tell me when she's ready." Jason told them. He wasn't going to push her. "Do we have any idea where Manny is yet?"

"No." Johnny told his boss.

Jason rubbed the side of his face, something he did when frustrated. "It's been over twenty-four hours."

"We checked for surveillance equipment. The church wasn't wired so I doubt that he knows we were there." Max told Jason understanding his frustration. "Do you think the men that Miguel had looking found him?"

"If they did they would have informed us trying to win favor with their new bosses. Either something happened to him or he's staying away on purpose. If we hadn't found her she would still be tied up in the dark alone." Jason's voice was getting tighter as his rage rose. "We still don't know how long she was alone before we arrived." He left her tied and gagged with no food, water or access to a bathroom. Manny would beg to die. "Fuck!" Jason yelled slamming his fist into the wall. "I want him."

"We'll find him Jason. You let us worry about that, you take care of Liz." Johnny insisted.

"Does she need anything?" Francis asked.

"Can you make her some Manicotti? She loves it and I always screw it up." Jason requested of his friend.

"Sure thing." Francis replied happy to have something to do. "There's something else you should know." When Jason raised an eyebrow the older man continued. "Father Mateo Ruiz came to see Sonny last night."

"Why?" Jason asked. Mateo was the only Ruiz son being allowed to live. No one wanted to kill a priest. If he was going to be a problem then Jason would rethink that.

"He wants to see Elizabeth, to ask her for forgiveness for his family's crimes against her." Francis informed the younger man.

"Fuck that." Was Jason's very brief but heartfelt reply.

"He was told no." Max assured him. "It was also suggested that Father Ruiz may wish to return to Boston."

"Has he left?" Jason wanted to know.

"Yes. Sonny put a man on him." Johnny explained.

At his partner's name Jason let a blank expression come to his face.

All the guards looked at one another. They knew that a confrontation was coming between their bosses. Many were wondering if Jason was going to kill Sonny. If he did there wasn't a man who would blame him. They were amazed that Jason forgave Sonny for what he'd done before with Carly; this however was unforgivable to many of them.

You protected the women and children. As the girlfriend of a boss Elizabeth should have been protected above all others. Having just Renaldo on her had cost their friend his life and they still didn't know what it had cost Elizabeth.

After the call from Miguel all the top guys, including Renaldo, had argued that Liz needed tighter security plus another guard and Sonny hadn't listened. They'd also told him to send for Jason right away and Sonny hadn't listened. Now Liz was hurt and Jason wanted payment.

"Call the Callahan family and have them watch Mateo. Tell them I would consider it a personal favor." Jason ordered.

"Will do." Johnny said. He was going to say something else but a soul piercing scream ripped through the air.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the favorites and the follows.


	24. Chapter 24

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

I don't want you to have to wait a week for the next update so I'm using the tablet, which is harder to edit on. Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 24

"JASON!" Elizabeth screamed bolting upright from her nightmare.

He was through the door and by her side in the span of a heartbeat. "I'm here. I'm here. I'm sorry I left you. I'm here." He repeated as he pulled her into his arms holding her tight and rocking her.

She was gripping him hard. "Don't leave me. Don't leave me." She whispered over and over again trying to get as close to him as possible.

"I won't. I'm here." He assured her. "Can you look at me baby?"

She raised her head and her blue eyes were huge. "I'm sorry. I said I would be better today. I'm trying. I am."

"Bess, you don't ever have to apologize for how you feel. Not to me. You just came home yesterday no one expects you to be better already. You need to time to deal with what happened to you." He said kissing her temple.

"He didn't hurt me." She said looking down.

"Yes he did." He sighed. "Give yourself a break, okay?"

"Okay." She agreed softly.

"That's my girl." He grinned. "Francis, Johnny and Max are in the hallway, do you want to see them?" He didn't want to share her but seeing the guys might cheer her up. Plus they could go back and tell the rest of the gang how she was doing. She nodded against him. Helping her to stand he tightened the belt on his robe laughing softly at how big it was on her. Once she was back on the couch with the blanket around her legs he called the guys in.

Since they were coming in anyway they each grabbed a box. "Hey there baby girl, how are you doing?" Francis asked her.

"I'm okay Frannie. Truly." She told him plastering a smile on her face.

None of them were buying it but since she was trying so hard they didn't say anything. "Baby, I'm going to take the boxes with your clothes upstairs okay. The three stooges over here will keep you company." Jason said happy when she smiled for real.

"I'll be alright Jason." He wasn't leaving the penthouse just taking her things upstairs. As long as they were both inside she didn't need to have him in her direct line of sight every second. Just most of them.

"So what can we bring you?" Johnny asked as he looked her over. She still looked tired.

"Nothing. Jason sent someone out for groceries. I think every single piece of chocolate in Port Charles is now in the kitchen." The man had made sure she had all the chocolate she might ever want.

"I can go to Crimson Pointe and clean them out if you want." Max offered hoping to see her smile. When she did he felt like a hero.

"That's not necessary but thanks, I'm good on sweets. Could you maybe get me some books from the library? I'm sure Jason is going to get tired of me needing to be entertained every minute of the day. If I have some books he can watch Sports Center without feeling guilty." Elizabeth asked.

"Make a list." Francis told her, he would go to bookstore himself.

"Thanks guys. I'll be better in no time you wait and see." Elizabeth said as her eyes suddenly felt so heavy. Not sleeping for more than a short stretch of time for four days straight had really screwed up her body clock. She seemed to be falling asleep all the time. If only she could stay asleep.

Johnny motioned to Jason who was coming back down the stairs. "Max and I will take the rest up. She's nodding off."

Francis moved as Jason came back to the couch. Not even caring that the other men were in his home he gently pushed Elizabeth back and stretched out beside her. She instantly snuggled close and Francis pulled the blanket over them. "Bye guys." She whispered sleepily.

"Thanks." Jason mouthed as he friend just nodded.

When Max and Johnny returned the three men watched the sleeping couple for a second before heading out to the hall. "No one gets anywhere near this door." Johnny reminded the guards who both nodded their understanding.

Since it was in the middle of the workday they were heading back to the warehouse. The three friends called for the elevator. Johnny and Max were splitting the enforcer duties while Francis was helping Sonny run the businesses. They and the other top guys were putting in longer days but no one was complaining. No one would have anything close to a normal life until Elizabeth healed and they found Manny.

* * *

One week after she'd been found Elizabeth was in the kitchen making lunch and Jason was watching sports highlights when his phone buzzed. Since he was on indefinite vacation the only calls he'd been getting had been when someone dropped by which wasn't that often. The caller ID flashed O'Brien so Jason answered. "Morgan."

"We got him." Was all Johnny said.

"At the church?" Jason said moving into his office. With the door open he could still see Bess. He didn't want her to overhear this conversation.

"Yeah he was coming back from some sort of a pilgrimage in the woods. The car was loaded down with all kinds of camping supplies." Johnny told him. He left out that when they checked Manny's GPS to see where the fucker had been Marco noticed that they missed him by twenty minutes on the day they found Liz.

"Where is he now?" Jason asked.

"Warehouse 10." Came the reply.

"Good. Tie him up ankles and wrists and gag him. Put him in the storage closet. I will deal with him as soon as I can. No one touches him Johnny." Jason said in a low tone. Manny was his.

Taking a minute to calm down he walked into the kitchen. "Something smells really good." She had said that she wanted to take care of him today and despite his wanting her to take it easy he just couldn't say no to her.

"I'm heating up some soup." She laughed at the sour face he made. "Want some?"

"Yum." He said weakly. Francis had sent homemade beef barley.

She put the spoon down so that she could come around to stand next to him. Putting her arms around his waist she gave him a squeeze. "I love you Jason."

He would never get tired of hearing that. "I love you too baby." Nor would he get tired of saying it.

"I made you a sandwich." She told him. "You hate soup."

He smiled wide. "Yes I do, but I would eat it if it made you happy."

"Do you know what would make me happy?" She asked grabbing his sandwich.

"What?" Whatever she said he would see that she got.

"Going out." Elizabeth turned to get a bowl; she didn't want to see the frown that was going to cross his face.

"Bess." He said placing his hands on her shoulders; she hadn't even heard him move. "Don't you think it's too soon?"

"No." She said turning to face him. "I need to leave. If I don't do it soon, I won't be able to leave at all. When I was raped I didn't leave the house for months and when I finally had to so that I could go to start my physio my blood pressure shot up so high I ended up in the hospital. Gail had been telling me to go out but I didn't listen. I can't be in that place again." She was trying to make him understand. She knew that it hurt him when she talked about her rape. It hurt him to think of her being so badly hurt.

"This reminds you of that." He knew it did, her nightmares told him so.

"Yeah, when Manny grabbed me. It was exactly like that night. Hand in my hair to stop me, hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming and then lifting me off the ground. I was so scared I couldn't even move." She whispered feeling that terror all over again.

Jason raised his arms and then dropped them again. He had no idea if it was okay to touch her. "Can…can I hold you?" He asked softly.

Instead of answering she turned off the soup and then placed his sandwich in the refrigerator. Taking his hand she led him upstairs not to their room, but to the guest bedroom. Walking over to the bed she pulled back the covers. "Will you take off your shirt for me?" She wanted to feel him.

Not even hesitating he whipped the garment over his head. He was surprised when she came over to where he stood and picked it. Pulling it over her head she removed her pajama top and then her bottoms. She needed to be totally surrounded by him for this. Not speaking they got in bed. She tucked in under his chin and started speaking.

Right now she couldn't talk about Renaldo so she started with them leaving the apartment. "He took me down to the front door and put me back on the ground. He told me to walk to the car and that if I screamed he would kill anyone who tried to help me. Manny made me drive and it's a miracle I didn't kill anyone, I don't even remember the ride." She took a breath before continuing on.

"We drove to the church and the entire time he kept telling me that I was the Angel that he'd been promised. The key to his salvation. He said that he could be chosen like his brother; he could be saved but only if led him to the path. He said Mateo told him that the Angels spoke to the chosen and if he listened he would know what to do. I don't think he's sane Jason, I seriously doubt that a priest told him to kidnap me. He just rambled on and on. I tried to remember but I couldn't. When we got inside he made me str-strip down and then he used a h-h-hose to clean me. The water was so cold." She shivered hard and tried to move closer. Taking a moment she let the sound of his heartbeat under her ear calm her.

"He made me put on the white robe then took me to the alter. He told me to kneel that we were going to pray. He prayed for salvation. I prayed for you. We knelt there for hours. It went on like that for the entire time I was there. Cleaning me with the hose, making me wear the gown and praying. He didn't give me much to eat or drink but when he did feed me I ate it. I was worried about drugs, but I figured I needed the strength. Even though I knew you would come I still tried to be ready in case he slipped up but he never did."

"Finally he got tired of listening to me pray for you to find me and he gagged me. So I prayed silently. He said he had to go away for a few days to pray for guidance. That I should use the time to get ready for the next part of our journey but he didn't say what that was." She was silent for a moment.

"I'm so sorry that Renaldo died for me. I know he was your friend." She started shaking.

"Ssh baby. Don't blame yourself." Jason's voice was scratchy from crying. From the time she started talking the tears had flowed. At one point he'd buried his face in her hair just to surround himself with her scent to assure himself she was here. "Renaldo wouldn't want you to blame yourself." That was true Renaldo took pride in his job and he fully accepted the risks.

"He died for me. He died for me and I can't let that be in vain Jason. I can't. If I don't find a way to get back to my life then he died for nothing. But I need your help. I need you to come with me. Please say that you understand." She was sobbing.

"I do. I understand." He did. Leaning down he brought his lips to hers. "We'll do it together. I'll help you anyway I can." If that meant swallowing his fear so that she could go out then he would.

"Did you catch Manny yet?" She hesitantly asked. This was business so he might not want her to know.

"Yes, I will deal with him. I promise you I will deal with him. Right now I need to be with you." He said pulling her close and holding her tight.

"I didn't want to talk about this in our bedroom, but now I want to be there. Will you come and lie down with me?" She asked. He nodded taking her hand and leading her to their bed.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the favorites and the follows.


	25. Chapter 25

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 25

Jason slept deeply with Elizabeth tucked in close. When they finally woke up they were both hungry. He ate the sandwich she made earlier while she warmed up some fresh soup. When Jason's phone buzzed an hour later he was surprised to see Sonny's name. He hadn't talked to his partner since leaving his house. "Morgan."

"I'm here, can I come in." Sonny said.

"Why are you here?" Jason asked confused as well as belligerent.

"I got your text to come over." The older man had been surprised to receive the request, but had come nonetheless.

"I didn't send you a text." Jason wondered why Sonny would tell a lie that was so easily disproved. The last person he wanted to see was his partner.

"I sent it." Elizabeth admitted to her boyfriend. After their nap she had left on his t-shirt but put her pajama bottoms back on.

"What?" Jason asked surprised."Why?"

Instead of answering she walked over and opened the door. "Come in Sonny."

The older man stepped slowly into what had at one point been his home. "You sent it." He'd heard her through the phone.

"Yeah. Jason needs to go out and I can't be alone. So I thought maybe you could sit with me. Frannie, Johnny and the rest of the guys are waiting for him." When Jason had been in the bathroom she'd sent several texts from his phone to set this up. Not wanting to leave anything incriminating she'd asked Francis to make arrangements.

"Where am I going?" He thought he already knew.

"Have a seat Sonny." Walking over to her boyfriend she took his hand. "Come with me."

They went upstairs to their bedroom. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before facing Jason. She took a second to just admire him. He really did make her motor hum. Elizabeth was struck by the fact that she was thinking of Jason in almost sexual terms. It was the first time that had happened since she'd come home. It was a very positive sign. Walking over she took his hand in hers once more.

"You need to do this, and I need you to do this for me." Elizabeth took a bracing breath knowing full well what her next words would mean. "I need to know tomorrow when the sun comes up that he's gone."

Jason stood in amazement at the fact that Elizabeth had just ordered a hit on Manny Ruiz. "Bess."

"He took something from all of us. Yes mostly me, but we've all been affected by what he did. I need closure. I can't heal; none of us can heal until he's gone. The only one I trust to do this for me is you. I know that you have issues with Sonny but the rest of the guys need to be there when Manny dies." Elizabeth explained.

"I trust Sonny with the business and my life but I don't trust him with yours. How am I supposed to leave you here with him?" Jason asked her hoping she would understand.

"You're not leaving me here with him. You're leaving me here with Chris and Doug both of whom work on your crew. I know that you trust them." Elizabeth told him. "If you can't do it tonight then you need to let Frannie know."

He was perfectly still for a moment before heading into his closet. When he emerged a few minutes later he was dressed in all black. "I'm going to check in while I'm out make sure you answer your phone."

"Every time it rings." She assured him. As they came back downstairs Sonny stood. "Did you bring guards with you?" She asked the older man.

"Ritchie and Hank." Sonny told her. "They are downstairs."

"Can you ask them to come up and stand with Chris and Doug?" Double guards might make this easier on Jason.

"Sure thing." Sonny made the call. "They'll be right up."

"Okay then." Elizabeth turned her face up and Jason gently kissed her. "I'll be okay." She wasn't sure that was true but she could hold it together until he left.

Without another word Jason walked out of the penthouse. Elizabeth turned to Sonny. "So you want to teach me to make marinara sauce?"

* * *

When the elevator opened in the underground garage Johnny was waiting for his friend. He watched as Jason struggled to get off. Finally with a sigh the enforcer stepped slowly forward. "None of us felt you should drive. You want to call her before you leave?"

"I'll call from the warehouse." If he heard her voice now he'd go back upstairs and she was right. Manny needed to die and it needed to be sooner rather than later.

They drove in silence. True to his word when they pulled up in front of the warehouse Jason called Elizabeth. She answered on the first ring telling him she was okay. He could hear the tears in her voice. Being away from him was hurting her just as much as it was hurting him to be away from her. When he got home they would spend the rest of the night wrapped around each other.

Walking in he saw his top guards waiting. "Bring him out."

Milo and Cody carried a bound Manny, chair and all into the main room placing him on the plastic tarp that was already laid out. While they were doing that Francis handed his boss a pair of gloves. At Jason's nod they removed the gag. Manny immediately started talking. "Where is she? Where is my Angel? Did you bring her to me? The light. I need her light."

Jason stood there listening to Manny ask for Elizabeth. The blonde man was shaking with rage just listening to the insane rambling. This sick fuck had tortured his girl. Made her strip naked and hosed her. Didn't feed her, didn't let her go to the bathroom. Had left her alone in the dark. He'd been gone a week. She could have died in that time. With something close to a growl Jason stepped forward and started swinging.

Forty five minutes later Manny was a bloody mess and Jason wasn't even breathing hard. "Call the penthouse."

Francis pulled out his phone and dialed Elizabeth. He turned on the speaker knowing his boss needed to hear her voice.

"Hi Frannie." She answered they could all hear the strain in her voice.

"Hey kid, you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but I think Sonny might be ready to cry." She told him. Elizabeth was a wreck in the kitchen. They could hear the older man chuckle in the background.

"Alright then I'll check in later." He said knowing Jason would want to get back to it.

Hearing her voice Manny raised his head and weakly smiled. "My Angel." Jason's eyes went flat with rage before he started up once again.

* * *

At the penthouse Elizabeth put her phone away. "So do you want to try something else?" If she kept busy it helped her ignore the anxiety.

"Maybe we should call it a night." Sonny diplomatically suggested. The woman could burn a pot filling it with water he'd never seen anything like it.

"I have brownies." She told him. They always came out right.

"Okay." Despite not being able to cook Elizabeth made the best brownies he'd ever eaten in his life. Snack in hand they went out to the couch.

"Hold on a second." Elizabeth went back into the kitchen and came out with a small plate of the treat. She opened the door and handed them to Chris. "Okay." She said joining her guest.

"That's why all the guys dote on you. You spoil them." Sonny said smiling. Elizabeth just shrugged. "You should have called someone else to sit with you."

"I didn't want anyone else." Elizabeth explained joining him on the couch.

"You can't fix what's wrong between Jason and me." He warned.

"I know." She didn't like that the two were at odds but she also knew she couldn't heal the breach. That was only something they could do. "This isn't about that. This is me trying to fix what's wrong between you and me."

"You and me?" Sonny said surprised.

"You've been avoiding me. The guys have all been sending me text messages just to check in. I thought Jason was going to make them stop but he said he understood that they were worried. But I haven't heard from you at all." She said calling him out.

"I didn't think you would want to." He admitted.

"Did you think I was taking sides? That just because Jason and I are together I would be angry too." She wanted to know.

"No. I handled everything wrong. I thought that me being Sonny Corinthos was enough to keep Manny in line. And then I tried to keep what happened from Jason. I wanted you back before he got home." The mob boss tried to make her see what he'd been thinking. Make her understand why he felt he had to stay away.

"I do wish you had called Jason sooner. I am a little angry with you about that because that decision was pure ego." She watched as Sonny dropped his head. Reaching out she touched his shoulder. "You couldn't use finding me to erase what you did with Carly."

Sonny's head snapped up in surprise. "Why do you say that?"

"Come on Sonny, I know you saw this as a test. A chance to prove that Jason could trust you with his girlfriend. Even knowing that, knowing you feel you failed me you still should have called to check in." She chastised him. "You're the closet thing I have to a father. I expect you to act like it."

"You're right. I'm sorry for not calling Jason. I'm also sorry for not checking in. So how are you?" He asked taking her hand in his.

"Tired and scared." She told him honestly she could feel the tears coming. "It's going to take time but I'll get better. How are things at the warehouse? Is Carter doing a good job?"

"He's no you, but yes he's doing okay. I didn't realize how much I count on you to do these days." It was time for her to get a promotion assuming she wanted to return to work.

"I'll be back before you know it." She didn't see herself returning to work just yet, but she did want to return. She loved her job.

"Good to know. Take your time, there's no rush." He smiled showing his dimples. Just then her phone rang. "You better get that." Grabbing the dishes he moved into the kitchen as she greeted Max.

* * *

They stayed tucked away for another three days after Manny died. Jason just wanted it to be the two of them, no calls and almost no visitors. He wanted to make sure that Elizabeth was truly okay with what she had asked him to do. Aside from crying that first night she seemed to not have any ill effects. He'd also struggled a bit. He never wanted her to be touched by that side of his life, but considering she'd been held against her will it was a bit late.

Monica and Audrey were the only ones who were allowed to stop by. Monica had suggested that if they were both on a more normal sleep schedule they might feel better. It seemed to be helping. Elizabeth was however still having nightmares. Monica offered her sleeping pills, Jason as well since he looked tired but they both passed. Elizabeth had not wanted to speak to her therapist so far and Jason wasn't pushing her. When she was ready she would go.

Today however would be the hardest day since she'd come home. Today she was leaving the penthouse. Jason had tried to talk her out of it but she stood firm. She was leaving the Towers this afternoon, it was time.

When Jason asked where she wanted to go, he figured she would say to see her Gram, but he was wrong. Bess and her Grandmother talked every day and the older woman had been by yesterday. Today she wanted to go see his Grandmother. After that she wanted Jason to take her to place flowers on Renaldo's grave. She'd missed his funereal, something that made her feel bad, but she simply could not go in a church right now.

Walking out the door had been incredibly hard but waiting on the other side in the hall were Milo, Cody and Marco. They had been picked to come along and help her feel more secure on this first trip out. Jason told her all the guys had volunteered something that made Elizabeth feel really great. With all that support she couldn't help but get better soon.

* * *

They had tea with Lila. Just being in the older woman's presence soothed both Jason and Elizabeth. After they drove to the cemetery behind Queen of Angels church. Renaldo, like a lot of the guys who worked for Corinthos Morgan, didn't have any close family. The senior guard did have a Grandmother in Brazil and Jason told her that she was being taken care of. Elizabeth knew that she had raised the deceased guard from a young age. It was something they bonded over.

Carrying the flowers that Lila had given her Elizabeth made her way over to the fresh grave. "Hi Renaldo." She placed the bouquet by the bronze marker and knelt on the soft grass. "I'm so sorry that I didn't go to your funereal and that I haven't been here before now. I had a hard time leaving the penthouse. Today is my first day out and I needed to come see you." She took a deep breath trying to not cry so hard she couldn't get through this. "I'm sorry that you died for me. I want you to know that I won't take for granted the life that I have. Jason said that you knew the risks and that you were proud that he asked you to guard me. I just felt I had to come and say that I was proud to be your friend and that I will miss you. I love you and I won't ever forget you Renny. Rest in peace."

Elizabeth walked down the small hill and right into Jason's arms. The guys were all wiping their eyes because they could hear every word that she had said to their friend. One of them would be picked to be her guard next and they would be just as proud to get the assignment as Renaldo had been. They also would give their lives to keep Elizabeth safe if it came down to it.

* * *

Nine chapters left!

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	26. Chapter 26

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 26

After a week of small outings with Jason she decided it was time for the next big hurdle. Today she was going to go out without her boyfriend by her side. Elizabeth and Diane were having a gals only lunch at the MetroCourt. She was wearing a dark green sheath dress. Jason loved this dress on her and Elizabeth looked good. Now all she had to do was go downstairs and tell her boyfriend about her plans and hope he didn't freak out.

He was sitting downstairs watching television when his phone buzzed. "Morgan."

"It's Johnny." O'Brien had received a text from Liz asking him to come to the penthouse. As he arrived from the garage he was surprised to see Cody arriving from the warehouse as well. They rode up discussing why she might want to see them. Just as they arrived Francis walked out of penthouse four

"What's up?" Corelli asked the two men. He too had gotten a text message from Liz.

"Liz wants to see us." Cody answered still wondering what was up.

Jason opened the door and ushered all three men inside. As he closed the door Elizabeth came down the stairs. His friends were forgotten as his watched his girl. She looked great. They'd been in casual clothes for the last two weeks so seeing her dressed up was a treat. She was wearing one of his favorite outfits. He frowned when it occurred to him that she didn't have a reason to be dressed up. Her looking so nice and his friends arriving could not be a coincidence. "Are you going out?" He asked walking over to her

"Yes. I'm having lunch with Diane." She told him knowing he wouldn't be happy"

"I'll go get changed." She wasn't leaving without him.

"It's girls only." The slight tremor in her voice was the only clue that she was nervous.

"Elizabeth." He said in that tone he used when he was aggravated.

"Jason." She shot back with her hands on her hips. "I need to do this."

"Could you have given me some warning?" He growled in frustration.

"If I said I wanted to go out without you would you have agreed?" She asked trying to stay calm.

"NO!" He yelled not even bothering to be reasonable. "You are not going."

"Yes I am. Johnny and Cody are going with us." She sent an apologetic look to both men. "Frannie will stay here with you."

At his look all three men shook their heads frantically to deny prior knowledge of her plan. "No." Jason said stubbornly. It was hard enough taking her out letting her leave without him didn't even bear thinking of. He knew that when he brought her home he told her he could let her out with guards after a few weeks but he was wrong. He just wasn't ready.

"I have to." She said trying to make him understand. "I need to."

"Why, why do you have to go out alone?" Okay true she was taking guards but he only truly felt secure with her being out with him.

"Because that son of a bitch cannot win." She said in a low voice that may as well have been a shout. All four men looked at her stunned. Elizabeth rarely cursed. "I already have one man who haunts me I will not have another." She was of course referring to Grant Andrews. She was breathing hard trying to stay in control if she started crying he would never let her leave. "You don't have to like or understand what I'm doing, but I need you to support it. I need you to be here ready to hold me when I get back, because walking out that door without you is going to be one of the hardest things I've ever done in my life. When I go back to work all the guys will be watching me. You'll be calling from the garage and I am so grateful for all the caring and support. This once I need it to be just me." Looking over at Johnny and Cody she amended that statement. "As much just me as everyone is comfortable with.

She saw in his eyes that he wanted to argue. "Jason please." She pleaded softly.

"Three hours. If you are not back in three hours I am coming to get you." He told her understanding but not happy. "You don't leave their sight Elizabeth. Not even once."

"I won't even go to the bathroom." She promised him. This was as big a step for him as for her.

He nodded. "When you get home I want you to pack, we are leaving for the island."

"Alright." He was being high handed, but honestly she had ambushed him. He'd wanted to go to the island since he brought her home. There were worst punishments then time in a tropical paradise.

"Go before I change my mind." He told her stuffing his hands in his pockets to keep from grabbing her.

Johnny held her coat open as she slipped into it. He was surprised Jason hadn't thrown her over his shoulder and carried her back upstairs. With a wave from her to Jason they stepped out in the hall. Diane was waiting. "He let you leave?" She said clearly surprised.

"Just barely." Elizabeth acknowledged nodding her head. They were just stepping onto the elevator when they heard a loud crash. Her eyes opened wide in surprise as Johnny chuckled.

"You may need to go furniture shopping when you get back from the island." Cody said fighting a laugh of his own.

"So where to ladies?" Johnny asked. He'd just call and have a few more guards waiting. Maybe that would keep Jason from destroying everything in the penthouse.

* * *

Diane sat back in the comfortable booth at the MetroCourt restaurant and listened in amazement as her lunch companion rambled on from topic to topic. The young woman had been talking non stop since they were seated. The entire time she talked Elizabeth kept a smile on her face. Of course she wasn't fooling anyone. The poor girl was on the verge of full on panic.

From the moment they pulled out of the Tower's underground garage the petite brunette had started slowly crumbling. She had not said one word on the drive over. Still Diane hadn't missed how Johnny kept sneaking looks in the rear view mirror. If the silence hadn't given her away the green tint to her skin would have.

Still you had to give the girl kudos for trying. Oh Diane knew exactly what Elizabeth was doing. On more than one occasion the feisty lawyer had made it through a difficult situation by simply pasting on a smile and faking it until she got on the other side. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't. "Elizabeth." Diane had to wait for the other woman to breathe in. The amount of words she could get out in one breath was truly mind boggling.

"Yes." Elizabeth asked trying to think of another topic they could discuss. Fashion, art and politics had all been completely covered.

"May I give you some advice?" Diane was fully prepared to give it even if her companion said no.

"Absolutely." Elizabeth very much respected the older woman who had snared Francis's heart.

"Let's go home." Diane said smiling. "I get that it's important to be able to stand on your own. I get that leaning on someone can make you feel weak. I was at one point captain of the 'I don't need a man float'. I still don't for many things. I am the sharpest legal mind on the East Coast, I can change my own oil and I have a shoe collection that would make any Kardashian you can name weep. I really am the total package." The redhead said with not the least bit of self-consciousness. "But at the end of the day its Frannie's love and support that make me the fabulous woman you see before you."

"Really?" Elizabeth said showing her first genuine smile of the afternoon. The second the car had cleared the garage Elizabeth knew she had made a mistake. She had a tendency to push herself too hard. She wanted to be better now, wanted to be back at the place she and Jason were when he left for his trip so she was pushing herself. The rolling of her stomach and the wet palms were proof that she wasn't ready for the step she was taking.

Diane looked at the overly bright young woman and wondered just how much longer she was going to pretend that everything was fine. Knowing how stubborn the brunette could be a full blown panic attack might be the only way she admitted she was terrified being here. Subtly the older woman caught Johnny's eye and tilted her head at Elizabeth. He nodded in understanding before he rose from his table.

"You have a man that cares a great deal for you back at the penthouse. Even now he is likely destroying most of the truly fabulous furniture that you picked out because he is angry and afraid over the fact that you are here, barely two weeks after being kidnapped, without him."

"I just want to prove that I'm strong." Elizabeth explained. "I don't want Jason to worry if he has to go out of town."

"Valid point. The world our men exist in is dangerous. As the women in their lives we have to have a steel core." Diane covered Elizabeth's hand with hers. "The fact that you aren't catatonic right now proves that you are strong. Trying to force your recovery proves nothing." Diane paused as Johnny walked up with two paper bags. The sharply dressed attorney stood. "Let's go home. You proved that you can leave the Towers without Jason. Now you need to go home and let him fuss over you. At this point he probably needs it as badly as you do."

On a shaky exhale Elizabeth stood grabbing her coat. "He's going to be pissed when I get back."

"Nope." The redhead said laughing. "That will come later, right now he'll just be relieved your home."

* * *

It absolutely amazed Francis how much damage Jason could do in such a short amount of time. Johnny had tried to make him understand but to be honest he thought his friend was exaggerating. Sonny was a world class tantrum thrower. He'd seen his older boss destroy many a barware set. Jason however really was like a contained natural disaster. Johnny had not been lying.

The living room was completely trashed. From the doorway into the kitchen the large Italian had watched his younger boss systematically destroy the living room. Lamps and end tables had been smashed. The couch and loveseat were both overturned and ripped. The barware hadn't even stood a chance. Francis couldn't even believe that Jason had broken the dining room table.

Of course the pool table had been spared.

Now Jason was sitting on the stairs breathing heavy. "Did you hurt yourself?" Francis asked ready to get the first aid kit if necessary.

"No." Jason bit out. He was terrified although he'd never admit it. He wanted to demolish something else. He couldn't go into his office because he needed the things in there for work. He couldn't go into the kitchen because Francis wouldn't let him. Fisting his hands in his hair he growled in frustration. Breaking things was letting him blow off steam, but it wasn't doing anything to lessen his need to go get Elizabeth.

"Fuck it." He said standing. He was going to go get her.

Francis had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning. Looking at his watch he saw that Jason had managed to make it just over an hour. He was impressed. "I'll drive."

"You're not going to try to stop me?" Jason asked surprised.

"Nope." Francis didn't like Elizabeth being out any more than his boss did.

Before either man could say anything else the door to the penthouse opened. "Oh my." Elizabeth said stepping slowly into the room. Diane and Cody simply stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"Just like the night at the safe house." Johnny said to Diane.

Francis walked over to the door. "We'll see you two later." He said to the couple who were just standing there looking at one another. Silently he ushered his fiancée and coworkers out the door.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Elizabeth asked not sure how else to start the conversation.

Jason just shook his head before looking away. Breaking things was juvenile and he had planned on having everything cleaned up before she got home. He also felt bad because he knew that she had carefully picked everything in the room. When out of the corner of his eye he saw Elizabeth move forward he held up both of his hands. "Stop. There's broken glass and splintered wood everywhere. I don't want you to get hurt." Walking over he picked her up carrying her across the room before placing her gently on the bottom step. "Go upstairs and pack."

Without a word Elizabeth turned to follow his instructions. Now was not the time to argue. There was a knock on the door and when it opened Francis stuck his head in. "The cleaning crew will be here in twenty minutes." Was all he said before leaving.

Since that was handled Jason set about making travel plans.

* * *

I know I'm repeating something from earlier in the story, but I needed the furniture gone. You will see why in a few chapters. :)

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	27. Chapter 27

The show, characters and location are all owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement was intended.

Guest, have you been peeking ahead in my story? :) Your concern is a valid one and is addressed in a later chapter.

* * *

Chapter 27

Francis and Johnny accompanied them to the airstrip that housed the Corinthos Morgan private jet. When Elizabeth expressed surprise that none of the guards were going with them Francis told her that the island was fully staffed. He didn't mention that since they were staying in Jason's home at the compound she most likely wouldn't see anyone. The younger man was not one for having servants under foot. Sonny liked to be waited on hand and foot, Jason wanted to be left alone.

The flight was just over two hours and it was accomplished in almost total silence. Even when Elizabeth tried to start a conversation all she got were one word answers. Jason hadn't said much to her since telling her to pack.

She just wanted to prove to him that she was strong enough to be with him. Having to babysit your girlfriend for the rest of her life was not what a man like Jason needed. Yes what happened to her had been scary but it was over. She wanted to prove to him that she was capable of moving on. She was starting to worry that maybe she'd broken something between them by pushing so hard to go to lunch without him.

* * *

The house was beautiful and the view even more breathtaking then she could have imagined. It made her wish she had packed some art supplies. Sonny had told her she could use the island that he and Jason owned when it was time for her to take vacation. When he made the offer travel seemed impossible for her Gram so she had declined. The new treatments seemed to be working great so now maybe she would accept. After all she had done for her Elizabeth would love to treat her Gram to some time in the sun.

As they pulled up to the house they still weren't talking to one another but Elizabeth relaxed some when Jason put her bags in the master suite. At least he was still willing to share a room with her. He hadn't packed because he kept clothes here year round.

Dinner was also silent but since they ate on the patio facing the ocean it was bearable. The sounds of the water gave them something to listen to. By nine she was done. Her nerves were frayed by the fact that he still wasn't speaking to her. "I'm going to bed." She told Jason not expecting a response.

He just nodded. When he heard the bedroom door close he headed to the ornate glass doors off of the kitchen. Outside he took a deep breath enjoying the heaviness of the salt in the air. Walking until he stood at the water line with his hand in his pockets he just enjoyed the stillness of the night.

For the first time in hours his heart rate was close to normal. From the moment Elizabeth had walked out of the penthouse to go to lunch he'd been in a state of panic. Actually a state of terror would be a better description. Having her come home hadn't lessened it one bit.

During his destruction of his furniture, which he now felt even worse about, he'd come to a startling realization. If anything happened to Elizabeth it would destroy him. Yes he loved her, they both already knew that. What he hadn't realized was just how much he needed her. Her being his everything was no longer just words to justify his feelings; it was now a living breathing fact. Without her there was no him. It was concept that he was struggling with. To know that someone was so important that if they were no longer around you wouldn't even be able to breathe without hurting.

That scared the shit out of him. He'd thought that he'd been in love before. However the way he felt with and for Elizabeth made a mockery of what he had felt back then. The urge to keep her locked up was stronger than ever and if he didn't get a handle on it he would end up losing her. No matter how he felt he couldn't ask her to live her life according to his fears. He wouldn't ask her to be anything other than the strong person she was. So he needed to get a grip. He needed to figure out how to stop walking around consumed by fear. It was turning him into a complete and total basket case.

He had no idea how long he stayed out. By the time he went back inside he knew how he wanted to handle all his churning emotions. Dealing with everything wouldn't happen over night, but there was something he wanted to do right away. Something that would let her know just how much she meant to him. Taking a tour of the downstairs he made sure the house was secure before heading up. She was in the middle of the bed covers pulled up to her chin, but she wasn't asleep. Jason grabbed a shower and changed into sweats before joining her.

When he was finally stretched out Elizabeth rolled over until she was cuddled to his side. His arms came tight around her and she had to blink back tears. Whatever was bothering him he'd work through it enough that he was no longer pulling away from her. "You want to talk?"

"Yes." Jason said wincing as he gave her another one word answer.

"Are you going to use more than one word at a time?" She asked giving into a bit of her frustration.

She wanted more than one word. He could do that. "Marry me."

* * *

They lay there staring at one another for a good five minutes. He wanted to kick his own ass for blurting it out like that. That is not how you proposed. He could have at least started by saying he loved her. Watching her it seemed like she couldn't get her mouth to work. So they lay there looking at one another. Finally Jason sighed. "Are you going to give me an answer?"

Elizabeth rolled up to her knees moving slightly away from him. "We haven't even gone out on a date yet." She said the first solid thought that went through her mind.

"Technically no, but we've spent a lot of time going on bike rides, going to dinner, we went to the movies. I took you to the beach." He started listing some of the things they'd done before officially becoming a couple. "Just because we didn't call them dates doesn't mean they weren't. What we haven't done is the dress up dinner date. I can make us reservations for tomorrow night at the casino if that is all that's holding you back."

"But you said you had a date planned." She knew that they were getting off topic but she couldn't help herself. His proposal had thrown her. "You told me we'd go and haven't kept your promise."

"Are you trying to pick a fight? Because if you are that is not going to distract me." Jason told her trying to figure out why she thought that would work. "And you still owe me an answer."

"You haven't kissed me once since you brought me home and we still haven't had sex." She was glad the lights were low so he couldn't see her blushing. Sleeping with Jason night after night in a strictly platonic way after having been so close was starting to frustrate her. Her body was starting to remember how good he could make her feel. Once again she found herself wondering more and more what it would be like to make love with him.

"I kiss you every day." He decided to start with that one.

"Those are just quick kisses. I mean deep kissing." She argued back.

"I didn't think you were ready. Believe me I'd be happy to give you some deep kisses. Come over here we can start right now." He reached over and linked their fingers. "Besides you've been kissing me too and I could make the same complaint." Let her deal with that.

"What about sex?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"I want you Bess. I know you can feel the way my body reacts when you are near." He was getting hard just having this conversation. "We both needed time to heal from what Manny did. But even if he hadn't kidnapped you we were still taking things slow. It's your first time so it should be special." He wasn't always the most romantic guy around, despite the dinner he planned, but even he knew that much.

"It's not my first time Jason." She protested moving closer to him. He'd said that before and she hadn't bothered to correct him.

"It is your first time Bess. What he did to you doesn't change that. You're still a virgin, and you deserve for your first time to be special." He firmly believed that.

"You don't think that I'm dirty?" She asked in a trembling voice. Logan's words still haunted even after all of the therapy she'd had. Despite all the hard work she could still hear him saying those words to her. On top of that having Manny grab her had churned up a lot of old feelings. Sometimes there wasn't enough hot water to make her feel clean. She wondered if that feeling would ever go away completely. Almost everyday she wished she could have come to Jason clean, without the stigma of what another man had done to her.

He laid back down bringing her with him so that they were once again eye to eye. "No." Was all he said. A simple and straight forward answer. Then he kissed her. Really kissed her deep and slow. He poured every bit of his love for her into the mating of their mouths. She responded completely. He pulled back placing his forehead on hers. He knew his girl and he knew that his one word declaration would not be enough. Jason wasn't always the best with words and this time he needed to be perfect. "Your virginity is not something someone can take from you. It's something that only you can give away. I believe that with everything in me. You're still a virgin Bess. The first time that I love you, with not just my heart but with my body too, I'm going to remember that. Our first time together will be everything that you deserve. It will be me giving you everything I am. You are not dirty and you are not damaged. You're mine and I am so grateful for that. I love you. I'm in love with you. Marry me."

"How is that going slow?" She asked still slightly breathless from his kiss.

"Do you love me?" He asked ignoring her question.

"Yes. I love you." She answered leaning forward to kiss him softly. "And yes I'm in love with you." She told him anticipating his next question.

"Then marry me. I want you to be my wife when we make love for the first time." He told her leaning forward to kiss her again.

"Jason what if I can't have sex?" She kissed him again. It was that fear that was holding her back. It was the only thing holding her back.

"I will be so gentle with you baby. We can still go slow." He promised her again before kissing her. "I will wait forever if I have to."

She moved closer putting her arms around his neck to which he responded by putting his arm around her waist and closing the distance between them. "I want to." She admitted before giving him another kiss. "Be with you." She finished softly.

His lips hovered over hers so close that he could feel her breath. "Marry me." He whispered softly before kissing her again.

'Yes." Her answer was whisper soft as she pulled him down to kiss him once more.

* * *

The next evening at sunset Jason stood on the patio to their home waiting for Elizabeth to join him. The local judge was with him. They made small talk until he heard the glass door open. Taking a breath he turned and almost fell to his knees. It was the same way he felt the first time he saw her. That sense of awe and wonder. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. Walking over he took her hand in his. "You are so beautiful." He told her in a hushed tone. The dress was the palest pink he'd ever seen and was seemed to float around her. He didn't think it was meant to be a wedding gown, but it was perfect for their wedding.

"Thank you." She said blushing. "You look very handsome." He was in a full suit but no tie.

"Come with me?" He asked taking a step backwards.

"Anywhere you want to take me." She told him smiling.

Together they walked to stand before the judge. She opened her book to begin the simple ceremony. The groom had told her they would not be exchanging rings today so she skipped that part instead inviting them to speak from their hearts. "Jason would you like to go first?" The chancellor asked.

"Elizabeth, I've been waiting for you my entire life and I didn't even know it until the moment I saw you. You brought color and joy to my world. I am honored that I am the man you have chosen to give yourself too. I love you." Jason was choking up and stopped because he simply could not speak anymore.

"Jason, my love, you are the keeper of my heart. I was so afraid before I found you. You helped me see that I could be strong. Not because of you, but with you. It is with the greatest joy that I will walk through this life beside you. You are everything that I dreamed of when I prayed for someone to love me. I love you." She reached up to cup his cheek and smiled at him.

The justice found herself tearing up. "There is nothing more I can add to that. I pronounce you husband and wife. Jason, you may kiss your bride."

It was with a smile that he dipped his head and placed a light kiss on her lips. He went to pull back but his wife was having none of that. Elizabeth placed her arms around his neck and kept him close. They were both breathing hard when they separated. Jason paid the judge before walking her out when he went back to the terrace he found it empty. Going through the house he found Elizabeth in the master bedroom unzipping her dress. "Bess." Jason said softly.

She spun around and placed a hand on the front of her gown to keep it from sliding down. "I didn't hear you."

He stayed exactly where he was. Looking into her eyes he could see that she was terrified. A huge leap was not required to figure out what she was afraid of. Instead of speaking he slowly walked over and turned her around. Under his fingers she was trembling. His beautiful bride jumped when he reached for her zipper. Pulling it up he turned her again so that she was facing him. "I made dinner reservations. To celebrate."

"You want to go out?" Elizabeth asked confused. "I thought that you would want to have sex." She kept telling herself she was ready.

"Make love, when we're together it will be making love. No matter how fast or slow, gentle or not so gentle it will always be making love. And yes I do. Very much." He explained to her brushing a stray strand of hair from her cheek.

"I'm ready." She trusted him.

"No, you're not." Jason said with a small smile. She was pushing herself again. "You want to be but you're not. I didn't expect that we would make love tonight. Tonight I want to take my beautiful wife out to dinner."

'Jason." She felt like a failure. 'I'm sorry."

"I'm not. When it's time, we'll both know it." He pulled her into his body and held her tight. "Let's go to dinner, I want to show you off."

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites.


	28. Chapter 28

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Hi all! Some of you seem to be no longer enjoying the story and I'm sorry to hear that. I will understand it if you wish to stop reading. Thank you all for the support.

* * *

Chapter 28

It felt amazing to be home Elizabeth thought as she opened her eyes. Their time spent on the island was incredible there was no denying that, but there was nothing better than sleeping in your own bed. Especially when that bed contained a very wonderful man.

She rolled and moved to the side of the bed when an arm snaked around her waist pulling her back. "Where do you think you're going?" Jason murmured kissing her neck.

"To get a shower. I'm going back to work today remember?" She was excited to be getting back to her normal routine and nervous because she would be spending the bulk of the day away from Jason. For the first time in weeks they would be out of each others sight for hours at a time. She was ready and so was he, but that didn't make it any less hard.

"I'll be at the warehouse all day." He knew what she was thinking. He was thinking the same thing.

"Plus the guys are all going to be hovering." Elizabeth said settling back down. There really was no place better to be than in Jason's arms.

"Not the whole time, we'll be in meetings a lot today. There are things that need to be discussed." Jason would be spending the morning with Sonny. They needed to clear the air. They also needed to make changes within the organization.

"We need to get up or we'll be late." There was a welcome back breakfast planned for her in the conference room. Elizabeth had told the guys not to fuss they had simply ignored her.

With another kiss to the back of her neck Jason let her go. While she was in the master bath he went down the hall. He was buttoning up the pale blue dress shirt she liked when Elizabeth came out of the bathroom in a red silk robe. He stopped to watch her walk across the room. When she disappeared into her closet he resumed dressing. Maybe they should move to a house where they shared a closet. Then he could watch her dress. Of course if they shared a closet neither one of them would ever have on clothes again.

She appeared again in a black pencil skirt and a deep purple silk blouse. She was also wearing a pair of sky high heels. He loved her in heels; they made her legs look a million miles long. "You look very sexy today. I'm not sure I want you to leave the house looking that good."

"I'm not the one that's going to stop traffic. You should really come with some sort of warning label. Something like caution sexy man in a suit a head." He didn't dress up often but when he did wowza. "What's the occasion?"

"Meetings." Was all he said.

"Are you and Sonny going to be alright?" She was worried about what his going back to work meant. Even on the island the staff knew about what had been happening in Port Charles. She'd overheard two guards say that the only reason Sonny was still breathing was because Jason was taking care of her.

Jason looked into the worried blue eyes of the woman he loved. "I can't forgive him right now Bess, not even for you. But I'm not going to kill him."

Some of the tension flowed from her. She couldn't ask for more than that. "We should get going." The subject was dropped just like that.

* * *

"Ready?" He asked as they stood outside the conference room.

"Yeah, I'm really glad to be back." She admitted. "I hope I don't cry."

"You feel what you feel." He said leaning forward to kiss her. "Let's go." Jason opened the door and let her enter the room first. Stepping in behind her he saw that she was already being wrapped up in hugs. After every one got their turn she came back to stand beside him.

"Welcome back Liz." Frannie said raising his orange juice in a toast. Everyone raised their glasses as well.

"To Elizabeth Webber, we missed you. Jason not so much." Johnny said in toast.

"Actually." Elizabeth said before looking at Jason who was standing beside her with his trademark half smile on his face. At his nod she turned back to face the now quiet room. "It's Elizabeth Morgan."

Everyone just looked at them. "You got married?" Sonny said stunned.

"The second night on the island." Jason told them grinning widely now.

Francis looked down at his fiancée. "You knew?"

"No." Diane said in shock like everyone else.

"We wouldn't tell Diane before you Frannie." Elizabeth said walking over to stand beside the older man. "Jason asked his cousin Justus to file the paperwork. You aren't angry are you?" She had wanted it to be just her and Jason.

"Are you happy?" He asked looking down at Liz.

"So much." She told him blinking to keep from crying.

"Then no I'm not angry." He hugged her tight. "Hurt her and I'll kill you." Francis said looking at Jason as he repeated his earlier warning. The enforcer nodded in understanding.

"Hurt her and we'll all be there helping him." Max threw in as the other guys in the room nodded. Jason sighed, rolled his eyes and nodded again.

"Come here." He said holding out his hand. "I figured since we eloped I'd do this here. I know that you all have noticed that we aren't wearing rings. That's because the ring I planned on proposing with was here." From his pocket he pulled out a double ring box.

"When did you get this?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"I called from the island and asked Lila to help me get the wedding bands, she told me to bring you to her when you were wearing my ring. I also called your Grandmother and asked her for permission to marry you. She wants to see us too." He admitted fighting a blush. He was a pretty private person so doing this in front of everyone was hard. "Anyway, I told my Grandmother what I wanted and she contacted a jeweler for me. The rings were delivered to the penthouse last night." He'd carried her in after she fell asleep on the car ride from the airport. He opened the box and smiled when she gasped.

Inside the box were three rings. An engagement ring as well as a wedding band for her and a thick matte finished band for him. "Are those topaz? The wedding band and engagement ring both had the most beautiful pink stones she'd ever seen.

"No baby, those are diamonds. The ring belonged to Lila's mother like the other one I gave you." He explained to his new bride. Lila had told him that she liked the idea of Elizabeth having it.

"Pink diamonds." She said looking at him in shock. They were extremely rare and very expensive. "It's too much Jason."

"Elizabeth, don't ever tell a man no when he's giving you diamonds." Diane admonished. The ring was stunning. A square cut light pink diamond surrounded by clear diamonds. The wedding band was encircled with diamonds the exact same shade of pink as in the engagement ring.

"May I?" Jason asked holding out the wedding set. When she nodded he moved the opal ring to her right hand before he slipped the band on her finger then followed it with the engagement ring. Holding her hand up she looked at it before turning it so everyone could see. He cleared his throat and when she turned he handed her the box.

"You don't have to wear a ring if you don't want to." Jason didn't even wear a watch most days.

"I want everyone to know." He told her holding up his hand clearly impatient for her to put his ring on him. When she slid the cool metal onto his hand a feeling of rightness settled deep inside him. He was home.

"Congratulations." Sonny said coming forward to hug Elizabeth and shake Jason's hand. Despite the renewed tension between the two partners they could be civil. "So where are you going on your honeymoon?"

"Sonny we just came back from the island. I think we are good." Elizabeth said turning so that Diane could get a good look at the ring.

"I'll let you know." Was what Jason said earning an eye rolling from his wife.

Everyone made a fuss over the newly married couple for a bit then it was back to business as usual. Carter had kept everything running smoothly in her absence so Elizabeth wasn't playing catch up. She dove in eager to get back to work. Jason and Sonny moved into the older man's office for a private discussion. One that everyone knew would change everything.

* * *

Sonny stood in his office facing Jason. The younger man had been polite all morning but that was about to change. "You fucked up and she could have died. It took Manny a week to resurface. She would have died a slow painful death and that would have been on you." Jason got right to the point.

"You're right I did fuck up. I never thought Manny would come for her after I warned him off." Sonny responded. He had to own up to his mistake. "I would never intentionally hurt her."

"I know that you wouldn't intentionally hurt her." Jason said glaring at his partner. "It's the one of the reasons you're still breathing, the other one is that she loves you. I know you look at her as a daughter but I can't forgive you for this. We will find a way to work together and I think in time we may even be friends again because of Elizabeth. But I will never forgive you for allowing her to be taken and terrorized. When you got the call from Miguel you should have at the very least tightened her security. Manny badly hurt one woman and killed another before he took Elizabeth, he could have killed her too. I will never forgive you for not calling me so that I could come home and make sure she stayed safe." Jason was speaking through clenched teeth and his fists were balled up. "You fucking promised me that you would protect her and you didn't. After the way you fucked me over with Carly, you should have done everything in your power to protect Elizabeth. You owed me that much."

"You want to hit me." Sonny knew he deserved that.

"No. What I want is to do is put a bullet between your eyes. She's everything to me and I almost lost her because of your ego." Jason told Sonny trying hard to stay in control. "I promised Elizabeth I wouldn't kill you. She'd be upset if I went back on my word. She's been upset enough. So you get to live."

"Now what?" Sonny didn't show it but he was relieved. He really did think Jason was going to kill him.

"I have no idea." Jason told his partner truthfully. "I cannot be in the same room with you and not want to hurt you, so how do we handle that."

"I think I know." Sonny said moving to the table in his office. He took a seat and waited for Jason to join him. "This is what I propose."

* * *

At lunch time the two men emerged from the closed office. Neither one of their faces gave any indication of what had been going on for the last three hours. The silence was also misleading, Sonny's office was soundproofed. Jason escorted Elizabeth out of the building for lunch. They were accompanied by Francis and Johnny. Sonny also left the building for lunch but he went alone.

Just before they left the restaurant Jason sent a text message announcing a meeting for the afternoon. Francis and Johnny pulled their phones out when they buzzed they immediately noticed that Sonny's name wasn't on the list of those tagged. The two men shared a look between them. "So it begins." Johnny said once he and Francis were in his car.

"What do you think happened?" Francis asked his longtime friend.

"I think Sonny went right to church to thank God he's still breathing. Other than that I wouldn't even try to guess. I thought for sure a cleanup crew was going to show up at the office." Johnny answered. They were following Jason and Liz. "Can you believe they are married?"

"Yeah, actually I can. If I'm going to get married anyone is fair game. Even you." Francis knew that Johnny had no intention of ever getting married. He hoped to be there when some woman finally took him down. Maybe Elizabeth could introduce him to someone.

"Bite your tongue. Why would you say something so horrible to me? I thought we were friends." The Irishman feigned injury. "They fit." He was back to referring to the couple in the car in front of them.

"Yeah, they do." Francis agreed laughing.

* * *

Johnny, Francis, Max, Cody, Marco, Milo, Chris and Kurt all sat in the conference room waiting for Jason to arrive. There was no conversation. Each man wanted to know what had happened this morning between their bosses. Either they were about to find out or they weren't. In this business you waited for information. Asking too many questions got you a one way trip to the woods.

Jason walked into the room striding quickly to the head of the table and taking a seat. If it wasn't clear that Sonny wasn't joining them before, it was clear now. Jason arranged his papers in the proper order taking a moment to review them. Before starting the meeting he pulled out his phone. It rang three times before it was answered. "Finley."

"Why did it take you so long to answer the phone?" Jason asked clearly annoyed.

"I was helping Mrs. Morgan get a box off of the upper shelf of the closet." Billy explained. "She was climbing up on a chair."

Jason closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, he heard Francis call someone and tell them to get a step ladder upstairs. "Is she alright?"

"Mrs. Morgan is fine." Billy reported.

"I'll call later, next time answer on the first ring." Jason barked out before hanging up. He was on edge. The three hour meeting with Sonny had been grueling. One because he'd had to try hard not to beat his partner to a bloody pulp and two because it was the longest he'd gone without being able to see his wife. Francis had been keeping an eye out but it had still been hard.

"We are making changes within the organization and they affect every man in this room." Jason said looking around the table. "So first you should know that Sonny is going to Miami to personally oversee the integration of that territory into our holdings." It had been a surprise to Jason when Sonny suggested it. Normally they'd just send their accountant and a trusted LT. The territory was already lucrative Sonny felt he could make it more so before returning to New York. Jason didn't argue since it actually made good sense business wise for one of them to be down there right now. The time frame on Sonny's return was left open.

"He is leaving tonight, but over the next few weeks he will be back and forth as he deals with moving his entire life to Florida for the foreseeable future. As of right now I am running the Port Charles organization." Jason told the guys at the table.

"I will not be working out of the warehouse. Instead I'm going to use the downtown office in the back of the coffee shop. You all have the number. Now before I hand out the new assignments is there anyone who wants to go to Florida with Sonny?" No one raised their hands. Sonny would be taking some guys with him, just not anyone in this room.

"Okay then. Congratulations you are all getting promotions." Jason hit the speed dial on his cell phone. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Elizabeth answered. "Stop calling." She ordered before hanging up. The guys chuckled and Jason grinned. God he loved her.

"Since I'm now the boss," Jason picked up like he hadn't just been talking to his wife. "Johnny is now going to be my enforcer." No one was surprised Johnny had been backing up Jason for years. Johnny just nodded in acknowledgment of his new role. "You can keep working out of the garage." Jason told him knowing Johnny wouldn't want to be in the warehouse all day.

"Marco you are going to be backing Johnny up." Jason told the younger man. "I know that you've worked with him sometimes when I went out of town. He's told me that you have good instincts. Don't disappoint me. You can also continue to work out of the garage."

"Thank you Jason." Marco said smiling.

"Francis, you are going to my second in command." Jason said looking at his friend. "I know that you worked closely with Sonny and already know the ins and outs of all the territories as well as the businesses we control. The big difference is that you won't have to travel as much as you do now. That should make Diane happy. You will be moving into Sonny's office. Carter is going to be your executive assistant."

"Thank you Jason." Francis said still dealing with the surprise of his new position. He couldn't wait to go home and tell Diane, she hated that he traveled so often.

"I will discuss Elizabeth at the end." Jason told the assembled group to hold off any questions about his wife's future with the company. "Max, you will be taking Francis's former position as Head of Security. You will want to keep a bag packed as you will be traveling a lot. I considered making you Johnny's back up but honestly I think you'd serve me better here. You will be moving into Francis's former office here at the warehouse."

"Thank you Jason." Max responded with a big grin. Back up enforcer would have been good, but this was a much more important position.

"Cody, you are now Head Guard." Which was Max's former position. "You will be in charge of scheduling all the guards. As well as recruiting and training the new guards, I will give you a list of the guys going with Sonny so you know who to take out of rotation. I have no problem with you bringing in more military guys. You get Max's old office." Jason said looking down the table.

"Thank you Jason." Cody said grinning, he was already thinking of some guys who would be a good fit.

"Kurt you are going to be backing up Max. If a problem pops up in more than one place at a time Max will decide where you go. I expect the two of you to work together as a team. If Max doesn't need you then Cody will assign you as Francis's guard." Jason looked at the younger man who nodded.

"Thank you Jason." Kurt said also grinning happy to be getting promoted.

"Chris, unfortunately for you, you are now my guard." Chris looked up in surprise. Jason didn't have a guard. Since he was usually with Johnny they watched each others back. "After years of dragging O'Brien's ass around I am looking for some silence. If you are overly chatty I'm going to shoot you." Jason told the man in mock seriousness. "Also if you let me get shot Elizabeth will kick your ass. She's tiny but scary when angry." Out of the corner of his eye Jason could see Johnny nodding.

"Uh, thank you." Chris said surprised. He'd been on Jason's crew for a while now but hadn't spent a whole lot of time with him. Usually he was with Francis or Max. Jason was always nice to him but Chris simply hadn't seen this coming.

Jason put his papers back together and leaned back in his chair. He looked down the table at the youngest man in the meeting pinning him with his blue eyes. Of all the guys who worked for him, Milo was the most like him. The younger man was smart, fast, cunning and could think on his feet in any situation. He was also lethal when he needed to be. Milo was often over looked because he was Max's younger brother, but Jason knew that he was looking at a future enforcer and eventually boss. He respected the young man a great deal. "So Milo that just leaves you."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the favorites and the follows!


	29. Chapter 29

The show, characters and location are owned by ABE/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 29

"Milo, I gave your assignment a lot of thought. A lot of thought. Every morning when you get up and report to work I want you to remember that I personally picked you for this assignment. If you fuck it up I will personally kill you. Do you understand?" The room was even quieter if that was possible.

"Yes Jason." The young guard said looking his boss in the eye. There was only one job left and Milo was trying to wrap his brain around the fact that he had been chosen to do it. Not Johnny or Francis or his brother. Him.

"You are going to be Elizabeth's personal guard." Jason told the young man. "She is the most important thing in the world to me Milo. Do not ever forget that. Tattoo it on your hand if you have to." Jason paused and wanted for Milo to nod his understanding. "I want you to come up with the names of two guys to back you up when it's necessary. Monday morning I want you in my office telling me why you picked them; keeping in mind that if they screw up it's going to come back on you."

"I'll guard her with my life Jason. You have my word. And I'll have those names for you on Monday." Milo swore solemnly. All the promotions were great, but this was by far the biggest of the morning. To be asked to watch the wife or child of a boss was huge. Milo couldn't help but think of Renaldo knowing that if he were still alive this would have been his assignment.

"Now back to Elizabeth. She is also getting promoted. She is going to be the Corinthos Morgan business manager. Nothing illegal is to go across her desk not even accidentally. She will be handling only legitimate business here in Port Charles including the running of the warehouse. It was a bit of a surprise to me when Sonny told me every single thing she does. I had no idea that she was already overseeing the businesses. Elizabeth will be moving into my old office." Jason took a breath trying to resist the urge to call her and check in.

"Is everyone clear on what their new positions are? You're biggest asset in learning your new roles is the man who held it before you. Spend the rest of today talking to each other. We are a team so make sure that those of you who got promoted check in over the next few weeks with the guy who is now doing the job you once had." With that he ended the meeting. He immediately called Elizabeth. She answered, growled and hung up. Unable to hold it in Jason laughed out loud.

* * *

Walking into the penthouse he was not surprised to see the living room empty. It was after one in the morning. Most likely Elizabeth was already in bed. Business wise his whole world had changed today. Thirty minutes ago he had stood watching as the Corinthos Morgan jet taxied down the runway taking Sonny to Miami. The parting was more painful than Jason would have suspected.

The distance would do them good. They both recognized that. Still Sonny was one of the first people he'd met as Jason Morgan. He was more than a mentor he'd truly become a brother. In time he hoped they could regain a closer relationship. Right now when Jason saw him all he wanted to do was punch him.

After the meeting with the guys Jason had taken Elizabeth aside and told her of all the changes. She'd been sad about Sonny leaving, but understood why it needed to happen. Jason stepping down as the enforcer made her very happy. She told her husband that she would love him no matter what he did but to know he was moving into a less dangerous position would make her less afraid. Just like he expected it was her promotion that she objected to. No matter what she said Jason refused to change it. He finally told her it was Sonny's idea, which honestly it was, and while she still didn't think it was necessary she stopped objecting.

Before Sonny left they had a meeting with the other families to inform them of the changes. They already knew of course. Everyone on the eastern seaboard already knew that the Ruiz family had been obliterated because Manny had dared to touch Elizabeth. Just so that everyone was clear Jason personally stated he would destroy anyone who tried to harm his wife. Since he was feared even more than he was respected the other families immediately declared that Elizabeth was off limits. Still he would make sure her security was tight.

Coming back to work on a Friday was a great idea because that meant he got to sleep late tomorrow wrapped around his lovely wife. The only thing on his schedule was an afternoon meeting with Johnny. It was time to deal with Grant Andrews. Jason had a plan and he was going to get started on it.

Quietly entering their bedroom he saw that his wife was indeed asleep. He planned on being here most nights when she went to bed, she still had nightmares and he didn't want her lying here alone and afraid. Taking a moment he stood by the bed and watched her. She was the greatest gift that he'd ever been given. It still amazed him that as badly as she'd been hurt, his girl was loving and giving. She was also all his he thought with a feral smile. Then he chuckled as he noticed her smiley face pajamas. Sexy and sweet it didn't get any better. Getting changed he joined her in bed content just holding her close.

* * *

The next morning when she woke it was to find her husband watching her sleep. They were eye to eye deep blue staring into a perfect azure blue. In her opinion there was no better way to wake up. "Good morning." He said giving her a sexy smile.

"Morning." She repeated smiling back. "How long have you been up?"

"About an hour." He told her loving how she looked in the soft morning light.

"Have you been watching me the whole time?" She asked not believing how wonderful her life now was.

"Yeah." He answered on a gruff whisper. "It's my second favorite thing to do."

"What's your first?" She loved lying with him just talking. No stress or worries just him and her.

"Kissing you." He told her watching her eyes darken with passion. "Can I? Kiss you."

"Yes." She whispered softly, closing her eyes as his lips covered hers.

"I want to make love with you." He told her as he pulled his mouth from hers. If she said no he would back off, but something inside him said it was time.

"I want that too." She told him before bringing her mouth back to his. They had gotten married seven days ago but hadn't yet made love. He always knew what she needed and without a word he knew that she hadn't been ready. Just like he knew that this morning she was.

He took her mouth long and slow. Not moving from that spot until he felt her straining against him. But he wasn't going to be rushed. From her mouth he took a lazy journey down her neck then up behind her ear. Loving the way she moaned and jumped when he nipped her earlobe.

While his mouth was exploring he slowly unbuttoned her shirt before opening the garment and pulling her close. He loved how soft her skin felt beneath his hands. How he could make her shiver by running his fingertips across her belly. She was lush and warm under his palms and the fact that he could touch her like this made his cock swell until he simply wanted to lower her to the bed and ram himself deep inside her. There would be time for that later, now however was all about taking it slow. Giving her pleasure beyond what she thought was possible

He tasted her neck before moving his mouth to her shoulder and kissing the skin there. He wasn't really in a rush to undress her instead he wanted to slowly reveal her to him, never mind that he'd already seen her. Each time he touched her he discovered something new and he knew that this time would be no different.

She attacked his t-shirt wanting to feel his skin. Jason was always so warm and vibrant almost like she could feel the lifeblood flowing through his veins. Being with him like this made her feel fully what it truly meant to be a woman. Her soft curves cushioning his hard planes. His strength wrapped around her making her feel as if nothing could ever harm her.

Jason kissed her neck before giving his attention to her chest. Every time he undressed her it was like getting a gift. He dropped open-mouthed kisses on her chest then kissed her stomach. "Mine." He growled before pushing down her pajama bottoms.

"Please." Elizabeth moaned then shivered as Jason dipped his tongue in her belly button before rising again. As their lips meshed once more she dipped her hands in his sweatpants and cupped his heated length.

Pushing the garment off he kicked free of his pants before coming over her. Jason rolled them so that Elizabeth was on top. She sat up and with his eyes on her he slowly pushed her pajama top off her shoulders. His hands came up to cover her breasts which made her arch her back. It always felt so good when he touched her. "More." She begged softly.

Sitting up Jason kissed her deeply; he absolutely loved the way she opened for him. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are baby? How much I love having you here with me like this?" He asked before taking one of her stiff peaks in his mouth and sucking gently.

Elizabeth cried out as she fisted her hands in his hair. If she was trying to keep him close she needn't have bothered because he wasn't going anywhere. All she could do was grind her center into the ridge of his hardness trying to bring some relief to the ache that pulsed deep inside her. Only one thin layer of cotton separated them and while the heat of his body came through it still kept her from her ultimate goal. Him moving deep inside her.

Jason moved his mouth to suckle at the other breast. He sucked hard trapping the sensitive peak against the roof of his mouth before tugging with his teeth. She bucked as if shocked as an orgasm slammed into her making her whimper.

He rolled them so that Elizabeth was now on the bottom before kissing his way down her body. Her skin was slick with sweat making her taste sweet and salty all at once. And while this tasted good Jason knew of a spot that would taste even better. He pulled her boy shorts off and down her long legs before settling in to feast.

She was drenched as Jason pushed a finger deep feeling the aftershocks of her explosion; more than anything he wanted to feel that again first on this tongue and then on his cock. He brought her to peak again and she was unable to do anything but sob out her release.

As she lay boneless on the mattress Jason reached into the drawer of the nightstand for a condom. He rolled the protection down his straining shaft before bracing himself on his elbows over his lover. "Look at me baby." He said quietly.

She'd felt that last climax all over her body, hell she may have even left her body at one point. Still she wanted more. She cupped the side of Jason's face and smiled at him. "I don't want to wait anymore. I need you inside me."

Jason locked his jaw and with one slow but steady stroke buried himself inside her tight channel. "God, baby you feel so good. The way your body hugs me." Jason pulled out and slid back home again. Slowly and gently he rocked into her. Wanting her to feel all of him as they joined. When tears started falling from Elizabeth's eyes he simply leaned over and kissed them away. He wasn't worried that he was hurting her in fact it was the opposite. Their joining was so powerful it damn near knocked his world off its axis.

By the time he'd set out to make love to her fully he was so hard he hurt. The primal beast inside him had been impatient to be inside her. But now that he was here, feeling her muscles massage his shaft he felt like he never wanted this to end. Like he could stay here inside her forever. "So incredible." He groaned.

"Yes." Incredibly she felt her body start to tighten and she knew that she would come again. Her body was sending out signals that Jason was hitting all the right spots. He shifted a bit so that now he was rubbing over her g-spot and the flames rose higher within her core. "More." She demanded.

Jason could feel the contractions start deep inside her, and he felt the muscles grip his cock harder. Man he loved the way her body responded to his touch. "I can feel how close you are. Come for me." He demanded.

He let her take his weight making the penetration deeper as he started stroking harder. Pushing them both to the pinnacle of pleasure and then hurling them over. With a ragged scream Elizabeth came while Jason yelled out his release into the mattress by her shoulder. Somehow he managed to roll to the side and pull a still crying Elizabeth into his arms. She was his; there was no doubt about it. Just as there was no doubt that he was hers as well.

"I love you." Jason said burying his face in her neck and holding her close. "You are my everything Bess, I love you."

She was crying softly. "Thank you, for being patient with me." She said giving him a salty kiss. "I love you so much, Jason, so much."

Lying in bed with her eyes looking into his Elizabeth felt closer to him than ever before. Knowing that he loved her made her whole. Like all the pain she'd endured had been worth it. When his mouth lowered to gently cover hers again she let her eyes drift shut. Allowing herself the pleasure of just feeling Jason's love pour into her. Just feeling the warmth of his body next to hers made Elizabeth sigh in repletion. She wouldn't ever feel lost again because she knew she belonged in his arms. They lay there exchanging soft kisses, tender words and gentle touches. Just being together and sharing their love.

* * *

Last call for votes on the nickname poll. Bella is in the lead!

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites! Thanks also for all the support!


	30. Chapter 30

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 30

She slowly drifted back to sleep after they made love and he went back to just watching her. He could get up and shower but he wanted to be right here next to her when she woke up. He wanted to make sure that she was really okay. This morning had been wonderful and very emotional.

He watched as her eyes fluttered open and focused on him. "I fell asleep." She said sheepishly.

"That's okay we don't have anywhere to be." Jason told her pushing her hair from her face.

"Isn't that rude?" She asked showing her inexperience.

"No." Jason said laughing. "You were tired. Are you hungry?"

"Yes." She smiled broadly up at him. Actually she was starving. "Would you make me some pancakes please?" Even though he didn't usually eat he always made her something.

"One order of pancakes coming right up." Jason rolled from bed snagging his sweatpants.

She sat up, adjusting the sheets to make sure she was covered. Jason had no problem with nudity. She wasn't there yet. Her pajamas were on the floor and she couldn't reach them without exposing some part of her body.

"I'm going downstairs now." He said only grinning a little. She was too shy to get out of bed while he was in the room. In time she'd be more comfortable with him seeing her. Maybe a joint shower could help with that. Not that they would be doing that anytime soon. Just because they'd made love this morning didn't mean that she was suddenly fine. This week she was going back to her regular sessions with Dr. Franklin. He would continue to take his cues from his beautiful wife. If she needed them to continue at a slower pace that would be fine, if she was ready for something more he was on board with that too. Now he needed to get her some food.

While he mixed the batter he called Johnny.

"O'Brien." Came the greeting from the enforcer.

"I'm canceling this afternoon." Jason said measuring out the pancakes on the griddle. He didn't want to leave Elizabeth today.

"Everything alright?" Johnny asked his boss.

"Yeah. We can meet on Monday." Jason told his friend.

"Yup." Johnny answered the other man. "Before or after you met with Milo."

Jason rolled his eyes, one day as boss and he was already sick of scheduling meetings. Elizabeth walked into the room, fresh from her shower and he almost forgot Johnny was on the phone. "After. I have to go."

"No problem, I'll see you then." Johnny would meet whenever Jason wanted.

"Hi Johnny." Elizabeth said to the other man.

"Hey Liz." You could hear the grin in his voice. Johnny didn't blame his boss for canceling.

"See you Monday." Jason said ending the call. "Ready to eat?"

"So what time is your meeting this afternoon?" Elizabeth asked her husband after he ended his call. She was not looking forward to him going out later today. Normally she wouldn't mind his working on the weekend, but after this morning she had a need to be close to him. She had no idea if it was normal to feel this way after your first time making love with someone, but it was how she felt.

"I canceled the meeting. I'm going to stay with my beautiful wife." At the happiness that came into her eyes Jason smiled. He didn't want to be apart from her right now. He wasn't one who normally hung out with women after sex. Even in his prior relationships he tended to get up and go out after needing the space. With Elizabeth he craved the closeness that came with intimacy.

"Thank you." She told him coming around the island and kissing him. Jason sank into the lushness of his wife's lips. Letting himself just enjoy this simple pleasure.

Moaning he placed his hands on her hips urging her to move closer. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck bringing their bodies into contact. Right now all she wanted, all she needed was him.

Pulling back Jason rested his forehead on hers before turning his attention back to the pancakes. While he loved kissing his wife and would do so as often as he could, they needed to leave it at kissing for now. He wanted nothing more than to take her back upstairs but another round so soon would leave her sore and uncomfortable. Later he could make love with her again. "Ready for breakfast?"

Food was the last thing on her mind after that kiss. Still she nodded. "So what will we do today?"

"I thought we'd go out and get more furniture." The living room and dining room were empty thanks to his temper tantrum.

Elizabeth smirked at him. "It is a bit barren. You do know if you destroy our furniture every time you get angry it's going to get expensive."

"I wasn't angry, I was terrified. I give you my word it won't happen again. I don't want you worried about being here with me." Jason never wanted her to be afraid of him.

"I understand." She assured him. "I"m not worried or afraid. I also know that if I was home it never would have happened."

"You aren't blaming yourself are you? Because that's all on me." He wanted her to know that.

"I'm not saying it was my fault. I'm saying that you go out of your way to not be that upset around me. You don't ever want to be near me when you feel that out of control." She leaned up to give him a soft kiss. "You protect me even from yourself."

"Now you can pick things that we both will like." Jason responded grinning. She got him like no one else. "After that I was wondering if you might like to have tea with our Grandmothers. I can call Lila to make sure she's up to company. You can call Audrey and see if she is up to going out. Tell your Gram we'll pick her up."

Elizabeth liked the sound of that. Both of their Grandmothers were thrilled that they had married one another. Neither she nor Jason had seen either woman since they returned. An afternoon with them would be lovely. "I think that sounds wonderful." She told her very thoughtful husband.

"Good eat up. I'll get a shower; we can make our calls and then get going." Jason stole a kiss before he placed a plate of food in front of her and left the room.

* * *

"That ring simply is stunning." Audrey was holding her granddaughter's hand in hers.

"It belonged to Jason's Great Grandmother." Elizabeth said proudly.

"It belongs on the hand of a Morgan woman." Lila couldn't be more pleased with her grandson's choice of bride. She had been worried that he was going to marry that awful Carly. Thankfully she showed her true colors before things got too serious.

"So tell us all about the wedding." Audrey instructed as she reached for her teacup. It was wonderful to be here with her married granddaughter and her best friend. Getting out to see Lila had been hard since they both were not in the best of health.

"It was perfect." Elizabeth looked over at Jason and smiled. He smiled back at her also remembering the day. "We got married on the patio of Jason's house at sunset."

"Our house." He corrected linking their fingers and smiling at her.

"Yeah, I guess so." She didn't give a great deal of thought to the fact that everything he owned was now hers as well. Material possessions didn't matter to her. All she needed was Jason's love.

"I'm so thrilled that you are happy." In fact Audrey had never seen Elizabeth this light and free. "That you found a man who is so wonderful to share your life with. Jason now that you are family you may call me Gram." Audrey couldn't help but laugh at the fact that big bad Jason Morgan was blushing.

"I think that my grandson is the lucky one. Elizabeth I expect you to call me Grandmother." Lila added as the young woman smiled wide.

"I am." Jason didn't hesitate to agree. He leaned in and gave his wife a soft kiss. Being affectionate in front of their Grandmothers didn't bother him in the least. However the sound of approaching voices had him raising his head and staring at the doorway.

I'm sorry Lila; I didn't realize that you had guests." Monica said after she and Alan walked into the front room. When she looked up she could tell that her husband was surprised to see Jason.

"It's no bother. Jason and Elizabeth were visiting for tea." Lila did not feel it was her place to share their news. The newly married couple could decide who they wished to tell.

Jason and Elizabeth looked at one another having a silent conversation. Finally Elizabeth stood and walked over to where the two doctors stood. "Jason and I eloped last week." Elizabeth was happy to share this news with her new mother in-law. She couldn't help but remember how kind Monica had been after the kidnapping. She didn't know her father in-law well but hoped that would change.

Monica hugged Elizabeth hard. "Congratulations." She wasn't surprised to hear that they had eloped. Jason was not a big wedding kind of person. She was having a hard time containing her joy that her son had found someone to love.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said speaking for both her and Jason. She held out her hand to show Monica her ring.

"It seems right that you would wear that ring." Monica recognized it as one of Lila's. With as close as Jason and his Grandmother were it didn't surprise Monica that Lila would give him a ring for his bride.

"Congratulations." Monica said to her son. She crossed to Jason and the two shared a brief hug. It was more than she had expected and was grateful that he allowed it.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Alan crossed the room to shake his son's hand. "I don't know Elizabeth well, but if Mother approves then she must be wonderful."

"She is." Jason instantly replied looking at his wife.

"Welcome to the family Elizabeth." Alan said smiling at the petite brunette.

"Thank you Dr. Quartermaine." Elizabeth said slipping her hand into Jason's.

"Please, call me Alan." He said trying to put the young woman at ease.

"LILA!" Came a bellow and Monica moved to intercept Edward but she was too late. The family did their best to keep Jason and his Grandfather away from one another. "What is he doing here?"

"Jason is a member of this family and is welcome to visit whenever he likes." Lila chastised her husband for his rudeness.

"He's a deviant." Edward countered glaring at his grandson.

Jason didn't bother to respond but simply stared at the old man. The two of them hadn't spoken a civil word since Jason went to work for Sonny. As much as he wanted to tell the older man to go to hell, arguing with Edward would only upset his Grandmother.

"Edward!" Monica yelled in exasperation. "Jason and Elizabeth came to share some good news with us."

Edward turned to the petite brunette who often visited his wife. He liked Elizabeth very much, she reminded him of his precious Emily. "I didn't see you there my dear. How are you?"

"I'm well Mr. Quartermaine, thank you." Elizabeth found Edward to be oddly charming. Still she didn't like it when he spoke badly of Jason.

"What have you come to share?" He had no intention of speaking directly to Jason.

Elizabeth looked at her husband who was rolling his eyes. It almost made her laugh. "Jason and I are married." She waited for him to say something to upset her husband, and she wasn't disappointed.

"Why on earth would a lovely young woman such as yourself marry a brain damaged criminal like him? Wait are you pregnant?" The thought of a new Quartermaine heir had him planning.

"EDWARD!" Lila, Audrey, Monica and Alan yelled simultaneously.

Jason was across the room in an instant. "Apologize."

"What?" Edward had seen Jason angry on multiple occasions, but never like this.

"Jason." Elizabeth moved to stand beside her husband. Hopefully she could talk him out of strangling his grandfather. "It's okay."

"No, it's not." Jason glared at the other man. "You can say anything you want about me. I could care less what you think of the choices I make, but you don't ever insult Elizabeth."

"A baby would be wonderful." Edward said hoping to clear up his position. "I meant no disrespect."

"I'm fine Jason, really." Elizabeth all but dragged him back to his chair.

"Then we will go." Monica herded her husband and father in law toward the door. "Elizabeth I would love to have lunch with you whenever you are free." Monica wanted to know her daughter in law better.

"I'd like that." Elizabeth could use the time to make it clear that she had no intention of playing peacemaker between Jason and the Quartermaine's. She didn't think that was Monica's agenda but being clear about that was necessary. Turning to Lila she gave a small laugh. "At least it isn't boring living here." Elizabeth patted her husband's knee trying to get him to calm down.

* * *

Bella won the poll and will appear in my fourth story! Every name got at least one vote, so I will try to incorporate them into future stories. So remember even if the name isn't your favorite someone else liked it. Thank you for your input.

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites! You guys ROCK!


	31. Chapter 31

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 31

Jason was still angry by the time they got home. "I cannot believe he said that to you."

"It's okay Jason." Elizabeth repeated again.

"It's insulting to you to imply that the only reason I would marry you is because you are pregnant." Jason wanted to get back in his car and drive to the mansion and give Edward a piece of his mind.

"Actually he implied that the only reason I married you was because I was pregnant, so the one he insulted was you." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Either way it's insulting." Jason frowned.

"I want to be." She said so softly he almost didn't hear her.

"What?" He instantly turned to face her. Just thinking about her round with their child had his heart rate increasing and his cock swelling to readiness.

"Pregnant." She clarified seeing the longing in his eyes. He wanted it as much as she did. That gave her the courage to keep going. "I want to be pregnant. I know that we just got married and it might seem like it's too soon but I want to have your baby."

Instead of speaking he walked across the room and kissed her frantically. "Now, I want you now." He told her as he lifted his mouth to suck in much needed air before crashing his lips back onto hers.

"Yes, now." Her hands were pushing his shirt up; when he pulled it over his head she attacked his belt. "Hurry."

"Upstairs." He had moved to the soft skin of her neck. He picked her up wishing he hadn't destroyed the couch. The bed seemed really far away.

"No, here." She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her center against his abs. She couldn't wait to get up to their bedroom.

He wasn't going to take her on the floor, but they weren't going to make it upstairs. In two strides he was next to the pool table. Sitting her one the edge he unzipped her dress. When her blue lace bra came into view he groaned. "So pretty." He leaned his head down and kissed the swell of her breast before sucking her hardened nipple through the fabric. Reaching under her dress he used his fingers to see if she was ready for him.

"Jason." She moaned as the pull of his mouth made her toes curl. Reaching down she opened his pants pushing them and his underwear down. He lifted his head and their eyes locked. "Please." She said softly.

Pulling her forward he stood up straight placing a hand on the back of her head he held her still so that he could ravage her mouth. Lining up his hard shaft he pushed into her without warning not stopping until he was deep inside her. She was so hot around him and the sensations were so intense it almost made him come on the spot. He groaned harshly as her tight muscles clamped down on his sensitive flesh.

He didn't wait or give her time to adjust but began pounding into her in a fast heavy rhythm. She was right there with him. When he didn't get deep enough for his satisfaction he grabbed her hips and tilted her until she had to rest her elbows on the felt. When she arched her back in pleasure he let out a low curse as the position sent him further into her body.

As Jason slammed into her he swore he was touching her womb. This encounter was primal and raw, the thought of her pregnant spurring them both on. Elizabeth screamed as her orgasm slammed into her. Her release only seemed to inflame her lover more as he stroked harder. A second orgasm came right on the heels of the first stealing her breath and leaving her unable to do anything but keen out her pleasure.

When he felt her inner muscles clamp down on him a second time Jason threw back his head and howled out his release. He was lodged deep in her tight center feeling her pulse around his cock. Life didn't get any better than this. Slowly he came back to the moment and he shifted his hold on Elizabeth to a gentler grip.

She flopped back on the pool table as she tried to catch her breath. He took a minute to let the muscles in his legs stop shaking, and then he lifted her into his arms. Taking them both upstairs he placed them under the covers. Kissing her gently he braced his weight on his elbow and looked down at her. "Are you okay?" He'd been rough with her. "Did I scare you?"

"I am fantastic." She knew he was worried but truthfully what had happened downstairs didn't scare her. Her trust in him was absolute. "Do you think the guards heard us?" She asked blushing. They'd both been pretty loud.

"If they don't want to die they won't admit anything." He hadn't given the guards any thought at all. "Do you think it worked?" He knew the odds of them getting pregnant the first time out were slim.

"I don't know, but I think maybe we should keep trying." Elizabeth couldn't believe she wanted him again already.

"You're right. We should try again." Jason brought his mouth to hers.

* * *

"The place looks fantastic." Diane stepped into the newly refurnished Morgan home. Elizabeth had gone with leather furnishings again, but this time added lots of fun, colorful accents. There was also now art work scattered throughout the room.

"Thanks, we went shopping yesterday. I don't think I ever want to shop with my husband again." Jason had made it clear that she should get whatever she wanted. He was only there to pay the bill.

"Let me guess he repeatedly said 'if you like it then get it'." Diane said laughing.

"Have you shopped with Jason before?" Her husband had said those exact words multiple times.

"No, I have shopped with Frannie. If you want to shop with a man who will give you an actual opinion you need to go out with Johnny. Just don't ask him if an outfit makes your ass look fat. He will be brutally honest." Diane told her friend taking a seat on the couch.

"So, while the men folk are watching football I was wondering if you might assist me some wedding details." Diane pulled out her tablet.

"What have you and Frannie decided on already?" Elizabeth would be only too happy to help.

"That we are getting married." Diane replied still a bit in shock. She was getting married.

Elizabeth saw the perplexed look come over her friend's face and smiled wide. Frannie quiet often had that same look these days. "Do you want to elope or have the big ceremony?"

"I'm thinking elope." Diane had no desire to deal with all the drama that came with planning a wedding.

"Then it should be fairly easy. Pick a location and go. How about the casino?" Elizabeth had a great time there.

"You did that, I was thinking Napa county." Diane and Frannie both considered themselves wine connoisseurs.

"If that's the case just go to France. Or Italy, you should go to there." Elizabeth had always wanted to see that country.

At the light that came into the younger woman's eyes Diane smiled. "Does Jason know that you want to go?"

"It's never come up." Elizabeth said thinking about seeing the country with her hubby.

"He's been several times, he'd be happy to take you." Diane would have to see that Jason got this information.

"We are getting off track. Today is all about you. I think we should go look for a dress." Elizabeth suggested knowing Diane was always up for some shopping.

"I saw this wonderful dress at the MetroCourt boutique and I didn't have time to stop and try it on. We should go there." Diane said already rising. She would also make sure that Elizabeth used the brand new credit card Jason gave her. "Let's go."

The women were chatting as they stepped onto the elevator with their guards in tow. As soon as the doors shut Jeff knocked on the door to penthouse four. "What's up?" Francis asked as he answered.

"Jason wanted to know when Mrs. Morgan left." Jeff told Francis.

"I'll let him know." Francis turned to his friend. "The ladies just left." He was curious as to why his friend wanted the information. Earlier Jason had said he was trying to get better about knowing where Elizabeth was all the time.

Pulling out his phone Jason called downstairs. "You can start bringing everything up." When he hung up he saw all the guys looking at him.

"You planning something?" Johnny asked his friend.

"For Elizabeth." Jason said nodding. Diane would keep her out of the house long enough to get everything set up.

"What?" Cody asked grinning. Jason always seemed to be planning something for Elizabeth.

Before the mob boss could answer there was another knock and the guard poked his head in. "The guys are here."

Jason got up and walked out into the hall. His friends curious followed him. "What is all this?" Johnny asked.

"Art supplies. I'm installing a studio so that Elizabeth can get back to her painting." Audrey had helped him shop since Jason had pretty much been with Elizabeth around the clock for the last month. "This way."

He took the crew into the maid's room off of the kitchen. He remembered Elizabeth mentioning how great the light in this space was. Several items had to be put together and the workers got right on that. He also had them install some shelving for storage. As for the supplies themselves he would let Elizabeth unpack them so that her studio was just the way she wanted it.

"She's going to love this." Francis said grinning. He knew how much the petite brunette missed painting.

"Yeah, I know." Jason was thinking she might even give him a few kisses as thanks. Knowing them those few kisses would lead to a lot more. "Let me know when you're done." Jason said to the crew before heading back to watch the game.

* * *

He'd been home for a few minutes and was about to go see what the crew had done when the front door opened. Elizabeth walked in carrying several shopping bags. She seemed surprised to see him and started chewing her lower lip. "Hey." He said coming over and taking a few of the bags from her. "Did some shopping?"

"Yeah." She said slowly. She really had no idea what came over her. Somehow she'd managed to spend a lot of money in a very short period of time. "I should probably take some of these things back."

"Why? Don't you like what you got?" Jason asked as he sat the bags down before looking inside.

"Yeah, but I didn't realize how much money I spent." Her eyes had almost popped out of her head when the cashier finished totaling everything. Still she hadn't spent as much money as Diane.

"It's fine Bess." Jason assured her looking into a second bag. "I want you to be able to buy anything you want." Especially if she was going to buy more things like what he was seeing.

"I don't want to be wasteful." Elizabeth said fiddling with the straps of her purse.

"You'll wear everything you bought." He knew that she wasn't one to shop frivolously. He also knew that she hadn't gotten anything new for herself for a while. Starting to smile he pulled a piece of red lace from the bag. "I know you'll wear this."

The bulk of her purchases had indeed been in the lingerie section. "I thought you might like that." She said blushing slightly.

He wished he could imagine things because just holding this was getting him worked up. "You need to give me another fashion show." He said reaching into the bag and coming out with a black garter belt.

"Okay." They'd spent most of yesterday evening in bed and it looked like they would be heading right back there. Even if she didn't get pregnant right away she was certainly enjoying his efforts. "Now?"

He almost said yes, and then remembered his surprise. "Hold that thought." Walking from the room he checked to make sure everything was ready. "Follow me." He said taking her hand when he walked back into the living room. "Do you recall me telling you I had plans for the maid's room?" Jason asked getting excited about showing her what he'd done.

"Yeah. You never did say what you had in mind." Truthfully until just now she'd forgotten him saying that.

"Well, now I can show you." He opened the door and followed her inside.

"Oh!" Was all she said, it was all she could say. He'd built her a studio. All around her were paints of every type. Brushes, canvases and easels. She had shelves to put things away on and he'd even gotten her a drafting table so that she could sit and sketch. "Jason, thank you." She never would have asked, but somehow he knew that she needed this.

Coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Gram helped me. She knew exactly what to get. Not everything is here but anything I missed I want you to promise me you will go out and get."

"This is incredible." She turned and gave him a kiss. "You are the best husband ever. Suddenly I'm feeling inspired."

"You want to paint something?" He was happy that she was happy. She leaned up and whispered in his ear. Jason's eyes got wide before looking at his lovely wife. "I would so be into helping you with that." Stepping further into the room he closed the door behind him shutting everything else out.

* * *

Pool table sex! What Liason fan hasn't wanted to see that? That's why I destroyed the furniture. The Jason in the story would have picked the couch first, so it had to go.

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	32. Chapter 32

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 32

Johnny took a seat across from Jason and gave him boss a cocky grin. Sitting behind the desk in a position of power suited his friend. Now if they could just get him to dress the part. True he was wearing a button down shirt, but he still had on jeans and his motorcycle boots.

On his way in Johnny had passed Milo and the young guard had looked exhausted. Jason must have really put him through the ringer about who was getting added to Elizabeth's team. When you had a woman you loved that much you made sure she had the best.

"So what have you got?" Jason threw down his pen and leaned back in his chair.

"Grant Andrews. He is a full professor at Port Charles University who made tenure three years ago. Unmarried, lives alone and is not currently seeing anyone. He's not from New York so he has no family in the area. Andrews is considered to be one of the more popular professors on campus. It's also rumored that he's had several affairs with female students, but the school can't prove anything and no one has ever filed a complaint. No outstanding credit debt, owns his house and his car. He is also an avid bird watcher." Johnny read the highlights from the file, Jason would read it later.

"I've decided that Andrews needs to die." Jason told his enforcer.

"Good." Johnny whole heartedly agreed. He'd been afraid that Jason was going to want the man to go to prison.

"What is your plan?" Jason would be the one to end his life, but Johnny as his enforcer would be the one to grab him.

"There is a bird watcher's convention in Newark over Thanksgiving break. Professor Andrews has already RSVP'd, so I was thinking that he would have an unfortunate car accident." After they beat him to death of course.

"It's nice of him to be so accommodating." Jason said smirking. "So I need to wait just over a month to get the motherfucker who hurt Elizabeth. Should be just enough time for me to figure out how I want his life to end."

"Anything else I need to know?" Jason asked his friend.

"All is quiet. No one wants to piss you off right now. I heard from Hank," The other guard had gone to Miami. "he says that everything is going smoothly."

"I spoke with Sonny this morning." The older man was already enjoying himself. "He reported the same thing. I think he really likes Miami."

"Who did Milo pick?" Johnny was curious.

"Reggie and Paul." Jason had been impressed with Milo's choices and even more impressed with his presentation. He'd given the appointments a lot of thought. It made Jason more confident that his wife was in good hands.

"They are excellent guards." Johnny said proud of his young friend. "Does Elizabeth know them?"

"Not well, Milo was on his way to the warehouse to handle introductions. Francis was going to help." Jason's phone rang interrupting them. "Speaking of Milo. Morgan."

"Mrs. Hardy is on her way to General Hospital. I'm taking Elizabeth there now." The young guard reported.

"We will meet you there." Jason and Johnny ran out of the office headed for their cars.

* * *

They'd been sitting in the waiting area for hours waiting and praying. When the two men joined everyone else they were told that Audrey had suffered an aneurysm. One of the nurses in her building had found her collapsed in her apartment. She'd been rushed right into surgery upon her arrival at the hospital. Members of the staff had been stopping by in a steady stream just to check on Elizabeth as Audrey was considered family.

"Coffee." Diane announced coming into the lounge. She and Francis had run out earlier. "And one hot chocolate."

Elizabeth gave her friend a sad smile. "Thanks." She didn't really feel like drinking anything but took a sip anyway. It had been an hour since someone had last come out to give her an update. The surgery was expected to take about five hours and Patrick Drake was one of the best surgeons in the country. Still her Gram was older and not in the best health.

"Do you want to go to the chapel?" Jason asked his wife. "Johnny will call if the doctor comes out."

"No." She said softly. Elizabeth was convinced that if she moved from this spot something horrible would happen. "I should call my family again." She'd already left five messages and they hadn't gotten back to her.

Jason's eyes went flat. Her parents should be strung up. Not only had they left Elizabeth holding the bag financially, but they hadn't given her any emotional support either. Her father never even called his mother to check up on her. Elizabeth's siblings were just as bad. As much as he disliked the Quartermaine's they stuck together. Monica and Alan had both stopped by and his grandparents had called several times.

He listened as Elizabeth left another round of voice mails. First for her parents and then her brother and sister as well. No answer from any of them. They should be here. "Whatever Audrey needs we'll make sure she has." Jason promised her.

Elizabeth nodded, and then jumped slightly as her phone buzzed. "Hello?"

"Hi sweetheart, Francis called, I just wanted to check on you." Sonny asked her knowing that there wasn't really anything he could do but offer his support.

"Hi Sonny." She responded in a trembling voice. It didn't surprise her that he was calling. Honestly she needed to hear from him something both Francis and Jason would have known. "I'm okay, Jason is taking good care of me." She assured him as she squeezed her husband's hand.

"You let me know if you need anything. I can be there in three hours." The jet was already on standby. "Can I talk with Jason?"

She handed the phone to her husband. "Hey."

"How is she?" Sonny wanted the truth.

Jason got up and walked across the room. Diane immediately sat in his seat and put her arms around Elizabeth. "Audrey is still in surgery. They don't know exactly when she collapsed. Elizabeth is barely hanging in, and her family is not returning her calls."

"We are her family and we will support her. " Sonny said with conviction.

Jason knew in that moment that he and Sonny would be fine. Yes they needed the time apart, but they would be fine. "Come back, she needs all of us."

"I'm already packed. I'll call you when I touch down." Sonny was glad that Jason was letting him help. "Do you want me to start tracking down the Webbers?"

"Ask her when you get here. I'll have a car waiting." Jason told his partner. "The doctor is coming I have to go."

Elizabeth stood up as Dr. Drake approached her. When Jason arrived at her side she clutched his hand hard. Her heart was racing she just wanted her Gram to be okay.

"Elizabeth." Patrick started this was the part of his job he hated the most. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh god." Elizabeth said she turned into Jason and started sobbing. Around the room the guys all hung their heads while Diane gently rubbed her back.

"Thank you." Jason said softly. He needed to take his wife home. The door swung open and his parents walked in. He could tell by the look on their faces that they already knew. "Can you tell Grandmother please?" He asked them and his father simply nodded.

"If she needs anything let us know." He said looking at his daughter in-law.

"Could you give me something to help her sleep?" The upcoming days would be brutal for Bess and he wanted her to sleep tonight.

"I'll write you a prescription." Monica said coming over and gently kissing Elizabeth's head.

Jason leaned down and whispered in his mother's ear. "We are trying for a baby so could you make sure that whatever you give her is safe?"

Monica was thrilled with the news, and that Jason trusted her enough to share that information. "Not a problem. I'll do that now."

"Can I see her?" Elizabeth asked turning back to face the doctor. "I never got a chance to say goodbye." She just wanted to say I love you one more time.

"I'll set that up." Alan said leaving the room.

"You'll come with me?" Elizabeth looked up at her husband.

"Try and stop me." Was all he said gathering her close once more.

* * *

Elizabeth stood by the grave as they lowered her Grandmother's coffin into the ground. Right next to her Grandfather Steve. It had been a very long week and now it was done. Audrey had left instructions for the funereal with Diane. Everything from the music to be played to what scriptures she wanted read. She'd even requested that Elizabeth wear dark blue, Audrey's favorite color. Knowing it was what her Grams wanted Elizabeth didn't change a thing.

It wasn't that the older woman doubted her granddaughter's ability to handle the arrangements. She knew Elizabeth would do a wonderful job, her granddaughter loved her too much not too. It was that she felt the younger woman had worked hard enough. Audrey had explained in the letter she left, that she knew their family would not be there to support Elizabeth, so she wanted this one last thing to be simple. In the end she wanted to be the one taking care of her granddaughter.

"I think my Gram held on until she knew that I wouldn't be alone. She was so happy when I got married. That I found someone to love me like she said I deserved." Elizabeth said softly yet she knew everyone could hear her since all the guys were standing quietly behind her. The church had been packed for the service with all of the people who loved and respected Audrey, but this was private. Family only. The family she'd found here in Port Charles. "I think once she knew that I had people who would love me and take care of me she felt it was time to be with my Grandfather. They loved each other so much." The tears were flowing again.

"We'll always be here for you." Sonny said giving the young woman a gentle hug. Jason had her hand held securely in his as the workers began to fill in the grave.

"Let's go, baby." He said softly she didn't need to see this. It was time for her to go home. At her nod he gently steered her back to the car. They were staying at Greystone per a request from Sonny. Everyone was headed back there for lunch. He would see that she ate something since she hadn't been eating or sleeping well this week.

* * *

"I cannot believe no one in her family showed up." Johnny vented to Max once they got in the car. "Not one fucking person. What the hell was that about?"

"Never seen anything like it." Max said in agreement shaking his head. His family was tight. His mother called once a week to check in on him. Milo got the same treatment. From now on he wasn't going to complain about her being overly attached again. In fact he'd send her some flowers; maybe Milo would want to as well. "Sonny wants to find them."

"I want to find them." Johnny said hitting the steering wheel. "They left her to pay for everything. Do you have any idea how much money she'd owe if Jason hadn't paid the bill?"

"You think they'll fly in for the will reading?" Max asked his friend.

"There isn't going to be one. Audrey sold her house to buy the condo and used the life insurance to pay for the funereal. There's nothing left. She tried to help Elizabeth with the bills as much as possible." Johnny told Max. "I wish there was something because if her family did fly in they wouldn't be flying out." Johnny's family was also extremely close.

"Elizabeth has had a lot of grief in her life. Hopefully from here on out things will get better." Max said as a wish for his young friend.

"Jason will see to it." Johnny responded thinking on the plans for Grant Andrews. "Jason will see to it."

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	33. Chapter 33

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 33

"Jingle bells?" Cody said to Milo.

"Yeah." The younger guard said with a grin. "I love Christmas carols."

"Thanksgiving is tomorrow." Cody pointed out. "You should at least wait until after you eat the turkey before singing carols."

"Thanksgiving is not an Italian holiday." Milo said whistling again.

"I'll remember that when you are asking someone to pass the stuffing." Cody smirked. Everyone was expected at Greystone tomorrow for an all day brunch. Sonny had flown in two days ago. He would have most likely spent the holiday in Florida if Audrey hadn't died. Now he wanted Elizabeth surrounded by family. Right now the two of them were at the mansion planning the menu.

While she wasn't much of a cook Elizabeth was very good at party planning. She was helping Sonny decorate and plan how to layout the food. She was also making several center pieces to be placed along the buffet. Milo told everyone that Elizabeth had made some candles that turned out so well he had asked her to make some for his mom for the holidays.

"Okay, it's time." Jason said and the room went quiet. "Bring him in."

Milo went out to the car and pulled a struggling Grant Andrews into the room. Johnny had grabbed the guy earlier in the day and stashed him at the same safe house where they'd killed Logan. Milo sat him in the heavy duty metal chair in the center of the warehouse floor and Johnny along with Cody tied him up. Once he was secure the hood that he was wearing was removed from over his face. The bound man looked around stopping once his eyes landed on Jason.

"Hello Grant." Jason said in greeting.

"Jason." The older man returned the greeting.

"You know who I am. That will save time which is good because we have a lot to do tonight. Since you know who I am I'm guessing you know why you're here." Jason was standing in front of him dressed in all black.

"Elizabeth Webber." Grant said there was no point in lying.

"Elizabeth Morgan." Jason corrected with no small amount of pride.

"You aren't going to deny what you did?" Johnny had to admit to being surprised. Most men died proclaiming innocence.

Grant simply shrugged. "You are?"

"Johnny." The enforcer answered. So far this was the oddest execution he'd ever been a part of. No crying, no screaming and no begging. That would off course change, but by now there was usually at least some threats as to what would happen if the person tied up wasn't released.

"Once I saw the wedding announcement in the paper I knew I would end up here." Grant admitted to the men.

"But you didn't run." Johnny asked the man. Jason was here, and he'd take over in a minute but right now it was Johnny's show.

"No point. I figured if you wanted me you would find me no matter where I went. How is she? Elizabeth." Grant figured if he was going to die it wouldn't be sniveling. He would get in as many shots as possible. "She's still the prettiest thing I've ever seen. From the minute I saw her I had to have her. And I did, have her." He said with a sneer. "No matter what you do tonight you won't change to fact that I had her first."

Jason gave the man a cold smile and watched in satisfaction as he swallowed hard. Grant Andrews may talk a good game but Jason knew he was terrified. He had reason to be. But he didn't stop the lowlife scumbag from talking. The more he said the harder his death was going to be.

"She fought really hard right up until I choked her into unconsciousness." Grant said resuming his narrative. "She's a lot smaller than me but that didn't stop her from doing some damage. Just turned me on more. I watched her all semester, I even flirted a bit and she didn't bite. Most girls do, they get flattered when an older man pays them some attention, but not Elizabeth. Nope, no matter what I did she wouldn't play along. If she had just given me what I wanted then I wouldn't have had to take it."

"So you're blaming her?" Johnny wasn't surprised Andrews's seemed to be rather full of himself.

"I wasn't the only one trying to get a taste. Her boyfriend was just too much of a pantywaist to show her who the man was." Grant smirked thinking of Logan. "I'm guessing he's how you found me?"

Jason having heard enough simply ignored the question. He picked up the revolver that was on the table and walked to where the other man was tied up. Opening the chamber he put in one bullet, spun it and slammed it shut. "Since you teach Russian history I thought we'd play a game of Russian Roulette seemed fitting somehow. I'm going to beat the shit out of you for thirty minutes then I'm going to point this gun at your head and pull the trigger. If it fires you die, if it doesn't then one of my friends gets to beat the shit out of you. I was going to do this on my own but every man here tonight loves Elizabeth. Since this is the holiday season I was feeling generous and decided to share. We will keep going until the gun goes off." Jason tightened his gloves and looked at Cody who was holding the stop watch. When his guard nodded Jason threw the first punch.

"Time!" Cody yelled. He winced looking at Andrews. Jason had managed to break a lot of bones in the time allotted. The right side of their prisoner's chest was completely caved in.

Jason stripped off his bloody gloves and donned a clean pair. He picked up the gun and placed it against Grant Andrews's temple before pulling the trigger. Andrews whimpered as the weapon clicked with a hollow thump. "Who's up?" Jason asked looking at his guys.

"That would be me." Francis said stepping forward with an evil grin.

After another thirty minutes time was called and Jason once again picked up the gun. Again it simply clicked although the guys were happy to see their prisoner jump in his seat, they knew that any movement at this point hurt like hell. "Next!" Jason yelled really getting into this round robin. They'd have to remember how well this worked.

"I'm next." Johnny pulled on his gloves. Jason had worked the body and Francis had taken a lot of pleasure in slowly breaking Andrews's fingers and hands. Johnny pulverized the guys face. Breaking his nose, his jaw and he also broke both collar bones before dislocating a shoulder. He felt really good when his time was up.

The gun came out and when it clicked Jason grinned at Grant. "Karma's a bitch isn't it?" He asked knowing the man couldn't answer. "Milo, Max or Cody?" They were the three that were left.

"I'm up." Milo said stepping forward. The guys had pulled for turns and the young guard hadn't expected the slime bag to still be alive. "I have something special planned." Milo extracted a straight razor from his pocket. First he cut away the man's shirt before making very long cuts on his skin. Then he reached for the spray bottle on the table.

When Andrews started to howl Johnny had to ask. "What's in the bottle?"

"Lemon juice and salt." Milo said smirking as the other guys winced. He loved Elizabeth like a sister and this fucker had hurt her, so now he was hurting. It was no less than he deserved.

"Remind me not to piss him off." Francis joked. Who knew Milo had that in him?

"I hear you." Johnny said with respect.

"I'm so proud." Max said wiping away an imaginary tear.

"Time." Cody yelled again.

The gun came out and clicked once more. By this point Grant was crying and begging. "Which one of you two is next?" Jason asked looking over at the Max and Cody.

"I don't know if I can top what Milo did." Cody was very impressed with his young colleague. "But that isn't why we are here is it." Cody pulled out a pair of pliers. The piece of shit had at one point bitten Elizabeth. The surgeon who had worked on her had done a good enough sew job that she didn't have a scar, but it was in the police report.

The guard opened Andrews's jaw and placed blocks in his mouth so that he couldn't close it. Then Cody starting pulling teeth. This caused Andrews to blackout but a bucket of ice water brought him back around. Cody was humming Jingle Bells since it was stuck in his head. This go round it was Jason who yelled time.

Finally it was Max's turn. Jason turned to the burly guard. "Max you get to bat clean up."

"Not much left." Max said frowning, and then he grinned "But I can work with that." He picked up a hammer from the table before he looked over at his boss and when Jason nodded he swung it shattering Andrews's left kneecap. Max broke the other one then moved down both legs breaking bones along the way. When Cody yelled time, Max was satisfied with his work.

They had to douse Andrews with ice water a second time to wake him again because the pain had caused him to blackout once more. Stepping forward Jason put the gun to the dying man's temple and pulled the trigger. When the revolver gave a hollow click Jason just laughed. Once again he opened the chamber to the gun and showed everyone that it was empty. "I cheated." Jason said laughing harder. "Seemed appropriate." While the guys watched he loaded the gun, closed the chamber without spinning it and pulled the trigger.

"Clean it up. No trace." He ordered in a cold voice. "I'll see everyone tomorrow for Thanksgiving." He would grab a shower and change into clean clothes. He was looking forward to seeing what his girl had done to Sonny's house.

* * *

Thanksgiving morning Elizabeth stretched and rolled over surprised to find the other side of the bed empty. Jason rarely got up before she opened her eyes. It could have something to do with his mood last night. He'd gone out with the guys to do something, she didn't ask what, and when he'd come home he'd been quite. Even for him quiet.

When she and Sonny had called it a night he'd come upstairs with her and loved her very thoroughly. The way he touched her had brought tears to her eyes. It had felt like he was worshipping her with how gently he had made love to her. After he'd held her tightly in his arms as he told her how much she meant to him.

He was in the bathroom, she knew because she heard the shower going. Leaning over she turned on the radio to listen to the news. When the report of the tragic death of Prof. Grant Andrews came on Elizabeth knew exactly where Jason had been the night before. Despite the news reports she knew it had not been a fiery car accident that ended the man's life.

Getting up from bed she walked into the bathroom. Her husband was standing under the spray his form silhouetted by the frosted glass door. Pushing the straps off her shoulders she let her nightgown slide down her body before stepping into the chamber.

Jason knew the minute his wife entered the bathroom. He didn't hear the door, but he did feel her presence. It amazed him how he could always tell when she was near. When the cool air washed across his skin as she stepped into the shower he didn't turn but instead waited to see what she would do. Wrapping her arms around him she kissed the middle of his back. "I love you." She whispered holding him tight.

Finally turning he lifted her up against his chest and brought his mouth down on hers. Last night had been gentle, this morning would not. He was feeling feral as he kissed her and he wanted to weep when she didn't back down from his aggressive assault. Instead she met him with a passion equal to his own.

"Turn around, hands on the wall." He ordered. She didn't hesitate. Once she was in position, his favorite, he stepped behind her. Starting at her neck he let his fingers trail down her back. She shivered under his touch while letting out a soft sigh. When he reached her ass he grabbed a globe in each hand. He loved her ass, it was high, round and firm. Watching her walk around the house in jeans was truly a pleasure.

Letting his hand drop he touched her more intimately to test her readiness. Like always she was wet for him. As he pushed his fingers into her core she pumped her hips to encourage him to take her deeper. "Ready baby?" As if her soft moans weren't clue enough.

"Yes." She hissed out while curling her fingers against the tile looking for something to ground her.

"You'll like this. I'll fill you up more and go deeper this way. Tell me if it's too much." He didn't want to hurt her even accidentally. Lining his cock up to her center he pulled out his fingers and pushed inside. He gave her three-quarters of his length before stopping. His fingers dug into her hips hard enough to leave bruises as he fought against the urge to pound inside her. "Too much?" He barely managed to ask.

"More." Elizabeth responded. She wanted all of him. She whimpered as he pulled out until the just the tip was lodged inside her body then glided back inside until his hips touched hers. "Oh my god." She moaned. He was right, it was deeper this way. She felt full to bursting.

"Spread your legs baby." He instructed as he began pumping hard. He wanted her braced so that she didn't slip. Giving into his primitive side he fisted his hand in her hair and pulled slightly.

She whimpered and acting on instinct she bent forward further and Jason slid even deeper inside. "Harder." She heard herself demand and he instantly complied. So good was all she could think and he plowed into her over and over and over again.

Fuck yeah was what was on his mind. She fit him perfectly. Her core gripped him so tight he had to fight for control every time he sank deep inside her.

With each stroke he pumped faster and harder until he heard the words he was waiting for. "I'm coming." Elizabeth panted out. Her channel gripped him impossible tighter and her muscles began that strong massage that signaled her impending climax. With his cock feeling like it was in paradise he didn't even try to hold on. He simply let his release swamp him.

After a minute he pulled out before gathering her close. With her back to his chest he supported her weight until her leg muscles stopped trembling. "Okay?" He asked with a grin.

"Um-hmm." She responded leaning more fully into him.

"I love you Bess." He whispered softly in her ear before carrying her from the shower.

* * *

"Enjoying the view." He asked her. They were standing in front of a floor to ceiling window looking at the city below.

"Miami at night is just as bright as Miami during the day. Maybe brighter." The lights from all the clubs and restaurants certainly caught the eye. Having come to visit the city she saw why Sonny seemed so happy here.

"Kinda like Vegas." Jason said bending slightly to kiss his wife's neck.

"I've never been there." She hadn't been to Florida before this morning.

"I'll have to change that. I've been a few times with Johnny." He saw her frown. "What?

"I don't want to think of you in Vegas with Johnny." She admitted.

Jason laughed softly. "That's in the past." Since she was still frowning he changed the subject. "Excited for tomorrow?"

"Yes. Although yesterday was pretty exciting too." She said smiling and leaning back into her husband. They had watched as Francis and Diane exchanged vows before leaving for France. "I love Christmas, although it is so odd to be spending it somewhere this warm. I'm glad we came though." Sonny had invited them. Jason had yet to tour the territory and the older man missed Elizabeth. "I got a call from my sister today."

"Really?" Jason didn't say anything else. The Webber family, over the last month, had been experiencing an extraordinary string of bad luck. Dr. Carolyn Webber had been lying about some numbers in the research she was doing. Somehow that information came to light and her funding had been revoked. She also lost her position at Stanford. Dr. Jeff Webber it seemed had a bit of a gambling problem. He had been dipping into funds from the biotech firm he worked for. The man was looking at jail time. Dr. Steven Webber was involved in a black market organ ring. Something the Memphis police and the FBI wanted to talk to him about. "What did she want?"

"A place to hide. She's in trouble." Elizabeth hadn't spoken on it but she knew who was behind this.

"How so?" Jason asked playing dumb.

"We'll it seems my sister is having an affair with a married co-worker." Elizabeth told her husband. "It's been outed."

It was more than that. Sarah was sleeping with both the Chief of Surgery and the Chief of Staff. It was no doubt how she got her Head of Pediatrics Surgery position over much more qualified staff members. The board was calling for her resignation. Sarah's career and reputation were ruined. "She wants to come and stay with us." It was funny how her 'family' all wanted to reach out when they were in trouble. Where were they when she needed them?

"I told her that it wasn't a good time." Elizabeth didn't need the stress.

"You're right it isn't." Jason was taking his lovely wife to Italy next week, not that she was aware of that. "Maybe next year." He knew she thought he was behind the recent problems. Elizabeth would no doubt be shocked to learn that he was a only carrying out some else's wishes.

Audrey had left him an envelope as well. She gave him detailed instructions on how to ruin the lives of her son, daughter in-law and two eldest grandchildren. Hurting them while she was alive wasn't an option, now that she was gone it was no problem. It was her second to last request of him. Her final request had been that he love Bess the way she deserved. He planned on honoring that one as well.

"We should go to bed." He said scooping up his wife. "It's getting late and pregnant women need their sleep."

"Yes they do." She answered smiling as he carried her off to bed.

* * *

The Epilogue is next!

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites.


	34. Chapter 34

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is an Author's Note at the bottom.

* * *

Epilogue

"Jason, she's never going to sleep in her crib if you don't stop picking her up." Elizabeth lightly scolded her husband. He thought he was being sneaky but she'd heard him on the monitor. It didn't surprise her that he was in his daughter's room. Jason spent every available second with Audrey. Big bad Jason Morgan was a softie when it came to his baby girl. Elizabeth absolutely loved it.

"I didn't want her to be afraid." Jason said in defense of his actions. "It's a new place and I wanted her to know I was near." He wanted his little girl to grow up with a sense of safety and love.

Elizabeth simply shook her head as she walked into the nursery. "It's not new Jason. Audrey has been spending her entire life here." True she was only fifteen months old but she'd already spent many weekends here at this house. Not to mention every single holiday since she'd been born.

Hell Elizabeth had gone into labor here. She couldn't help but smile at how all the guys, except Sonny, had pretty much freaked when she announced that her water had broken. Jason had pulled it together quickly and gotten her to the hospital, but for a moment it had been chaos.

"We were just visitors then now we live here." Jason looked at his wife and smiled. He loved her and their baby girl more than anything in the world. "You did a great job with this room. I hardly recognized it."

"You didn't have much in it to start with, so yeah it looks completely different now." Wrapping around the walls was a train filled with safari animals. It was tribute to all the safari travel guides Jason had read to her stomach as her pregnancy progressed. The mural had taken her days to paint. After she finished Elizabeth took Jason around the room explaining the art work to him; he then did the same with their child.

She still couldn't believe they now owned Greystone. Sonny had decided to stay full time in Miami, a move that surprised no one. The flashy city was a perfect fit for the Cuban. As were the ladies. Since he only planned on visiting Port Charles from here on out he'd gifted his house to the Morgan's on their wedding anniversary.

Since the place was a fortress Jason happily accepted. Elizabeth had been hesitant at first, the house simply wasn't her style but after a complete remodel she had to admit that she couldn't imagine them living anywhere else. It was now Sonny who had a permanent suite here just as they had one at his Miami mansion. One they would be visiting in a few weeks as the southern based mob boss complained that he hadn't seen his goddaughter in forever.

"Put her back to bed Jason." Elizabeth glared at her husband.

"Da!" Audrey said happily as she was placed back in the crib, in what used to be Jason's room. The little girl kicked her feet and babbled as her parents watched smiling. Soon the lateness of the hour lulled her back to sleep.

Taking her husband's hand Elizabeth led him down the hall into the master suite. Jason watched his wife enter their bathroom and started to pull off his clothes. He'd had a meeting with the five families which was why he was getting home so late. He'd missed bath time and had wanted to hold his daughter for a few minutes before heading off to bed. Since Audrey had been awake already he saw no harm in picking her up.

Undressed he got in bed and waited for Elizabeth to join him. When a few minutes passed and she was still in the bathroom Jason got a bit concerned. She'd been under the weather lately. Nothing too serious but still he worried. Francis had actually sent her home yesterday saying she looked pale. If she wasn't feeling better by tomorrow he was taking her to the doctor. She took care of everyone else so it was his job to take care of her. "Bess?" He called out and getting no answer he got out of bed.

Knocking lightly on the closed door he tried again. "Bess, baby are you okay?"

Elizabeth opened the door and gave her husband a small smile. Reaching out for his hand she pulled him into the room. Still smiling she walked with him over to the sink to show him what she'd been setting up. Shyly she looked up at him to gauge his reaction.

Jason looked at the stick with the two dark blue lines and for a moment he simply couldn't speak. Bringing stinging eyes up to his wife he saw that she too was struggling with tears. She was pregnant, they were pregnant. They were going to have another baby. He thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. "Thank you." He said grabbing her and lifting her to his mouth for his kiss. "Thank you." He whispered into the crook of her neck as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"I took it this morning after you left and I went to see Kelly on my lunch break." She confessed to him. Getting the test had been damned hard because she never went out without Milo. She'd had to swear him to secrecy.

"I would have gone with you." Jason immediately said. He hadn't missed a single one of Audrey's appointments.

"I know it's just that I wanted to surprise you this time." Elizabeth said on a small giggle as she wrapped her arms and legs around her husband's body. "The last time wasn't exactly subtle." No the last time she'd fainted at Wyndham's and scared the hell out of everyone. Especially Diane who'd been shopping with her.

"When?" He asked excited to watch her grow round with their newest family member.

"October." She said laughing.

"So our daughter's birthday is in August, mine is in September, the new baby will be in October and you are in November. We couldn't have done better if we tried." He said taking her back into the bedroom. If this pregnancy was like the last his wife would be exhausted since it was so late. She'd slept a lot with Audrey. She'd also had horrible morning sickness.

"Have you been okay so far?" He asked concerned.

"I'm only a couple of weeks in, but yes so far so good. No sickness and no fainting." She cupped his cheek. "Thank you Jason." She said giving him a soft kiss.

He placed her under the covers and joined her wrapping himself around her small form. Gently he placed his hand on her lower stomach. A new baby was a blessing but it also made him worry for his wife. She'd been amazing with Audrey, but he would make sure to be close just in case. "I love you Bess." He said smiling watching as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I love you too Jason." She sighed as sleep overtook her. A husband, a daughter and new baby on the way. Her therapist had been right all along. Happily ever afters do exist.

* * *

I just wanted to say THANK YOU to everyone who has come along on this journey with me. Writing a second story was thrilling and I'm so glad that you guys really liked it. My third story is being edited by my beta Liason102 and I should begin posting that story sometime in April. It's a Romance/Drama. I'm retelling the events after the blackout. And for those who asked it is a lot longer than my first two stories. I also have a one shot coming your way. It should be out in about a week or so. I hope that some of you will stop by and give them both a read. Thank you again for all the reviews, the follows and the favorites! You guys are a joy to write for. See you soon!


End file.
